RWBY: The Uchiha Chronicle
by Apollorism
Summary: An Alternate Universe (AU) where the Uchiha are an ancient clan that reside in Remnant. Our hero Souma Uchiha, last soul that bear the ancient eyes call the Sharingan. The paths have been laid for him, which one shall he take? This is the chronicle of a man that changed the world of Remnant. Important Notes: THIS IS A FAN-FIC, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, RWBY AND ANY OTHER REFERENCES
1. Awaken (Trailer)

(Ciara - Paint It Black)

**-Location Unknown. Dead of Night-**

***Thunder***

***Heavy Rain***

The raging storm howl loudly into the night and all are at its' mercy. Its' thunderous sounds acts as if it beckons the end. Trees being pull off their roots from the devastating wind.

It was as if it was sign...an omen.

Within the dark forests lies an ancient secret that had been long forgotten by the people of Remnant.

However on this day, that secret...have been unearthed.

?: "We're in position...we've set charges. Waiting on your order sir."

A masked man in uniform is holding a detonator for explosion charges that had been planted on the wall of the side of a mountain.

?: "Good. Men take position, we'll be breaching in 3...2...1. *Signal to detonate*"

The masked man crouch and pressed the button.

***BOOM***

The explosive sound was mask by the thunderous storm as it rage intensely, the explosion blows out part of the mountain, once the dusts settle and rocks stop falling it eventually expose a hidden cavern.

?: "Captain, breaching was a success."

The Captain walk towards the large hole his armored uniform is drenched by the rain.

Captain: "Alright! Get into position! You have your orders! Search and Extract, you've been given Aura Tracker to locate the target."

The captain then sees his men checking their equipment.

Captain: "Alright let's move...*Looks up towards the skies* It seem the gods are upset for what we have done."

?: "YES SIR!"

The captain's men salute and quickly enter the cave with their equipment, they quickly switch on their devices.

***SCANNING SFX***

?: "Clear so far...must be deeper in."

The men walk in unison and saw many wondrous and strange things within the cave.

Captain: What a frightening looking statue...

The longer the captain gaze upon the statue it feels as if it was gazing back at him...right through his soul.

He quickly snap out of it as he hears someone call out to him.

?: "SIR! I THINK WE FOUND SOMETHING!"

The captain quickly turn his head to see his one of men running towards him.

Captain: "What is it?"

The man hesitate for a moment then answer.

?:"...A child sir...our scan is picking up a child in the room ahead of us."

The captain's pupil widen by his word...what on earth is a child doing here?

Captain: "Is that all? Are they no other besides the child?"

The man shook his head.

?: "We've scanned a good portion of the cavern sir...there's no other living soul beside the child...and get this sir. The child is who we're looking for."

The man then pass the scanner to the captain, he picks it up and read the results that was taken.

Captain: "This is impossible...our scan picked up a large Aura emitting from this area...is the scan telling me this child cause it?"

The man nod and answer.

?: "We've send the result to our research team...after looking at the results the doctor wants us to capture the child if possible, the child remain intact."

The Captain then groan in annoyance.

Captain: "That man always asking us to do the impossible, in the end we have to get our hands dirty while his remain clean. We're supposed to be soldiers of honor and a symbol of strength...now they're asking us to kidnap a child...*****Sigh* ****no matter, let's locate the child and leave this forsaken ground."

The man nods and quickly return to his team. They arm themselves with their military grade weapons, in front of them stand a large door. The Captain signal his men to get into position.

Captain: Alright...GO!

At his command, they breach the room and take aim. When they enter, they look around to see a large hall at the center is an empty space with six large pillars three on each sides. The wall is cover with mounted candles.

However what attracted the Captain's attention is the Throne in front of them...and a child sitting on it.

The men then take aim at the child..only to see the child asleep without a care in the world.

The Captain take a good look at the child to see a young boy with black hair which is shoulder length, he's wearing a strange white garb of some sort.

(Imagine a young Alucard from Hellsing.)

*****Loud Heartbeats*****

As the Captain see one of his men walk closer to the child...everyone within the hall sense danger and dread. They then starts to panic slightly, The Captain then order his men to calm down.

Captain: "Hold yourselves together! You get the boy! We're leaving!"

As soon as the man reach out his hand to touch the boy.

*****ZHING*****

*****PLOP*****

*****Drip Drip Drip*****

?: "Eh?"

The man look closer to his only to see his hand severed.

? "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHh!"

Everyone quickly turn their head to see him screaming in pain...because of it the captain see the child slowly open his eyes

The Captain then saw something unique about the child...his eyes...his eyes are crimson red.

Child: "What's this?...Guest?...Weapons?...Threat?...I'm so sleepy and hungry."

The child then slowly closes his eyes..continuing his sleep.

?: "MY HAND! MY HAND! YOU FUCKING BRAT YOU DID THIS!"

The man reach out for his hand gun in a state of rage and aim at the boy head...before the captain could yell stop.

*****CUTTING SFX*****

*****SLICING SFX*****

*****PLOPX2*****

The Captain and his men had a terrified look on his face as they see his body parts slice in half leaving nothing attached...The Captain can hear one of his man vomiting in the background.

?: *Invaders...you will die here.*

The Captain and his men hear a childlike yet menacing tone speaking to them.

?: "Cap...Captain."

The Captain look towards the man calling him. The turn to see him pointing up towards the ceiling.

Everyone felt their stop and begin to sweat profusely for what they saw

Captain: "Gods...save us."

A large eye looks down at them from the ceiling...it was as if they were gazing into the abyss.

?: *Die...*

Shadow tendrils begin to crawl out of the deep darkness and before the men could even scream...

*****CUTTING SFX*****

*****SLICING SFX*****

*****PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP*****

Child: "*****Yawn*****...Ah that was a good sleep...I had the strangest dream that I was visited by a group of people."

The child look around the empty hall to see nothing had change...a clean yet dusty room.

Child: "...*****Sigh*****...I'm so bored and lonely...thankfully I have you to care for me.

The Eyes opens and smile towards the child, the child's eyes begins to glow in the dark as three tomoe begins to spin in his pupils...the child is hoping...and waiting for someone to play with him.

****TO BE CONTINUE IN VOLUME ONE: ALL EYES ON ME****

****COMING SOON.****


	2. Vol 0: The King Who Sits On The Throne

**-Nighttime. Heavy rain and thunderstorm. Location Unknown-**

?: "Oum sake you better be right about this Oz...this weather is a shit show!"

A man desperately tries to brace the heavy storm while his red cape flutters frantically in the wind. His looks is that of a middle aged man with black hair and a unique looking sword holstered behind his back.

Ozpin: "As far as I know, James's Intel led me to believe ***Argh*** that the strange anomaly that triggered Atlas's Aura Scan indicate a large sudden burst of Aura in this area...and if my guess is right we should be close!"

A man with white hair wearing glasses uses his cane to maintain balance in this raging storm, he holds his green raincoat tightly.

?: "Hope you're right Oz, I left my baby behind back at the Patch because I owe you one. ***Sigh* **Hope Tai can handle her."

The woman stand ignoring the storm as her white cloak flutters frantically.

* * *

**-Meanwhile back at the Patch, in a quiet home-**

?: "WAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHH."

A baby cries loudly into the night as a man with blonde hair quickly picks up his daughter, cradling her so she would stop crying...the man...lack sleep.

?: "WAAAAAH! LOOK DAD I CAN RUN REAL FAST NOW! COME PLAY!"

A small blond child is currently running around the house having fun.

Tai: "YANG! it's late you should be in bed, it's past your bed time I have to take care of your sister."

Yang: "NO! NO! NO! YOU PROMISED YOU PLAY WITH ME TODAY BUT YOU'VE BEEN BUSY WITH RUBY!"

Tai: "***Sigh***"

The man exasperate as Yang throws a tantrum while Ruby continues with her cries.

Tai: "Summer please come home."

He said it with slight tears in his eyes.

* * *

**-Back to our original scene-**

Summer: "***Sigh*** Knowing Tai, he's probably having trouble with them."

The woman gave a wry smile towards her companion and press onward to their destination.

?: "So Oz this strange Aura...what do think it is?"

The man look back at his friend as they climb the mountain.

Ozpin: "Well my guess would be that an undiscovered mineral source have been unearthed due to the recent storms the Patch have been getting lately."

The woman eventually found a cave to rest, she signal her companions that there's shelter. They enter and shake off the cold while the woman prepares to make a campfire.

?: "But you doubt it right?"

The man look at Oz who's drenched while trying to warm himself.

Ozpin: "I don't know Qrow...something tells me it more that that. if it is minerals then why did it suddenly stop emitting Aura after its initial burst."

Qrow looks down as water droplet drips onto the floor from his hair and face.

Qrow: "You...You aren't saying that a person did it right?...That burst of Aura, no normal man could possible obtain that much unless-"

Ozpin: "The Queen."

Qrow stood silent at Oz's respond.

Ozpin: "You and I both know what she's capable of and if and this is a huge if, if someone has that same level of Aura as the Queen then that person could prove valuable to our cause in stopping her."

Qrow: "And if you're wrong and this someone is the same as the Queen if not worse?"

Oz holds his cane and tap onto the cavern's floor lightly while smiling.

Ozpin: "Then this world is truly doom but I have hope that it won't come to that."

Qrow chuckles and notices something.

Qrow: "Where's Summer?"

* * *

Oz looks around and stands up.

Ozpin: "She must have went deeper in to search for something for the camp."

Qrow: "SUMMER! SUMMER!"

Qrow and Oz walks deeper into the cave, searching for their missing companion...the deeper they went they eventually stumble upon a strange discovery...a door.

Qrow: "Well...this is something else...a door in an empty cave in a middle of nowhere."

Qrow slowly turns his head towards Oz hoping for an answer.

Ozpin: "The door is slightly open..Summer must have went through."

Qrow: "Without us?"

Oz shrug and proceed to open the door. The two men enters and discovery something beyond what they could have hope.

Qrow: "Um...Oz...you're seeing what I'm seeing right?"

Ozpin: "My dear friend Qrow, I believe we have arrived at our destination."

Qrow was flabbergasted while Oz merely chuckles to himself. what they are currently seeing is a large statue of some kind of deity with multiple arms behind him.

Qrow: "It that a mask or its' face?"

Qrow walks towards the statue to get a closer look.

Summer: "I wouldn't go near it if I were you."

Qrow: "ARGH!"

Qrow jump lightly at quickly turn to see Summer standing behind him giggling.

Qrow: "Where were you?"

Summer shrugs and continue walking.

* * *

Summer: "I was looking for some dry stick and I found a door that led me here so curiosity got the better of me and I decided to scout ahead."

Oz sigh at the action of his companion.

Ozpin: "I wish you didn't do that, that was dangerous and foolish of you."

Qrow: "Oz right, you can't be doing that I mean you have a child back home for Oum sake."

Summer: "I know, I know. Relax."

Summer tries to calm Qrow down and proceed.

Summer: "I found something ahead let's check it out hopefully we found our strange anomaly."

As they continue on with they quest unbeknownst to them, the statue turns its head and look towards them.

Summer: "I don't know about you...but I feel like we're being watch."

Summer said it with a serious look on her face.

Qrow: "Yea...and these skeleton lying around ain't helping."

He scan the room to see bones and skeletons of various size clutter the room.

Qrow: "Found something interesting?"

Qrow turn to face Oz as he picks up one of the helmet laying around.

Ozpin: "This helmet...is old and I mean real old. I think we've stumble upon an ancient burial of some sort."

Qrow: "Ha that old huh...what during your time?"

Oz chuckles and then turn serious.

Ozpin: "No...this...this is before my time."

Qrow then looks at Oz with a serious expression.

Qrow: "Summer stick close."

Summer nods and unsheathed her weapon, Qrow does the same.

Qrow: "Alright let's find what we're looking for and get the hell out of here. I don't feel comfortable."

As soon as he said that he saw something above the ceiling looking at them...an eye?

Qrow: "What the?"

The eye quickly closes.

Qrow: "Guys...I think we have company."

Qrow continue looking up then he hears noises ahead.

Summer: "I think we found company."

* * *

Strange black creatures appear before us...each one of them have their face distorted in a disturbing way with malformed body...They can hear whisper coming from them.

*****Kuroshite Kudasai Kuroshite Kudasai Kuroshite Kudasai Kuroshite Kudasai Kuroshite Kudasai Kuroshite Kudasai Kuroshite Kudasai Kuroshite Kudasai Kuroshite Kudasai*****

Summer and Qrow took their battle stance preparing for combat.

Qrow: "OZ! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE! THEY DON'T LOOK LIKE GRIMM TO ME!"

Oz walks towards them casually and signal them to lower their weapon.

Qrow: "Are you crazy?"

Ozpin"Wait look...they're not trying to hurt us."

The creature walk towards them and eventually pass them...continuing their whispers.

Summer: "...They look tormented."

Summer said it with a tinged of sadness.

Qrow: "What the hell are these thing."

Qrow scratch his head, Oz however push his glasses back to his face as he gaze upon these creatures.

Ozpin: "These creatures...I think they were people once."

Summer/Qrow: "WHAT!?"

Both of them were surprise by Oz's words

Summer: "What makes you say that?"

Ozpin: "Look."

Oz points towards a child shape creature...but the strange thing about it is that...it's holding a burnt teddy bear.

Qrow: "Gods."

Qrow had a sad expression on his face while Summer have tears slowly appearing...the child like creature reminds her of her children back.

*****Kuroshite Kudasai Kuroshite Kudasai Kuroshite Kudasai*****

Those were the words that can be heard from it.

Ozpin: "Let's keep moving."

* * *

As Oz suggested the two nods quietly. As they go deeper within the ruin they've discovered a few things.

1\. There were people here.

2\. Strange creatures that inhabit this ruins were people once upon a time.

3\. Statues that are unfamiliar to them, imply an ancient culture.

4\. They found a symbols of what appears to be a fan, the top half is dyed in red while the lower half is dyed in white...were these the symbol belonging to a country?

As Oz ponders these information, they stop at their trek. A large door blocks their path.

Qrow: "*Whistle* Fancy door."

Qrow was sizing the door, while Summer walks towards it.

Summer: "You think there were Giants once that were living here."

Oz laughs and follows Summer from behind.

Ozpin: "Possible or they simply like large door."

Summer: "Heh."

Qrow took out his flask and drinks...he then shake the content.

Qrow: "*****Sigh***** I knew I should have brought more."

As Qrow enters the room he look around and see a large room.

Summer: "It seems that we've entered some kind of hall."

Summer puts her hood down revealing her beauty, her silver eyes dart across the room eventually focus on a throne at the end of the room.

Qrow: "The room is lit with candles...I guess someone's home, be on guard."

Qrow looks around for potential threats.

* * *

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusader OST - Dark Rebirth)**

Summer: "A throne?"

Summer walks towards it. Qrow looks at Oz and he nods as they follow Summer from behind.

Qrow: "Hey Oz do you recognize the language behind the throne?"

Oz walks behind the throne to see a symbol that he's not familiar with.

Ozpin: "No..it's foreign to me."

Qrow shrug as if he's giving up.

Qrow: "If you have zero clue what all of these means then I doubt anyone in Remnant can."

As Summer moves towards the throne, she examines it...as she slowly reach out to touch...an eye open itself on the wall behind her and gaze intently on her back . She felt someone was looking at her. She quickly turn her head to see no one was behind her.

As she look back at the throne she was caught off guard as she see there are multiple eyes on the throne looking at her. She immediately jumps back and prepare her scythe, Qrow upon seeing this leap as well and prepare himself.

Qrow: "WHAT'S WRONG!?"

Summer: "THE THRONE THERE'S EYES ONE IT!"

Qrow looks closer on the throne and see no eyes on it.

Qrow: "Summer...I don't see it."

Oz walks towards them while looking towards the ceiling.

Ozpin: "Have you try looking up?"

The two look upward to see a horrific sight.

Qrow: "Gods."

There are multiple eyes looking down on them intensely soon each of those eyes slowly merge into one large red eye.

_?: "*Insert Ancient Language*__"_

The three of them were shock...as "it" spoke to them.

?:_ "You do not speak our tongue and yet you have the gall to invade this hallowed grounds...you will die humans."_

Ozpin: "WAIT!"

Oz spoke loudly towards the large eye.

Ozpin: "Allow me to introduce ourselves...it seems that there's a misunderstanding."

"It" looks coldly towards the three of them...and for the first in a long time the three of them shudders in fear.

Ozpin: "My name is Ozpin, headmaster for Beacon Academy and these are my companion Summer Rose and Qrow Branwen. We come in peace."

"It" stare at Oz for a good minute...before responding.

?: _"Misunderstanding...Peace...LIES!"_

Soon multiple spikes made of shadow burst out of the ground, Summer quickly use her Semblance leaving behind white roses as she darts across the room dodging the attack. Qrow leap and land on the throne...as the shadow tendrils moves towards him...it pauses directly in front of the throne.

Ozpin: "What?"

Oz uses his cane to deflect the multiple shadow tendrils that are attacking him...at this rate he won't last long.

?: _"Die...Die...Die...Die"_

Summer: "Argh!"

Summer twirl her scythe and deflect the ongoing barrage until she hear Qrow yelling out.

Qrow: "SUMMER! OZ! RUN TOWARDS THE THRONE NOW!"

Without hesitation Oz and Summer ran for it. The eye's pupil contract as it see the invaders running towards the throne.

?: _"DIE!"_

Multiple shadow tendrils rush towards them hoping to kill them before they reach the throne. Summer sees the tendrils coming closer to Oz, the tendril slowly turn itself into a piercing weapon and upon seeing this she uses her Semblance and teleport towards Oz grabing him and teleport leaving behind white rose petals multiple time before reaching the throne.

* * *

Summer: "*****Pant*****...We...*****Pant*****...made it..*****Pant*****"

Ozpin: "Thanks Summer."

Summer: "No...*****Pant***** Problem*

Qrow held onto the two as the tendrils are literally in front of them...frozen.

Summer: "Why aren't they attacking us when we're on the throne?"

Summer is both confuse and terrified.

Qrow: "What ever they are, they ain't Grimm too...its' god damn fast that it's hard to keep up."

"It" mere gazes at them..."It" then closes its eye and as soon as "It" does that, the tendrils slowly backs away into the shadow.

Summer: "They're retreating?"

Summer said with a confuse look on her face. Oz on the hand is disturb by this.

Ozpin: "Why retreat? they had the upper hand...I wonder."

Oz raise his cane and toss it away from the throne...and in slow motion while the cane is in mid air. "It" open its eye once more and multiple shadow tendrils emerge from the shadow slicing the cane in pieces..then "It" closes once more and the room it at peace once again.

Qrow: "Well...shit."

Qrow chuckle to himself...at this moment...they're trapped with an unknown creature...in a ruin long forgotten.

****TO BE CONTINUE.****


	3. Vol 0: Disperse All Evil With Her Eyes

**-Few Hours Later-**

Qrow: "You think its' asleep?"

Qrow asked with a light tone. Summer on the other hand looks weary while Oz contemplate their next move.

Summer: "Doubt it, ***Yawn*** it's waiting for us...I know it."

Summer stretch her neck while thinking about something.

Ozpin: "What's on your mind?"

Oz asked with a smile.

Summer: "My girls back home."

Ozpin: "Ah I see...Yang should be 4 this year am I correct? And Ruby should be 2."

Summer: "Yup..hehehe I can imagine Yang's smile as she play with her baby sister."

Summer lightly laughs despite the situation they're in...unbeknownst to them "It" open its' eye behind the throne gazing at them...listening.

?: "Baby sis..ter?"

Qrow: "Oz are we dealing with some new kind of Grimm?"

Qrow took out his flask but it is empty as he shakes it.

Ozpin: "Hmm, I don't think so...it has intelligence compare to your normal Grimm. Plus at the very least we know we're dealing with one of its kind."

Summer and Qrow looks at each other and laughs lightly.

Summer: "For some reason, that didn't help alleviate our concern."

Summer said with looking at Oz.

Ozpin: "Never said I did."

Oz chuckles lightly.

* * *

Qrow: "So what's the plan. We can't wait it out forever, I doubt it would simply let us slip by."

Oz place his hand on his chin contemplating at Qrow's word.

Ozpin: "We might not have much of a choice, Atlas plan on sending their cavalry if we don't contact them after a certain duration."

Qrow: "Leave it to Jimmy for dealing with his problem head on."

Qrow roll his eyes thinking about his friend in Atlas.

Summer: "We do know that it manipulate shadows as a weapon and won't attack us while we're on the throne."

Summer analyze the situation hoping to inspire Oz with a plan.

Summer: "Well...at least we have lights."

Oz pupils widen at Summer's words.

Ozpin: "Light!?"

Qrow: "What is it Oz?"

Qrow was slightly disturb by Oz's sudden burst.

Ozpin: "Think back...the room was already lit with candles before we arrived..so what if it needs light in order to attack."

Qrow scratch his head at Oz's theory.

Qrow: "Yea I can see that but that doesn't explain why it didn't attack us while we're on the throne."

"It" looks at them happily as if it's surprise and happy that someone actually figure out its ability.

?: They're smart! Hmm..I wonder if we can be friends.

A child can be seen speaking within the shadow looking at them excitedly

Ozpin: "That I'm unsure off but for now we can put my theory to the test."

Oz slowly adjust himself only to see Summer standing up.

Qrow: "Oi Summer what are you doing?"

Qrow looks perplex at Summer's action.

Summer: "One way to find out if Oz is right is to blow out those candles."

She said it with a smile while showing a peace symbol.

Qrow: "THAT'S DANGEROUS! What if Oz is wrong? You have a family waiting for you back home, if anyone is going to do it, it should be me."

Ozpin: "Qrow's right you shouldn't risk your life for my theory."

The child continue to look at Summer through "Its" eye...the child finds her strange, despite the situation she's in...she has a determined look on her face.

Summer: "Oz...Qrow...I'm a Huntress, I know the risk when I signed up for this. And like you said I have a family waiting for me back home and I'm sure as hell won't be dying here. HEY! OPEN YOUR EYE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING US THE ENTIRE TIME! SO SHOW YOURSELF!"

* * *

The child looks at her and blink multiple times...what an interesting person.

?: Should I show myself? She seem nice.

?:_ "She's a danger to us...don't forget the danger they might pose."_

?: "I want to talk to her."

?: _"Very well." _

"It" open its eye looking down at them from the ceiling, its bright red eye gaze upon Summer watching her every move..."It" can see her sweat dripping down her cheek.

***Door Open***

The three then look towards the door as it slowly open...the three of them then sense something ominous from deep within the shadow.

There they see two eyes glowing within the dark.

Summer: "So you've finally showed up...care to introduce yourselves.

As soon as the child heard that...the child smiled and walk towards the light. The moment the child into the light, the three of them had a surprise look on their face.

Summer:"...A child?"

?: Hello...My name is Souma Uchiha, Age 4.

The three of them then see a child wearing a white kimono, his hair is disheveled shoulder length...but the most prominent feature about the child are his eyes. His eyes are blood red with three dots in each iris.

Qrow: "What the hell is up with his eyes?...Is it special just like Summer's eyes."

Ozpin: "Not sure, let's see what he does."

Summer: "Nice to meet you Souma Uchiha...can I ask you something...where are your parents?"

Souma looks at summer feeling confused.

Souma: I'm sorry I don't remember...I don't remember anything beside my name.

Summer: "Your name...(Is he suffering from amnesia?...He could be lying, despite looking like a child I can't let my guard down.) And that thing behind you...what is it?"

Souma blinks his eyes multiple time...he look closer at Summer's eyes to see her silver eyes...he found it beautiful.

Souma: That thing you referring to is my friend, "It" looks after me when I had no one, feed me and taught me to defend myself.

Summer sense the boy's hostility...it seem he did not appreciate her calling his friend a thing.

Summer: Does that mean you can't control those shadows then?

He looks at her and chuckles

Souma: "Do you believe I would tell you all so readily because you asked me?"

Summer :"Yes!"

Both Souma and "It" blinked multiple time...as they were caught off guard by her answer.

Souma: "AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Qrow: "Um..Summer...I have a bad feeling about this."

Qrow whisper behind her looking slightly disturb.

"It": _"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE! WHAT AN UNRULY PERSON!...but then again, it's been awhile since we had an interesting person entered this hall. To answer your question...Yes...my power are my own and not that of Souma._"

Souma: "Say shall we play a game?"

The boy then jumps up and down feeling excited while clapping.

Ozpin/Qrow/Summer: 'Game?'

* * *

Summer decided the best course would be to humor him...the child may look harmless but if that eye said that its' power is its own then the boy must have his own form of Semblance...is it something to do with his eyes.

Summer: "What kind game are we playing?"

As Summer walk towards it, Souma gleefully looks at her while laughing.

Souma: The best kind of game where I'll always win."

Qrow: "Cocky son of a bitch ain't it."

Qrow said it with a scoff. "It" and Souma glares at him for his word.

"It":_ "SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"_

The hall shake intensely as if there's an earthquake, parts of the ceiling begins to fall.

Summer: "Calm down! we have a game to play remember, Qrow is simply a bad man for swearing."

Souma looks at her calmly...the hall stop shaking and when the dust settle, "It" begins to speak.

"It": _"The rule of the game is simple, we'll be playing tag and I'm it however the only way for you to win is to blow out these candles that I'm holding."_

Soon three shadow hands emerges from the shadow each one of them is holding a lit candles.

"It": _"If you managed to blow out these three candle we will let you live"_

Summer: "Uh ah, not so fast you're not pulling a fast one on me...You'll let US all live."

Summer said while point towards Qrow and Oz.

Souma: "Cheh...she figured it out."

"It" glare at her.

"It" : "Fine, You will all live...if you win."

Summer: "And if you win?"

Souma looks at her gleefully

Souma: "You will all stay here forever as my new friends."

Qrow looks at him feeling confused.

Qrow: "So...what did it means when he'll win anyways."

Ozpin:"What he meant to say is that no matter who wins, we'll be his prisoners."

Oz looks at him with a serious expression.

Qrow: "What hell no! Summer don't play its' game."

Souma's pupils dilate in anger and "It" let out a monstrous roar, the hall shake intensely once more.

Qrow and Oz cover their ears to block out its' despairing roar.

Summer however merely stood there in silence looking at him with calm eyes.

Summer: "I'll play!"

* * *

The hall stop shaking and he looks at her...her silver eyes looks at him with...kindness in her eyes...he felt restless for some reason.

Souma: "Alright...let us play."

Qrow: "SUMMER NO! IT COULD BE A TRAP!"

Qrow yelled out and attempt to grab her but Oz stop him from doing so. Summer walks closer towards it.

"It": _"Let the game...begin"_

Shadow hands emerges from the shadows and lunge at her at rapid speed. Summer merely walks towards the candles.

Qrow: "Summer!"

Souma: '...What is she doing?...She might get hurt.'

The shadow hands are getting closer and closer to her. She stop few meters in front of the candles and looks up while lowering her hood revealing her face. "It" felt happy as "it" was about to win...until.

Summer: "Hey...a question as we play?"

The shadow hands froze as it was about to grab her, the eye looks at her confuse and was caught off guard by her question. It looks at her in silence.

Summer: "Are you...lonely?"

Souma's pupils shrunk, feeling lost and confuse by her words, Summer took advantage of it she unsheathed her weapon as it change shape into that of a scythe, she then twirl her scythe and swipe a strong gust of air that hits the candles blowing them out.

Summer: "I've won."

The hall is now completely dead silence...Qrow was confused in what the hell was going on. Oz on the other hand had his face darken as he lower his head for he realized what Summer had plan on doing...Souma then looks at the candles...as he looks at it...it felt sad.

The candles drop onto the floor as the shadow hands slowly return into the shadow.

Summer: "You still haven't answer my question...are you lonely?"

Summer looks at him with kindness...he gaze at her for a moment then slowly closes his crimson eyes as he choose to ignore her...soon the door leading towards an exit open.

Souma: "Leave...and never come back."

Qrow: "Oz mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Oz looks at Qrow and smile gently.

Summer stands there waiting.

Summer: "I'm still waiting for an answer."

All she received was nothing but silence.

Summer: "Judging from your silence...beside your "friend" you are all alone here aren't you...look how about this...if you come with us, I'll hand you this homemade cookies I had baked, my girls love them especially my youngest."

After a few minutes, Souma walk towards her...and looks down.

Summer walks towards him and extend her hand towards him as if her hand is a beacon for him to change...

He looks at her hand and for a brief moment the group can see his hesitation.

Summer: "It's fine, I'll keep my word. If you come with me I'll hand you my bag of cookies to eat and you'll lose yourself in how delicious my cookies are."

Summer place both her hands on her hip standing proud while her chin thrust upwards as she has a proud look on her face.

Qrow and Oz looks at her with sweat drop behind their head. Souma then chuckle lightly, he step forwards and grab hold of her hand

Ozpin and Qrow are surprise by his action.

Summer then crouch down at his eye level.

Souma seeing her eyes up close made him feel warm.

Summer smile widely and gently rubs his head.

Summer: "Well then Souma, a deal's a deal here *****Hand her bag of cookies to Souma*****"

Seeing her smile and the warmth from her hand...Souma couldn't help but closes his eyes and smile brightly as well.

* * *

****-Elsewhere. Atlas Research Center.-****

?: "Sir you might want to take a long at this."

A man in a white trench coat walks towards one of his colleague, he has a serious air every time he walks which is due to his constant serious look on his face.

?: "What did you find?"

He ask as he looks towards the screen.

?:"The large Aura burst we had the other day...well it happen again but this time its larger than before."

The man place cross his arm contemplating...his then place his right hand on his chin and smile.

?:"Ozpin must have found the source."

?: "General Ironwood?"

General Ironwood: "This will be classified until said otherwise, do I make myself clear?"

The worker stood up and salute quickly at his request.

?: "Y-YES SIR!"

General Ironwood: "Good, prepare the bullhead and tell them to set course to source of the Aura."

The man smile and place his hand on his shoulder as if he's telling him to relax.

?:"U-um..sir, will you be going alone?"

He ask with a hesitant tone.

General Ironwood: "Yes, I'll be picking up my friends. So make it quick, I want to be on my way in 10 minutes,"

The worker immediate ran for the phone calling for available pilot as he does that. The man stare at the screen intensely...this level of Aura can be deemed as a threat towards a country.

General Ironwood: "What in Oum name did you find Ozpin?"

****TO BE CONTINUE.****


	4. Vol 0: To Obtain A Treasured Sight

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

As Souma introduce himself I take a good look at him...he's currently and I believe he's only wearing a brown tattered cloak. His hair is long and disheveled, he looks no older than 4 or 5...one striking feature are most definitely his eyes.

I see a beautiful pair of crimson eyes with 3 strange dots in both of his irises...something tell me his eyes might be his Semblance...but I feel like its more than that. Ah well either way we have better things to do...like getting out.

I hand him a bag of cookies, his pupils starts to resemble that of Ruby as his eyes sparkle when he sees the cookies.

Souma: "Thank you!"

* * *

**-Chibi Mode-**

He took a cookie from the bag and start munching away like a squirrel as his cheeks are puffy and the crumbs scatter around his mouth..seeing this I could hold myself and hug him tightly on how cute he it.

Summer: "CUUUUTTEEE!"

Souma: "Ma'am...I'm trying to eat."

Oz and Qrow chuckle and smile wryly at the sight.

* * *

**-Normal Mode-**

After we took a short break we begin to search for an exit. We left the hall, when Souma points us towards a closer exit.

Throughout the time...Oz remind silence as we walk.

I can see Qrow talking to Souma asking him questions but Souma simply eats his cookies quietly ignoring whatever Qrow is asking causing him to sigh.

Maybe I should help.

Summer: "Hey Souma...I have a few question if you don't mind me asking?"

He stop to look at me and nods

Summer: "What do you remember?..before we came here."

Souma looks towards the ground with a sad expression.

Souma: "When I woke up I was in a chamber alone...that's when my "friend" showed up..."It" kept me company..."It" thought me how to fight and read also gave me food."

Summer: "I see."

The three of us stood there in silence...my hearts starts to break for him since I realized he's been in here alone without any human contact for what I assume...awhile.

Ozpin: "Well anyways young Souma, do you know what those shadow creatures we encountered before we enter the hall?"

Souma looks at Oz looking confused.

Souma: "What creatures?...I've been inside the hall, my bedroom, training room and the library. "It" forbids me to leave those areas...I never seen any shadow creatures."

Summer/Qrow/Ozpin: "Eh!?"

All three of us were surprise by his answer.

Qrow: "Wait kid...you didn't encounter them, how long have you been here?"

As soon as Qrow had said that, Souma looks slightly perturb. He cover his right eye with his hand.

Souma: "Argh..."

Souma starts groaning as if he's in pain.

Summer: "Souma?"

Souma: "I'm fine...just a headache...I don't remember how long I've been here."

Qrow: "Does "It" have a name?"

Souma then shook his head.

Souma"No...I don't know "Its" name..."It" told me that he hates having a name because only humans would name things."

I walk up to him and gently rub his head.

Summer: "Well either way you're not alone now. We're here to bring you out."

Souma eye's starts to sparkle.

Souma: "OUT! I'M GOING TO SEE THE OUTSIDE WORLD!"

Souma starts jumping up and down like a child and smile brightly as he couldn't contain his excitement.

I gently rub his head and smile and he grab my hand and urging us to speed us up because he couldn't wait.

We smile and chuckle lightly and carry on...eventually we reached the exit and let Souma be the first to open the door...at first he was hesitant but after I lightly pat his back and gently push him forward I encourage him.

Summer: "The outside world is a treasure trove waiting to be open. So go forth and see it's beauty."

* * *

Souma nods and smile at my words..he slowly take a step forward and pushes the door forward. He felt the gentle brew blowing his hair and hear the sounds of crickets singing. He slowly open his eyes and for the very first time...he must have felt the world was frozen in time.

The dots in Souma's eyes starts to spin and shine brightly into the night, he's capturing the beauty with his eyes for the very first time. He open his mouth and smile towards me.

Souma: "It's beautiful."

I look at him and thought for a moment...his parents are gone...that means he's all alone. I bite my lip feeling restless.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. Qrow is holding it and looks at me with a serious expression.

Qrow: "Can we talk?"

I nod at his request. Oz seeing this act as if he knew what Qrow will be asking...he decided to keep Souma company.

We walked someplace quiet to have our talk.

Summer: "So what is it?"

I ask with a slight tinged of annoyance whatever he's asking I'm sure I'll be annoyed. He looks to see if Souma can hear us. He looks at me and ask.

Qrow: "I known you for long time Summer, I know the look on your face. You plan on adopting the kid aren't you?"

I look down and nod.

Summer: "He's all alone...I mean look at him, he's been alone for awhile now and he's probably never seen another person when he woke up before we met him."

Qrow shook his head.

Qrow: "He's dangerous Summer, I know you feel like you must save everyone but remember you do not owe him anything...and his eyes, it creeps me out. That time in the hall, when he was looking at us. It was as if he was watching our very soul. That ain't no child Summer."

I was surprise by his words and got slightly mad at him

Summer: "He's a child."

Qrow "And a child that possesses strange eyes we know nothing about and a dangerous monster that claims to look after him...I mean as of now that monster could be watching us as we speak. ***Sigh*** Look, while you were feeding the boy Oz told me something interesting."

My eyes widen by his word.

Summer: "What is it?"

Qrow looks back at Souma talking to Oz as he's asking what animal is that.

Qrow: "Oz told me the boy is the source of burst of Aura...Summer, he's who we're looking for. Oz could see his Aura manifest...it covered the entire hall..but the way he saying it suggest it bigger than that...it appear he lacks control."

I walk pass him and turn my head to face him.

Summer:"Who cares if he has a monstrous Aura all I see is a child in need."

Qrow: "You're blinded by his appearance he could be lying Summer, he's not your child. I thought you of all people would at the very least doubt him."

I look away and continue walking.

Summer: "I believe him."

Qrow sigh and walk alongside her.

Qrow: "If he does anything...I won't hesitate."

* * *

Souma: "What are these ?"

Souma crouch down alongside Oz as he's looking at a cricket with stars in his eyes.

Ozpin: "These are crickets ...they're insect that produce sound."

Souma: "WOOOOOW HOW DO THEY DO IT?"

Souma grab Oz shoulder while jumping up and down.

Ozpin: "Ahahaha you'll know it eventually but come now it's best that we leave, the night can be dangerous if don't find shelter."

Souma: "Okay ."

Oz then chuckle lightly and rubs his head.

Ozpin: "It's okay ...you can drop the formality and call me Ozpin or Uncle Oz. We're friends now."

Souma: "OOOOOOO WE'RE FRIENDS!"

Souma start smiling and jumping up and down. He then see Qrow and I walk towards him, he quickly ran to my side smiling.

Souma: "Friend, I've made a new friend."

I rubs his head and smile.

Summer: "Souma...Oz's a headmaster for an academy where he teaches student to be Huntsmen and Huntresses."

Souma looks at me looking confuse as he tilt his head slightly

Souma: "What are those?"

Qrow then walks forward and grin

Qrow: "We're heroes kid, we save the day...everyday from threats that prove dangerous to mankind."

Souma: "OOOOOO THAT'S SO COOL!"

Souma's eyes sparkle yet again at Qrow's words.

Souma: "Can I be a Huntsman!?"

I walk up to him and gently rub his head.

Summer: "Yes, if your heart is in the right place. You could be the strongest Huntsman out there."

Souma: "Yosh! I've decided when I grow up I'll be a Huntsman."

Souma place his hand on his hip then point towards the moon...then he grew silent as he see the shattered moon.

Summer: "Souma...what's wrong."

Souma: "Nothing seeing the moon made me sad for some reason."

I place my hand on his shoulder.

Summer: "Come now...let's move and find shelter. A friend of ours should be here soon and we can go home."

Souma looks at me looking confused.

Souma: "Home?"

Summer: "Yea, home. You'll be staying with me."

Souma: "With you...does that mean that..."

He looks down looking sad.

Souma: "You'll be my mother."

Seeing him with tears slowly appearing at the corner of his eyes..I immediately drop to my knees and hug him.

Summer: "Yes Souma...if you want I can be your mother and we'll be a family."

Souma: "Family..."

Souma hugs me tightly and starts to cry loudly into the night...this poor child I've noticed something during my time with him...despite him looking positive, I've noticed something in his eyes...loneliness.

Qrow look at him feeling lost while Oz simply smile at this development.

* * *

**-Meanwhile Inside the Bullhead-**

**-James Ironwood's POV-**

Pilot: "General Ironwood we're an hour away from our destination."

While I was checking my scroll for an update of this sudden Aura burst, the pilot inform me of our progress. I nod and continue reading the data that was given to me...honestly the data I'm reading is frankly disturbing...Oum knows what's in store for us if we can't contain it.

***Scroll ringing***

James: 'What's this?'

I smile when I saw the name of the caller's ID.

James: "Ozpin."

* * *

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

I'm currently carrying Souma who's sleeping on my back...I'm guessing all the excitement has finally tucker him out.

Ozpin: "I've contacted James...he has our location and will be here in an hour, so in the meantime let's set up camp."

Oz told us and honestly I'm glad to hear it, I miss my family back at the Patch. Qrow immediately transform himself to that of a crow and flew to find shelter.

Summer: "Alright for now we'll keep walking."

Suddenly I felt Souma holding me tightly.I turn to see Souma's strange eyes staring at me...it looks as if he's staring into my soul. He then jump from my back and look around intensely with his cold eyes.

Summer: "S-Souma..what's wrong?"

I've never seen him looking like this...

Souma: "Something...something is coming at us...I can see them..."

Ozpin: "Grimm."

Oz quickly realized what he's referring to. Hearing the word Grimm I quickly unsheathed my scythe and prepare for combat..why now?..why when Qrow's not around. I can handle a large number of them but...with Souma by my side it could prove hard.

Ozpin: "Doesn't matter...I'll keep him safe."

**(Carpenter Brut - Hang'em All)**

Souma: "I can hear lots of footsteps coming at us..there's so many of them."

We soon hear the roars of multiple Beowolves heading our way...I recognized that a few of those roars are Alphas.

Ozpin: "Well that looks interesting."

Oz raise his cane and point upward..

I turn to see two giant Nevermores hovering above us.

Summer: "Shit."

I twirl my scythe preparing myself. We soon see the Beowolves emerge from the dark woods, they growl and howl at us. It spotted us and let out a large roar...soon a pack of them are running straight for us.

Ozpin:"Summer I got Souma cover, you do what you must."

Oz quickly took a battle stance and I nod, I quickly turn to face them as my silver eyes glows under the pale moonlight.

Summer: "Alrig-"

As soon as I was about to leave I see Souma running straight for them.

Summer: "WAIT SOUMA!"

My eyes glow bright out of fear for his safety. I quickly ran after him but soon both Oz and I saw something beyond our comprehension.

Souma leaps mid air and preform some sort of hand seals

Souma: "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

A large fireball shoot out from his fireball flew towards the pack of Beowolves blowing them away. Oz and I felt the heat from here, we saw the pack blown to smithereens as parts were scatter all over the place...some of the tree were caught on fire...how...this child preform such destruction at a young age?

Ozpin: "Amazing."

Oz was astounded for what he had saw and frankly so was I...how in the world did he did that without the need of Dust?...

Souma: "Mother! Look I killed them! hahahaha! I'm a Huntsman now aren't I!"

I bit my lip and walk towards him...he looks at me with a smile on his face...I immediately raise my hand and

*SLAP*

Slap him.

Souma was surprise by this...he turns to see me.

* * *

****-Souma Uchiha's POV-****

I felt a sharp pain on my cheek...this pain...I'm unfamiliar with this pain. I turn to see who I thought would be my mother...was she..was she upset? Didn't I beat them? They were the enemy were they not?

I turn and my pupil shrunk as I see the look on her face...she's...she's crying.

Souma: "Mother...why are you crying?"

She immediate drop and hug me.

Summer: "You naughty child...how could you be so reckless you could have gotten hurt."

She hugs me tightly...I can feel her warmth.

Souma: "I'm...I'm sorry...I wanted to show you that I can fight."

She then place her forehead onto mine.

Summer: "I know that you're strong...but remember Souma...you're no longer alone. You have us with you, never go into combat alone you hear me...promise me."

Souma: "I-I...I promise."

She then smile with her eyes close and gently rub my cheek.

Summer: "Sorry that I slap you...You nearly gave me a heart attack when you ran straight for them."

Souma: "It's okay...you're worried for me...I never felt that before."

She was caught off guard by my word...we soon hear a loud screech above us.

Ozpin: "While I'm glad that the two of you have grown closer...it seems that we have company heading our way."

Uncle Oz smiles at us but uses his cane and point upward. I look up to see two large creatures coming down on us.

Souma: "Mother...let's fight it together."

Summer: "That's my boy."

We took our stance and leap into combat.

Mother's silver eyes glows brightly

While my Sharingan spin brightly as well.

I won't let them take my mother away...I've finally found someone to love.

Souma: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Technique)

*POOF*

TO BE CONTINUE...


	5. Vol 0: The Bearer of The Sharingan

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

Souma: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Technique)

***POOF***

I summoned two clones of myself for combat. Uncle Oz and Mother were surprise by my clones.

Souma: "I'll handle one of them! can you handle the other!?"

Mother smile and leap mid air

Summer: "Leave it to me son!"

As the Nevermore swoop down for an attack I used two of my clones for an attack

Clones: "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)

My clones release barrage of small fireballs at the Nevermore causing it to dodge my attacks. Seeing this I took advantage of it and leap on top of the tree and landed on its back...as soon as it felt me on its back it quickly fly frantically to get rid of me.

Souma: "Ah!"

I quickly grab onto its' back, the creature then flew upwards into the skies.

Summer: "SOUMA!"

I can hear my mother screaming for me.

* * *

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

***CLANK***

I use my scythe to deflect the Nevermore's feather, and perform a back flip while I use my Semblance to dodge its' beak...seeing Souma getting drag into the sky made me worry. I turn to see Oz in hope he could save him but I see Oz defending himself from multiple Beowolves attack...an Alpha is among them.

Summer: "Damn it!" I have to kill this one quick and save Souma.

Summer: "TAKE THIS!"

***Clank Clank Clank***

I use my Semblance to quickly move around it and cut its' flesh...the Nevermore was annoyed by my action and screech loudly and flap its wing. It flew away from me only to see it turning around to perform a dive bomb.I quickly dodge it by jumping over its' back and dragging my scythe along it leaving a deep gash on its' back. It looks at me at contempt and charges towards me, my eye glows as I'm prepared to freeze it, when all of a sudden.

***BAM***

One of the Nevermore that Souma was fighting landed on top of it...I take a closer look and it that its' head had been decapitated.I hear a yell above me

Summer: "Souma!?"

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

While I was riding the Nevermore back...I barely held on due to the strong wind blowing against me...I grit myself and hang on...I need to kill it quick or else I'll be in trouble.

"It":_ "How's it hanging Souma?"_

I look to see "It" look at me on the back of the Nevermore's back.

Souma: "You! where have you been!?"

"It": _"Sleeping...I left you for a brief moment hoping you wouldn't do anything reckless and the moment I left I find you in a sky riding a monster."_

"It" looks at me judgmentally.

Souma: "Um..look I appreciate if you could help me!"

"It": _"Hmmmm. Nope."_

Souma: "HAH!"

My pupils went blank at "Its" respond.

"It": _"Remember what I said...I'll keep you safe if you remian inside the temple...you chose to leave remember...so...yeah."_

Souma:"OH COM-AAAAAARRRRRR!"

The Nevermore suddenly did a barrel roll leaving me frighten...uggh...I feel sick..I think the cookies are coming out.*

"It": _"AHAHAHA LOOK AT YOUR FACE! YEESH AREN'T YOU HANDLING THIS! AHAHAHA! WHAT'S THE POINT OF ALL THOSE TRAINING IF CAN'T EVEN BEAT A BIRD."_

I hear it laugh as it continues to mock me.

Souma: "HELP ME!"

"It": _"Look I've taught you all you need to know about Fire Release Technique...are you telling me you can't handle this pathetic creature._"

Souma:"My flame aren't strong enough, it's a lot stronger compare to those walking monsters on the ground (Beowolves)."

"It": _"Ah...I see...well I guess I can teach you something else..hmm how about Lightning Release Technique."_

Souma: "YES YES YES! ANYTHING I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS! HELP!"

The Nevermore then dive bomb in it's last attempt to get rid of me.

Souma: "I am never letting you go!"

I bit its' flesh holding on for dear life, The Nevermore screech loudly when I bit it.

"It": _"Phew aren't you an animal...here use this."_

I suddenly received a sharp pain in my brain...ah it's the same when it taught me Fire Release Technique.

"It": _"Remember use basic releases for now...using high level skill may exhaust you and you'll die. Your Sharingan is using up a lot of your chakra as it is...but then again you do have this monstrous amount of chakra so I'm sure you'll be fine."_

Souma: "Thanks!"

I crawl forward towards its' head. I glare at it as my sharingan glows in the the dark sky.

Souma: "EAT THIS! CHIDORI EISO!" (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)

I raise my right hand and red sparks begins to emit from my hand...so it sounds like a thousand birds I focus the electric on my hand and change it shape into a sharp knife.I swipe my hand and cut its head clean off.

Souma: "Did you see that! I cut its' head off ahaha! can't wait to tell mother about this."

"It": _"Um...Souma..I hate to break it to you...you're going to fall..."_

Souma:"Eh...EHHHHHH!?"

I look down and...did what I think I could...FLAP FLAP FLAP! Come on!

"It": _"Are you actually flapping your arms?"_

Souma: "Well I'm panicking and falling! Mother Heeeeeelp! AHHHH I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE!...IF I DIE I CAN'T EAT MOTHER'S COOKIES!"

"It":_ "*Groans* I think your priority is messed up...*sigh* just use your Sharingan on her and take a good look at her."_

I slowly open my eyes and the Sharingan activate as it twirls...I'm looking at my mother as she's fighting the other Nevermore...she's moving really fast by turning herself into...rose petals?...how did she do that?

"It": _"Now that you have a good look at her try using it yourself."_

I listen to what it said and try it on...come on!The Nevermore corpse landed on top of the other Nevermore that mother is fighting. She looks at me in a state of ...Focus...AaARGHh! My head! suddenly my head experience a sharp pain.

* * *

**-Flashback. Year Unknown.-**

I enter a room where my grandfather resides...I was called upon by him to discuss something I enter I see him sitting...meditating.

?:"Souma..is that you? Come in boy have a seat."

I sat directly behind in a seiza form...I then see my grandfather slowly turn to face me.

Grandfather: "Do you know why I call you?"

I gulp due to being nervous.

Souma:"It...it's because of my eyes."

My grandfather gaze upon me coldly...his gaze pierce through my very soul.

Grandfather: "Ever since your parents' death I've been task to take care of you, you've been living inside this temple without coming into contact with the outside world...Now I care for you not because you're family...no, it was out of obligation for the clan. Souma, you are merely 3 yet you managed to unlocked your Sharingan...now that a feat no Uchiha could possibly achieved."

I look down feeling a bit sad.

Grandfather: "Spare me your emotion boy, we Uchiha must learn to control our emotion otherwise we'll be consumed by it just like your parents."

I clenched my fist when he talk about my parents.

Souma:"Do-don't talk about my pa-parents that way..."

The room was completely silence when I spoke out against him. My Sharingan activates unconsciously as I glare at him.

Grandfather: "Hooo, you have some backbone...I guess your time studying in the library had made you brave...was it because of "Her"."

Souma: "No..No sir."

...The silence is killing me...

Grandfather: "Very well, you may leave. Seek out Daisuke and inform him that I gave you the permission to begin your training...you might find that physical strength can be as strong as knowledge...in the following days I will declare in the clan meeting that I have selected you as next successor and leader of this clan."

My pupils shrunk by his word.

Souma: "Huh? Next clan head...me."

Grandfather simply nods.

Grandfather: "You're a prodigy Souma...an unparalleled genius that rarely happens..it seems that the God of Light and the God of Darkness favors you as their champion."

Souma: "To do what?"

All I could remember was my grandfather smiling.

* * *

**-End of Flashback-**

The pain slowly dissipate, FOCUS! I close my eyes and channel my chakra...soon my body slowly turn itself into black rose petals...I use it to break the fall by teleport onto a tree...I slowly open my eyes to see that I'm holding onto a tree.

Souma: "I DID IT!"

I teleport down using mother's ability and stood next to her. She immediately hug me tightly.

Summer: "Souma! you're safe! And your Semblance, it's the same as mine!"

Souma: "Semblance what is that?"

As she was about to respond I hear the Nevermore slowly getting up...mother immediately stood in front of me to shield me with her eyes glowing. It charges towards us but before it could reach us we hear a tree falling...soon the tree landed on top of the Nevermore killing it.

Qrow:"Hah! I guess it ain't your lucky day."

We quickly turn our head to see a familiar face.

Summer:"QROW!"

Souma: "UNCLE QROW!"

Ozpin: "Excellent work everyone. Especially you young Souma, you were very brave."

Summer: "Ahem."

Oz immediately cough as he was glared at by mother.

Ozpin: "Foolish but brave nonetheless, you shouldn't leap into battle like that without back up."

Souma: "Sorry Uncle Oz."

I look down feeling sad..but I feel a warm touch on my head as Uncle Oz rubs my head.

Ozpin:"But what I saw takes courage...Souma you definitely have what it takes to be a Huntsman."

Souma:"Hehehehe."

I smile and nod.

Qrow:"Are you alright? I heard fighting and quickly came."

Uncle Qrow asked worryingly but Uncle Oz point with his cane, we turn to see dozen of Beowolves corpse laying around...

Ozpin: "I still got it you know. ahaha."

We have sweat drop appear behind our head.

* * *

**(Twenty One Pilots - Heathens)**

As we were about to leave we hear something above us. I look up and see a strange creature...it shine its bright light at us.

Souma: "Mother...what is that? An enemy!"

Ozpin: "Hahaha no young Souma...that..that is a friend."

Uncle Oz looks at me with a smile and I see the strange creature land before us...soon I see a man emerge from the creature he look at us and smile.

James: "OZ! QROW! SUMMER! THANK OUM I FOUND YOU!"

He walk towards us and shake Uncle Oz's hand.

Qrow: "Jimmy glad that you finally decide show up."

James: "Ahahaha Sorry Qrow there was a sudden Aura burst and it messed with the system so I had trouble tracking you."

The man then looks at me looking confused.

James: "Who's this? I didn't know you had a son Qrow?"

Qrow:"AHAHAHA! AS IF!"

Qrow suddenly felt a sharp jab on his stomach, it seem mother didn't like what he said.

Ozpin:"This young man is the source of Aura burst James."

Uncle Oz looks at him with a serious expression.

James: "You mean to say...that this child."

Uncle Oz push back his glasses

Ozpin: "Yes James...this child, you and I both know what this means."

The man then looks away and turn to face him.

James: "If that is the case then the boy must come with me."

My hearts starts to beat rapidly when I heard what he had said. I immediately grab hold of mother's she saw this she got upset.

Summer:"Oh no you don't you're not taking him from me."

The man was surprise by her anger.

James: "Summer...I didn't expect this from you, you do know I can't just return empty handed. They will suspect us."

Qrow: "Then lie Jimmy, you know Summer. Once she made up her mind you ain't gonna change it."

James: "***Sigh*** Alright I'll do what I can but that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on him, and Ozpin...no secret you got me."

Uncle Oz nods and smile.

James: "Alright jump in we'll send you back home."

Summer smile and hold me closer bringing me to this metallic creature.

Summer: "We'll be flying home Souma."

Souma: "Flying...urrgh."

I suddenly had the urge to vomit causing Qrow and Summer to laugh.

* * *

**-Flashback. Year Unknown.-**

**-3rd Person's POV-**

***Knock Knock Knock***

Grandfather:"Come in."

An elderly man is quietly drinking his tea, this man is none other than Souma's grandfather.

?: "Master I've come bearing news."

Grandfather: "Ah Daisuke come and sit, deliver your report."

Daisuke: "Yes sir."

Daisuke sit in a seiza form and deliver his report.

Daisuke: "The training of young master Souma have been progressing well."

Grandfather: "I see...so what are the problems that resides in your heart? I doubt you're here just to tell me that."

Daisuke: "His speed sir...he's learning very quickly and adapting to all the training I gave out...some of the training are usually taught to those in the squad."

Gradfather: "I see."

Souma's grandfather continues to sip his tea.

Grandfather: "Anything else?"

Daisuke:"His Sharingan...it's evolving too quickly..he already achieved his third tomoe within six months...that's unprecedented."

Grandfather: "What are you afraid of?"

Daisuke: "Forgive me for speaking out of term, the boy is a monster."

Grandfather:"Hoo, is that how you see him?"

Daisuke nods.

Daisuke:"His intelligence is one thing...I feel like he's toying with us with that cherry attitude of his. There are times I feel like he knows what I'm thinking and frankly I'm scared of him."

Grandfather?: "Sorry you feel that way."

Daisuke: "No I shou-"

Daisuke immediately leap back and took out his kunai.

Daisuke: "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Suddenly he see his clan master change shape.

Daisuke: "Souma!"

Souma: "I'm truly sorry you felt that way about me."

Daisuke was panic stricken...he saw Souma's eyes...they were cold...and empty. He gulp trying to calm himself...then he saw the clan leader sitting behind Souma.

Daisuke: "Master?"

Grandfather: "You may leave Daisuke."

Daisuke bit his lip and bow and left the room.

Grandfather: "Impressive Souma, you've become quite capable in your genjutsu, at this rate you'll master it by the the time you hit five. If all goes according to plan...you will soon have the power to protect the Maidens."

Souma: "Yes...grandfather."

**FADE TO BLACK**

Grandfather: 'Or destroy them.'

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

* * *

**_Author:_**

**_Well that's the end of the Uchiha's Hideout Arc, we'll meet the main girls in the next chapter._**

**_So what do you guys/girls think, I feel like I did alright especially Summer's character which we know little about. I like to imagine her a more mature Ruby._**

**_Either way thanks for taking the time to read_**

**_I'll see you all in the next chapter._**


	6. Vol 0: Shall Never Lose Sight Of Family

**-Inside the Bullhead. En route to Patch.-**

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

I'm gently rubbing Souma's head, he's currently asleep and after everything we went through I'm not surprise. Seeing him in action today made me forget that he's a child.

James: "So you're telling me this child fought a pack of Beowolves and a Giant Nevermore by himself and won."

James looks at Oz looking baffled.

Qrow: "Look Oz, despite the shit we went through in that ruin I gotta say I'm having a hard time believing as well."

Qrow cross his arm as he listen to Oz's explanation to what had happen when he left.

Ozpin: "Oh believe me, it happened. Young Souma's Aura was truly beyond that of a normal person, he showed various unique ability such as casting large fireballs and cloning himself."

Indeed from an outsider point of view the thing Souma did could be considered magic.

Qrow: "So he did all of that and somehow is able to use his Semblance that is similar if not the same as Summer's?"

I see Oz nod to Qrow's question.

James: "How the hell did he do that?"

James' curiosity grew stronger towards this child

Ozpin: "I believe it's something to do with his eyes."

Oz said it calmly as he stares at the sleeping Souma.

James: "His eyes? that strange dots in his eyes?"

Oz nods to James question.

Ozpin: "Yes, I believe his eyes is similar to that of Summer's silver eyes in terms of possessing unique ability. As you all know Summer's eyes have the ability to freeze Grimm in its' trek. Souma on the other hand have the ability to copy other people Semblance."

James: "You can't be serious! That's impossible each Semblance is unique for that person alone. Not only are you telling me he can copy Semblance he also have the ability to use the element without the need of Dusts."

Oz merely listen to James as he talk.

James: "If what you say is true then you know what each country will do right?"

I lower my head and bit my lips lightly.

Summer: "They'll try to capture him or worse kill him out of fear."

I said it while touching his cheek looking sad.

Ozpin: "It won't come to that, you can trust me. I believe you know what to do right James?"

Oz looks at James signalling something.

James: "Yes Ozpin, Don't worry about it."

Qrow: "So what now...raise the kid so we can induct him into our secret club against the Queen?"

Qrow said it with a sarcastic tone.

Qrow:"I mean the kid got skills sure, but we can't really pin all our hope on him."

Oz chuckles and looks at Qrow.

Ozpin: "Qrow, he won't be alone...he'll be surrounded by those he loves and trust."

Qrow looks away as gaze upon the starry night.

Qrow:"I hope your right Oz."

* * *

**-Patch. Morning. Home.-**

**-Yang Xiao Long's POV-**

Tai: "Yang! Yang! Get up it's morning! brush up and get ready for breakfast I've made pancakes."

I slowly open my eyes and yawn as I stretch myself. I slowly rise up and look towards the morning sun, I adjust my hair and let it bath under its light.

Yang: 'Wonder if mom's home.'

I got up and took of my clothes off, I walk towards my wardrobe and grab my clean clothes. After I took my clothes I immediately head towards the bathroom. As I leave I saw the door leading to Ruby's room is left wide open...I can hear her giggling. My eyes widen because I believe my mom's home.

Yang: "MOM!?"

I quickly ran into the room and see someone playing with her.

Souma: "Oh..."

I see a boy around my age looking at me...who is he?

Souma: "Um...you're naked."

I nap back to reality as I look down and see myself stark naked...my face immediately turn red and I quickly ran out of room.

Yang: "DAD! THERE'S A STRANGER IN RUBY'S ROOM!"

Wait Ruby is with him. I quickly turn back and ran past him grabbing Rubes as left the room.

Ruby: "Bye Bye!"

I see her cutely waving goodbye, Ruby don't say that to him, he's a stranger.

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

I wave goodbye to Ruby...what a sweet girl.

The blonde one however I feel like I've caused a misunderstanding.

I slowly stand up and made my way downstairs. As I was about to leave the room I notice a teddy bear sitting on the table...for some reason I felt sad looking at it. I shrug the feeling and close the door behind me.

I see Tai Xiao Long who is the husband to mother and technically making him my adoptive father.

Tai: "So first day and you peep on my naked daughter huh?"

He looks at me while grinning.

I gulp and look down...his hand reaches out to me and I quickly close my eyes.

I then felt a warm feeling on my head.

I open my eyes to see Tai rubbing my head.

Tai: "It was an accident, I've known my daughter and her bad habits, she always walk around the house naked in the morning. I should have warn you when you went to play with Ruby, ah well still...if you're thinking any funny business with Yang you'll be in a lot of trouble young man."

He looks at me while smiling...his smile however looks threatening.

***BONK***

Summer: "Stop messing with him!"

I see mom standing behind him holding Ruby while laughing at Tai, she use her fist and knock Tai's head.

Tai: "OW! I'm joking, I'm joking. Sheesh."

Summer: "Souma, come down now we're gonna have breakfast I told Yang about you but it's best if you introduce yourself."

Mother said it with a smile. Ruby then reach her hands out towards me.

Summer:"What's this Rubes, you want to be with Souma? Strange she's usually shy around strangers."

Summer then let Ruby down and she walk towards me tackling me and hugging me.

Souma: "Ruby hehe relax I'll carry you."

I rub her head gently and carry her. I walk downstairs to see Uncle Oz watching television while drinking coffee from his mug and beside him I see Yang glaring at me on the sofa. I place Ruby down and walk towards her.

Souma: "Um...Yang, I want to say sorry. I shouldn't have peek at you it was my bad."

Before coming down, Tai told me a simple trick in how to handle women/girls is that

**'If she's angry don't bother arguing and move on.'**

I'm unsure how effective this is...

Yang: "It'sfine..."

Souma: "What?"

Yang looks at me and clenched her teeth, she then leaps out of the sofa doing a back flip and struck a pose in front of Ruby and I, we look at her feeling confuse.

She's currently wearing a yellow T-shirt with brown shorts...her most defining feature is a long beautiful blonde twin-tail style hair and her purple eyes (lilac).

Yang: "I'm Yang age 5, big sister to Ruby! she's 3 years old by the way."

She immediately points at me...Um I look around and copy what she did, I did a front flip and landed in front of her while striking a pose.

Souma: "Souma Uchiha age 5, your adoptive brother!"

Tai,mother,Ruby and Uncle Oz clap their hands in the background.

***Clap Clap Clap Clap***

Tai/Summer/Ozpin/Ruby: "OOOOOOOOO."

The four of them said it in unison...Gods this is embarrassing, my face quickly turn red.

Yang: "Yahahahaha! you're pretty good!"

She ran up to me and place her arm on my shoulder.

Yang: "Your big sister here is going to keep you safe."

Souma: "...We're the same age."

For some reason she tighten her grip on my neck and the looks on her face screams 'I'm the eldest.'

Souma: "Um...you're the eldest, big sis."

Yang: "YAHAHAHA! That's right."

She immediately grab my hand and drag me to Ruby and grab hers.

Yang: "Now then the three of us will now go outside and play till the sun goes down.

Ruby: "YAY!"

Ruby raise both her arms feeling excited. Yang then pull our hands and led us to the door until we hear a certain someone.

* * *

Summer: "Ahem...and where do you think you're going?"

The three of us froze in front of the door and felt shiver down our spine as we felt a threatening aura.

The three of us turn our head and see our smiling mother holding a large wooden spoon chuckling and smiling while being surrounded by purple aura...for a moment there we thought we saw a demon mask hovering behind her.

Summer: "I already said it's time for breakfast didn't I, Are you simply gonna ignore your mother's hard work?"

Souma: "No mother."

Yang: "N-N-no."

Ruby: "I'M HUNGRY!"

She then smile and beckon us to come and have breakfast meanwhile I can hear Uncle Oz talking to Tai.

Ozpin: "Remind me to never ignore her."

Tai nods quickly.

* * *

**-Afternoon. Outside.-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

After breakfast, I'm currently playing hide and seek with Yang and Ruby...

Souma: "One...Two...Three..."

How did it come to this.

**-Few minutes earlier-**

Yang: "Alright we'll be playing hide and seek, we'll draw straw too see who's it."

Yang then place three random size small stick in her hand with a wide smile on her face.

I calmly took one

Ruby took one feeling excited.

Yang hold the last one in her hand smiling brightly.

Yang: "Alright the person who's it...iiissssss..Souma."

Souma: "Eh...EHHHH! HOW!? WHY!? MINE'S LONGER THAN YOURS!"

Yang then took the stick out of my hand.

***SNAP***

***Crow Cawing***

Yang: "There yours is smaller."

Souma: "You know...you could have just said you're it."

Yang than smile widely as she looks at me she twirl her twin-tailed hair and points at me.

Yang: "Well I wooden have a chance to mess with you. Get it...wooden."

I lightly chuckle at her pun but I can hear Ruby mentally groan behind her.

* * *

**-End of flashback-**

Souma: "Ready or not her I come."

I can't see them anywhere close by...they must be hiding somewhere near the house.

Hmm...Since Yang messed with me it's my turn now...I grin while having an evil laugh.

***Inhale***

***Exhale***

Souma: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." (Shadow Clone Technique)

I look at my clones and gave them an order to find Yang and Ruby...the clones quickly nods and flicker away.

Soon I or my clone found my first victim.

Souma: "Ah ha! found one of you."

The Clone uses mother's Semblance and teleport to one of the hiding site.

He see an wooden basket shaking from time to time...he grin and slowly walk towards it.

he took off the wooden lid to see Yang hiding inside. She looks up and have a blank look on her face.

he gently tap two of my fingers on her forehead and smile gently.

Souma: "Found you."

Yang then quickly got out of her hiding spot.

"Hey what the!? How did you find me so quickly?"

"Magic."

*POOF*

My clone disappear from her sight in a puff of smoke causing her to blink multiple times

She then pout as she grind her teeth

Yang: "SOUUUUMMMMAAAAAA! HOW DID YOU DO THAT! GET BACK HERE!"

I ignore Yang's yelling and turn my focus on Ruby

Souma: "Now to find our baby sister."

***Teleport in the kitchen and open the lower cabinet.***

Clone 2: "Ruby?"

***Teleport onto the roof and find a nest of baby birds.***

Clone 3: "Aaaaha! Found you!...not here."

***Teleport onto the garden to see a scarecrow.***

Souma: "...Is she in the house?"

I walk inside and look around eventually I turn my head facing upstairs.

Souma: "Found you."

I enter mom's bedroom to see Ruby hiding under the bed...as I was to tag her I catch her fallen asleep...I smile and gently pick her up and carry her to her room.

I close the door behind me and walk downstairs to see Yang watching cartoon on television.

* * *

Yang: Took you long enough I got bored waiting...and HOW DID YOU MAKE YOURSELF DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT?"

I smile wryly and sat to her.

Souma: "I'll tell you later...I'm beat."

I turn to see what's on TV.

TV: "Autobot roll out!"

Interesting show. I've slowly adapted myself with these new technologies, when I first arrived here I was astounded by the technologies that I've never seen in my life.

As I sat next to Yang, I catch her looking at me from time to time.

For the moment, the silence is peaceful yet awkward.

I turn to see Yang's fingers fidgety...

Yang: "...Let's watch something else."

**TV: (David Bowie - Heroes)**

As we watch TV, Yang slowly turns to face me.

Yang: "Hey...Souma, can I ask you something?"

Yang broke the silence and looks at me with a sad expression.

Souma: "Yes Yang. What's wrong?"

She look hesitant but eventually found courage to ask.

Yang: "Where are your parents?"

She avoid looking at me after she asked that.

Souma: "They passed away...I think...I'm not even sure anymore."

Yang: "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that."

I raise my hand and gently rub her head

Souma: "It's fine I can't remember much anyways hehehe."

She then looks at me...seeing her eyes nearly made me activate my Sharingan unconsciously due to how beautiful they are.

Yang: "Then we'll make new memories!"

Souma: "I'm sorry what?"

I see Yang stand on the sofa with her hands on her hip while smiling brightly as she looks at me...maybe it's me but the light from the evening sun made her hair shine brighter. I then hear a familiar voice calling out to me.

Ruby: "Souma..."

I turn my head to see Ruby standing next to the sofa rubbing her eyes.

Ruby: "You'll stay with us right...you'll be our brother right?"

I smile and carry Ruby to place her on my lap.

Souma: "Yes little red, from now on big brother is here to keep you company."

I pound my chest with pride, Yang then look slightly annoyed.

Yang: "HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!"

She immediately tackle me and put me in a headlock while Ruby laughs at my predicament...I can't breathe.

We laugh our day away till night fall.

* * *

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

Summer: "We're back! sorry we're late we had to buy some furniture and clothes for Sou-."

Tai: "Summer I'll carry the stuff to the room...huh..usually Yang would tackle one of us by now. where are they."

Tai place the bags on to the floor and looks at me. I point him to the sofa where we see three children sleeping peacefully while hugging each other.

Yang lay her head on Souma's shoulder while hugging his arm, Ruby is sleeping on his lap while holding his hand...and Souma..he's asleep while smiling knowing that his sisters are by his side.

Tai: "Well...glad to see they're getting along. Should we wake them up."

I shook my head.

Summer: "No, let them sleep. We'll wake them up for dinner later."

Tai: "Alright. I'll move the stuff."

As Tai left the living room, I take the camera from the cupboard and stand in front of them.

***CLICK***

After I took their picture...maybe I should frame it. Huh Souma's first picture with his sisters...hehe.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

_**Author: A chill chapter...**_


	7. Vol 0: For The Need To Obtain Strength

**-Morning. Home.-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

***Birds Chirping***

I slowly open my eyes as I hear the sound of birds chirping away. I turn my head to see Ruby sleeping next to me while hugging my arm...ah she must have snuck in while I was asleep. Seeing her sleeping peacefully warms my heart...I then gently rub her head. What a peaceful morning...

***BANG***

YANG: "WAKE UP! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

Souma: "And it's ruined."

I see a very loud but small blond dragon standing in front of my door smiling widely.

Yang: "Hehe What's this? Need someone to sleep with you I thought you've grown past it haha."

Souma: "Look Yang! I told you to knock instead of kicking the door open!"

I was slightly fuming...then I see something frightening...Yang grin and ran towards me...wait oh no

Souma: "Yang...YANG!"

Yang: "CANNONBALL!"

I see Yang jump after she ran towards me...oh sweet Oum.

***SMACK* *THUD* *OOF***

I felt a sharp pain on my stomach when I open my eyes...I see Yang sitting on top of me laughing...I can feel my soul leaving my body. This cause Ruby to slowly get up and open her eyes as she rubs them.

Runy: "Yang...Souma...what are you guys doing?"

Yang: "Morning Rubes!"

Souma: "Mor...ning little...red."

After a few yawns and stretches, Ruby got her energy back.

Ruby: "MORNING GUYS! IS IT TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

Yang: "Yea! Mom's calling us down for some chow, so hurry up and get dress."

Yang leap off me and stand next to my bed...I can finally breath.

Yang: "Well come on Souma! get your lazy butt moving already."

Yang then ran out of my room laughing while Ruby went to her room leaving me soulless in bed.

Souma: "She hits like a truck."

* * *

**-Chibi Time Transition-**

The three of us are taking a bath

Ruby is playing with her rubber duck in the bath tub.

Yang pour a large bucket of cold water over me as I shampoo my hair.

**-End Transition-**

* * *

After the morning fiasco, I head downstairs wearing my grey T-shirt and black shorts. I look myself in the mirror...it's been a year now since I've arrived. I've notice that my hair had grown longer.

"I should ask Tai if can go into the city for a hair cut."

Throughout my time here I've learn to adapt and improve myself in order to become a Huntsman.

From time to time, I rarely see mom due to her job as a Huntress but I didn't let it get to me because I know she's out there protecting and saving lives.

There are times where I catch Ruby looking sad due to mom's absent presence in the house. Because of it, I took upon myself to ensure she doesn't feel lonely...that and Yang constantly dragging us out to play with her.

As I got dress I see a picture frame on my desk, I walked up to it and see a picture of the three of us sleeping on the sofa...I pick it up and smile as I look at it, If lucky to have them by my side.

I then place the picture frame back onto the table as I hear Ruby calling out to me for breakfast.

Ruby: "Souma! Come down! Breakfast is ready!"

Souma: "Alright!"

I left my room and close the door.

Of course during my time here I didn't simply laze around...I trained as hard as possible.

I remembered when I beg Tai and mom to teach me and train me the necessary skills and knowledge to become a Huntsman.

At first they rejected me stating that I'm still young for that, but I've learn ways to persuade them with my charms.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**-Chibi Time-**

Souma:"Train me."

I spoke to Tai outside the restroom door.

Souma: "Train me."

I spoke to mom as she watches television.

Souma: "Train me. Train me. Train me. Train me."

Eventually my charm succeeded and I got them to train me.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

After breakfast, I went to watch the television, Tai have to leave the house early soon due to his work as a teacher at Signal Academy.

I wanted to enroll but I was far too young for that.

So my daily schedule is as follows

Morning - Wake up, Quick Exercise, Shower, Breakfast, Play with Ruby, Morning Training

Afternoon - Play with Yang, Quick Shower, Cook Lunch, Lunch, Studying in the library, Play with Yang and Ruby.

Evening - Sparring session with Yang, Meditate, Shower, Cook Dinner, Dinner.

Night - Sneak out, Night training (Mastering the Sharingan), Sleep.

And that's my usual schedule, everyday is a rinse and repeat. The reason I have sparring session with Yang is because she found out that our parents are training me ahead of her. She got jealous and basically threw a tantrum...she nearly destroy my room, eventually I convinced Tai to train her as well.

My Sharingan however...I felt like I did all I could, I've learned the basic Elemental Releases such as Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning. The reason I could learn it is because I have a one-eyed friend looking out for me.

The Sharingan however have reached its limit for now...I can feel that there's more to it but I'm unsure how to unlock its secrets. I asked "It" about it but it simply look away and ignored me by saying...

"It": _"You'll find out eventually."_

Those words still bug me for some reason. Ah well, there's still time before training and I can see ruby bringing out some coloring books, she looking at me with stars in her eyes hoping that I'll join her.

I pat her head and smile.

Souma: "Let's do it in the living room, I'll go and get the crayons."

Ruby: "YAY!"

She immediately ran into the living room.

Souma: "You joining?"

I asked Yang with a smirk.

Yang: "Nah, I have to do morning training. Gotta get myself ready for our spar...this time I won't lose."

Souma:"Hooo, brave words for someone who lost a lot against me."

Yang clenched her teeth and growl lightly.

Yang: "Well...it's because you have magic eyes and mom's Semblance...when I get my Semblance you'll be in a world of hurt."

I look at her as she pout..I raise my hand and poke her forehead.

Souma: "Well then, when you do hurt me? Do treat me with care as well haha."

I left her standing as she touch her forehead still pouting.

Yang: "I'LL WIN YOU HEAR ME! I'LL WIN!"

For a moment I see a golden aura being emitted from her..strange.

I see Summer sitting in the dinning room, looking at Yang grinning.

Summer: "Ah, youth."

Mom said it with a smile on her face while drinking her coffee.

As I am playing with Ruby unbeknownst to me, my parents are discussing about me.

**-Tai Xiao Long's POV-**

As I was eating with my wife I see her looking at Ruby and Souma who are in the living room playing, she looks at them with loving eyes. Seeing her like this, made me glad we took Souma in, As a Huntress she rarely have time to spend with her family and enjoying the peace. But she does not regret doing her job.

Tai: "Glad Souma have finally adjusted to the family, I mean look at Rubes. She practically attached herself to him."

I said it with a smile, Summer then sips her coffee while looking at me.

Summer: "Indeed, and Yang finally have a rival that can match her fiery personality. I've never seen her so competitive."

We both laugh..then I notice something strange.

Tai: "What's wrong?"

Summer was surprise by my question and look at her cup of coffee.

Summer: "Oz contacted me with the findings within the ruins."

Tai: "You mean the ruins where you found Souma?"

She nods and looks at me.

Summer: "After a year, There still finding new skeleton remains..it still made me uneasy that Souma stayed at a place like that all alone."

I reached out and hold her hand...she smile and hold mine as well.

Summer: "Not only that Oz told me that James found strange symbols that could prove significant to Souma."

Tai: "Wait...is James asking us to bring Souma to him?"

She nods.

Summer: "Yes, he is hoping that Souma could Identify what the symbols mean and not only that they've also discovered the library containing ancient texts and books. James said if Souma could read and translate it to them they might find clues in the Grimm's origins and ways to defeat the Queen."

I look down in silent and look towards the living room. I see Souma and Ruby laughing while coloring their books.

Tai: "When is he expecting us bring him."

Summer: "Whenever we feel comfortable as they're still exploring the ruins."

Tai: "I don't like it Summer, I feel like James is treating him like some sort of weapon to be use."

She looks at me worryingly.

Summer: "Souma had trouble adjusting for a few months with his nightmares...and I don't think he realized it. The boy must have experienced something traumatic, I mean haven't you noticed the boy is maturing faster than his actually age...it's as if he's forcing it."

Summer: "He's wants to be an adult."

I nod at her word.

Tai: "I know that he's been sneaking out late night training his...Sharingan. His eyes..Summer, those aren't normal eyes. It's almost like they're stories from a-"

Summer: "Fairy Tales."

Tai: "Your silver eyes are one thing in stopping Grimm but his on the other hand I've never heard of it and I was trying to find clues about it in Signal Academy both Fiction and Non-fiction. Noting makes sense."

Summer: "Yea, I'm worried that his eyes might be the one forcing him to act this way."

Tai: "Casting elemental spells without the need of Dust. If he truly master it...he could very well topple the world when he's older."

Summer then stand and walks behind me grabbing my shoulder.

Summer: "He won't abused his gifts...he has a family after all. Something tells me he won't make Yang and Ruby cry."

Tai: "Yea you're right Yang would probably punch him and Ruby will do her puppy dog eyes on him."

We both laughed, she leans and kiss my cheek.

Summer: "You best be off to work now. I'm gonna go get ready to train Souma."

Tai: "Alright."

* * *

**-Outside. In the woods. Late Morning-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

I stand in the center of the woods with my eyes close and practice my breathing...

Mom placed multiple targets around me...some of them are hidden in weird angle.

***Inhale***

***Exhale***

I slowly raise both my arm and in a calm motion, Soon four kunais appear and I open my eye and activate my Sharingan. I flicker above the center of a large rock and toss my kunais.

***CLANG***

***CLANG***

***CLANG***

The Kunais I threw flew in different locations and some ricochet one another to hit its' target.

***THUD***

***THUD***

***THUD***

***THUD***

***THUD***

I landed and deactivate my Sharingan...I look around to see mom leaning on a tree.

Summer: "Well done Souma, perfect score."

I look at the targets and each one of them hit dead center. I smile as mom rubs my head.

Ruby: "WOOOOOWWWW THAT'S SO COOL!"

Soon I hear a familiar voice. I turn to see Ruby, before I could say anything she tackle me down onto the ground...she looks at me with sparkles in her eyes.

Souma: "Ahahah Ruby! what are you doing here? I thought your playing with Yang?"

Yang: "She was."

I then look up to see Yang smiling at me. Her lilac eyes still shine within these woods.

Yang: "She wanted to spy on her big brother while he's training."

Ruby: "You're so cool Souma! How did you do that!? Is it because of your eyes!?"

I see Ruby's silver eyes sparkle in excitement. Mom stood there laughing.

Ruby: "Mom! I want to train as well!"

I see Ruby quickly get off of me and ran towards mom hugging her.

Summer: "Is that so Ruby? I'm afraid you have to wait till you're older."

She the pout.

Ruby: "But I'm old now! I want to train it's not fair that Yang and Souma gets to train."

She then rubs her hair smiling.

Summer: "When you're older Rubes, I'll train you personally alright."

Ruby: "Moouu..."

Seeing her pouting made me walked up behind her and carry her by the waist catching her off guard.

Souma: "For someone who wants to grow older, you should start drinking more milk Rubes."

Ruby: "I don't like the taste."

I place her on my shoulder and she pout.

Souma: "Come now Ruby, if you want to be as strong as me you have to drink your milk."

She then looks down at me.

Ruby: "Really?"

Souma: "Yes Ruby, I'm strong because I drink milk."

She then smile brightly

Ruby: "Alright! I'll drink milk! Come Souma! RUN!"

She starts pushing herself on top of me.

Yang: "Oh you're running eh..."

I suddenly have shiver and hesitate to turn...I can feel a very frightening aura behind me. I slowly turn my head to see, Yang grinning madly and prepare herself to chase me.

Ruby: "RUN SOUMA RUN!"

Souma: "AH HOT POTATOES!"

I ran for dear life with Ruby on my shoulders.

Yang: "HERE I COME!"

Yang darts at I speed after me.

I turn my head to see a yellow dragon kicking dust as she run towards me.

I scream like a little girl.

Souma: "WAIT WAIT WAIT! STOP! MOM! HELP! RUBY STOP COVERING MY EYES I CAN'T SEE WHERE I'M GOING!"

Ruby: "YAAAAAAYYY RUN SOUMA!"

Yang: "COME HERE SOUMA!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to them...hiding above the tree, a small Grimm that is levitating is currently watching them.

**-In an unknown location-**

A woman with her face covered in darkness was watching them through the Grimm.

?: "Interesting..."

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

_**Author: Spies from the shadow? MonkaS**_


	8. Vol 0: Arrived At Signal City

**-Signal City. Morning.-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

***Yawn***

In this early fine morning I'm currently on a ship with dad. Dad told me he received an emergency call regarding one of the findings in the ruins I once stayed. Mom isn't around because she was called to do a job.

From the sound of things, General Ironwood deem it important enough...and now I'm on my way to Signal City to meet him.

Tai: "*Sigh* Leaving the girls behind with Qrow doesn't ease my heart."

I laugh at dad's reaction, before we left the girls were throwing tantrum that they're being left behind and wanted to come with us.

As Tai was calm them down I see a crow perched on top of a tree looking at us, I activate my sharingan and find something about the crow...I grin and teleport leaving behind black petals. The crow looks at me with a surprise look on its face.

I grab hold of the bird as it was cawing away trying to break free from my grip, I teleport next to Ruby and Yang and showed them the bird.

Souma: "Here you can play with him while we leave."

Yang and Ruby look at the bird looking confused.

The crow blinked multiple time then glare at Souma...Tai was laughing in the background.

Souma: "Meet Uncle Qrow."

Yang/Ruby: "Uncle Qrow..is a bird."

The girls blinked their eyes multiple times in disbelief, the crow then transform himself into a familiar form.

Qrow stands before them scratching the back of his head while sighing.

Yang/Ruby: "UNCLE QROW!"

Both of the girls yelled out in surprise.

Ruby: "HOW DID YOU DO THAT! THAT'S SO COOL!"

Before Qrow had a chance to talk...he see Dad and I sneaking away.

Qrow: "HEY!"

The moment we got caught...we ran immediately

Qrow: "Get back here!"

Yang/Ruby: "UNCLE QROW HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Qrow: "Urgh..."

* * *

Thinking bad that was kinda mean of me...ah who am I kidding that was fun. I look outside too see Signal City in the horizon...and it looks amazing.

Tai: "See that, That large building right there...that son is Signal Academy. It's the place I work as a teacher to train students before they leave for their Huntsmen and Huntress Training."

Souma: "Where do they train dad?"

Tai: "Well as you know, Remnant has four Kingdom. Vale which is where we're currently are, Vacuo, Atlas and Mistral. Each of these countries have an academy that train future Huntsmen and Huntresses. Vacuo have Shade Academy, Mistral have Haven Academy, Atlas have Atlas Academy and of course Vale have Beacon Academy, there's where your mother, Uncle Qrow and I trained to be Huntsman."

My eyes widen as I hear him.

Souma: "So I have to enroll to Signal Academy which server as a prep school and after I graduate I can apply at Beacon Academy to start my training."

Dad smiles and nod.

Tai: "Yup! so if you do well in your study then you'll one of the Huntsman the world has ever see."

Ship Announcer: "Ladies and Gentleman we'll be arriving shortly at Signal City."

I quickly walk towards the side of the ship and hold onto the railing, Tai smile as he sees this and quickly picked me up and place me on his shoulder.

Tai: "Welcome to Signal City! We'll walk around and do some quick sightseeing first then we'll meet up with James at Signal Academy."

I nod and start to think about my sisters back home...I wonder how Qrow's handling them.

* * *

**-Chibi Time-**

Qrow is cooking in the kitchen while wearing a pink apron while Yang and Ruby bangs the table demanding food.

Yang/Ruby: "FOOD!FOOD!FOOD!"

As Qrow cook he realize some of it was burnt...sweat drops at the back of his head, he slowly turn to look at them. They're upset and continuously pout because they realized they just got left behind.

Qrow: "When those two return, I'll make them pay for this..."

* * *

**-Back to Souma-**

After we had our lunch I look around to see the bustling city filled with many people...some of them have animal features...mom told me that those are called Faunus. A race of people that posses animals trait.

From what she told be they're currently being discriminated and the White Fangs are demanding for equal right..but dad told me the Faunus here in Patch are generally well treated...but for some reason as we walk...I can sense the tension in the air...seeing some of the Faunus' eyes...I can see...displeasure within them.

Hmm...for some reason I look at them with cold eyes...I shrug off this negative feeling...strange.

Behind me I can see my "friend" appear

"It": _"Interesting place."_

Souma: 'Indeed'

Tai: "Let's go Souma! we're gonna miss the bus!"

I quickly shook my head and smile as I ran towards dad.

Souma: "COMING!"

As my "friend" see me running towards Tai, it take one last look at the city.

"It": _"This place...is very interesting. Makes me hungry...hehe"_

The eye close itself.

* * *

**-Signal Academy. Afternoon.-**

When we arrived at Signal Academy I see older children running towards dad in an exciting manner.

?: "You're here!"

The students circle him and push me aside...well...dad's popular.

Student 1: "Hey who's he?...a new student?"

Student 2: "Isn't he a bit young?"

Student 3: "He looks cute though."

I hear them whispering causing me to smile wryly.

Tai: "Ah kids, the boy here is my son Souma Uchiha. So be nice to him."

Students: "AIGHT!"

The students said it in unison.

I can see some Faunus among them, one of them quickly ran to my side...she looks older than me...she has a beautiful short white hair and blue eyes, I look up to see something twitching above her head...ah she has fox ears.

Lily: "My name is Lily Walker, nice to meet you."

Souma: "...Umm, Souma Uchiha."

She introduce herself with a smile on her face, I shook her hand. Soon other students gather around me...I feel suffocated.

Lily: "Mr. Tai can we play with him."

Lily asked while smiling

Dad nods and smile.

Tai: "Sure but not too long cause I need to talk to him later."

Lily: "Alright."

As soon as she said that, the students immediately pull my hand and drag me to the playground to play.

Tai: "Have fun."

...I miss my sisters.

* * *

**-Tai Xiao Long's POV-**

Seeing Souma getting drag away left me laughing..well glad to see him making friends...now then.

I enter the academy and head straight to staff room...and I walk I can see Atlas' soldiers station outside the staff room...*sigh* James and his men.

As I enter the room I see the principal talking to James discussing some stuffs. James turn to see me enter and smile, he walk towards me and shook my hand.

James: " thanks for taking the time to meet me on your day off."

Tai: "Yea, it better be worth it. I had to sacrifice a bird to entertain my daughters whom I should be spending time with."

James lightly chuckles.

James: "Again forgive me, but you know I won't simply call you if it wasn't important."

He suddenly changed his expression to that of a serious one.

Principal: "Well then I'll leave my office for you two to discuss."

The principal leave his office leaving the two of us alone. James then walk to grab some documents and place it on the table.

Tai: "So...what is it?"

James: "Is Souma here?"

I nod and he walk towards a chair and begin sitting...I follow suit.

Tai: "He's playing with the other students while we discuss, I know you plan on talking to him, But I need to know first what you plan on asking."

James: "As you know, we've been investigating the ruins with the assistance from both the the government and the Schnee Dust Company we've made significant progress. We've found many documents, ancient texts, symbols, books, weapons...and of course skeletons."

Tai: "Yea I got the gist of it from Summer. You're point."

James: "We've took the skeletons and perform test on it to determine its age..."

He looks down and looks at me. He hand me pictures of the skeleton remains, I look at it and was caught off guard what he had to say next.

James: "The skeletons are old Tai...really old. Millennia old."

My eyes widen by his words.

Tai: "What!? Millennia!?"

James: "Well that's our best guess from our scientists. It could be older."

Tai: "Okay...what does that have to do with Souma?"

James: "Few days ago we also found bodies...not skeletons but bodies belonging to Vacuo due to their uniforms. They were soldiers Tai and they were butchered in cold blood. I had a secret meeting with their military and return their bodies to them. From what I gather, they were sending them to train with the Patch military but unfortunately those men stumble upon the ruins...however that may be a cover up...from the evidence we gathered, these men were heavily equip for mere training. My best guess they knew about the ruin and went in without permission."

I gulped when I heard him.

Tai: "Summer did told me they fought a giant eye creature...you think its responsible for it."

James: "That's the thing Tai. We never once saw it during our time there."

Tai: "WHAT!?"

James leans back on his chair placing both his hands together.

James: "After a year, we didn't find a giant eye or any clues about it. I told Oz and Summer and came to a conclusion."

Tai: "...It's with Souma, it followed him back...but why didn't he tell us about it?"

James: "Which is why I'm here. I want to have a word with him."

I nod and left the room to find Souma.

Leaving James behind.

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

Student 8: "Alright! everyone ready! my money is on Lily."

For some reason...I'm currently fighting someone older than me and who happen to be my first 'friend'.

Lily: "Think of this as a training Souma! you told me you have a dream to become the strongest Huntsman. So allow me to test your resolve."

She sound like one of those character in a manga.

Ah well...while waiting I guess it can't hurt plus this will be my first time fighting a Faunus.

We take our position and bow, the rules are simple.

We can only use hand-to-hand combat. Semblance is not allow. First one to be knock out of the arena or surrender will lose.

Jasmine take her stance

I took mine as well.

***Ding***

At the sound of the bell we begin our combat.

We ran towards each other, she leap above to perform a high kick. I dodge the attack and do a back flip kick.

Seeing this she immediately dodge backward and run towards me and use her arm to hit me. I block her attacks using my arm. So far she's applying pressure on me with her constant barrage.

***Smack***

***Smack***

***Smack***

The sound of our attacks colliding reverberate the arena causing the students to cheer loudly...some outsiders came to spectate our battle

I need to push back. I pull her arm closer to me causing her to stumble slightly. I hit her chest knocking her back. She starts coughing probably got the wind knock out of her.

Lily: "You're good."

She looks at me while smirking.

Souma: "You too."

I took my stance and prepare myself.

She stands up and run towards me. She leaps mid air and does a spinning kick. I block her attack by raising my hand and grab hold of her leg. As I grab hold of it her eyes widen, I pull her leg and toss her aside.

She landed on the floor and as she tries to stand stands up I ran and kick her on her chest knocking her close to the outer ring.

Lily: "Uggh!"

I look at her with cold eyes and ran towards her sending out flurry of punches she tries her best to block my attacks but some of it went through causing some slight bruises on her arm and body.

***Smack***

***Smack***

***Smack***

I won't hold back. She's nearing her limits.

Elsewhere an eye open itself watching from a distance.

"It": _"You aren't using your Sharingan...is it out of respect or arrogance?"_

She grab my fist and knock my head with a headbutt.

My head looks towards the sky...oww...

***Neck crack***

I slowly look at her as I lower my head, she look surprise was her attack ineffective?...well she's not wrong.

I raise my head and did the same and headbutted her off the arena knocking her out.

Oww...I'm going to have a major headache later on.

Student 6: "Winner Souma Uchiha!"

* * *

I hear cheers from the spectators. Soon students came running towards me cheering.

Student 4: "I can't believe you won. Lily is the best among us."

I look down to see Lily slowly standing up...I walk towards her and extend my hand to help her.

She looks at me and smile and grab my hand.

Lily: "You're strong, I guess you ain't just a pretty boy huh?"

Souma: "Well to be fair you're strong as well with your experience that comes with your age, I had a hard time."

Not really.

Lily: "Well if you say that then, let's spar again next time."

Yang's stronger than you in terms of physical strength.

Souma: "Okay."

I said while smiling but deep down...I find you boring.

_***WhisperWhisperWhisper***_

Huh...why am I thinking like this?

Meanwhile the eye watching this from a distance laughs lightly and closes its eye as it see Tai walking toward Souma.

Tai: "Souma! why are you fighting!?"

I turn to see dad jaw drop.

Souma: "Hi dad, She challenge me and as a man I couldn't refuse a challenge."

Tai: "Uh huh...did you win?"

I smirk and show a thumbs up.

Souma: "Yes."

He laughs then place his arm around me.

Tai: "Well look at you kicking...umm butts and taking names."

He rubs my head...my face turns red as the other students are holding back their laughter as they see me...Lily is already laughing her head off.

Tai: "Well now that you're done let's move, James wants to see you."

Souma: "The General?"

I tilt my head looking confused.

Tai: "Yup. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

I smile and wave goodbye to the students and left with my father.

And a few minutes later...we enter the Principal's office, there I see General Ironwood standing, smiling at me.

James: "Hello Mr. Souma, good to see you again. I question for you if you don't mind me asking?"

I nod and from there...looking back...it was on this day I remember what the Uchiha were capable of and what it means to be one.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	9. Vol 0: In The Eyes of An Uchiha (Part 1)

**-Signal Academy. Afternoon. Principal's Office-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

I stand before General Ironwood as he scan my body. I can see that his eyes are filled with questions.

Souma: "Of course, I'll answer your questions the best I can sir."

James: "Hahaha is that so? I thank you for that. Come sit."

I take a sit in front of him, dad sits next to me.

James: "Alright it's been a year since we last saw each other...how are you adjusting to your new life."

Souma: "It's been very good sir, mom and dad have treating me kindly. Plus I have two loving sisters waiting for me back home...though by the time I return I'm afraid that Yang will beat me up for leaving her and Ruby will continuously pout until I bake her cookies.

James: "Hahahaha sounds like your having the time of your life."

Souma: "Indeed sir, I've been blessed that I found caring family."

When dad hear this he tears up slightly...ah I forget he's the sensitive type.

James: "That's good to hear. Summer also inform me about your training and how you quickly adapted yourself in combat. And I just heard you won your spar against one of the top students here in the academy. Impressive."

Souma: "...Um..Thank you sir."

How did he know about that?

James: "And your eyes...Summer also told me you've learned new techniques which expand to various elements beside what we knew which is fire and lightning."

Souma: "What mother said is correct. I've learned to master the basic elements such as fire, water, earth, wind and lightning."

The general then place his hand on his chin contemplating what I had just said.

James: "And you are able to achieve this without the need of Dusts?"

Souma: "Yes sir...I can use these techniques without the need of Dusts."

The general then closes his eyes contemplating and then opens it as he look at me.

James: "Souma you do know what Dusts are?"

I nod to his question.

* * *

Souma: "Yes sir. Dusts are primary source of energy in our daily life primarily in weapons, back then the four kingdom waged war to obtain these resources but eventually compromised. There are four basic type of Dust which are fire, water, earth, and wind. Each of these elements allow the user to use their natural energy such as a fire dust has a burn/explosive effect if handle correctly and the rest is as follow."

James: "Good, despite your age. You ability to study and comprehend the knowledge you've obtain goes to show with effort you can achieve anything."

General Ironwood seem please with my assessment.

James: "However because of this I'm sure you realized what it means if someone found out you can use various elements in combat without the need of Dust...whats more is that it's not part of your Semblance but your natural ability...my best guess is that your high amount of Aura allows you to adapt said elements in a unique way."

What he say holds water...if other kingdoms discover what I can do they will try to convince me to align with them..worse case they'll force me to.

Souma: "I understand sir."

James: "Good, It's best that you avoid using your power unless the situation deems it. Now then, my next question would be this...do you know where your 'friend' is now? The one that attack Qrow, Summer and Ozpin."

My eyes widen and I look down to avoid looking at him.

Souma: "N-no sir."

Dad then pat my head.

Tai: "You can tell us son, we're here to keep you safe. We just want to know where it is."

I look at then and nod.

Souma: "Its' asleep...I don't really know where it is...it always show itself on a whim."

I see the general tap the table with his finger.

James: "I see, can't be help if you do see it do inform your parents okay."

Souma: "Yes sir."

James: "Anyways, my last question would be, can you read this book? I found it in one of the chambers."

I see the general hand me a book...I see a familiar symbol of a fan on it...I reach out and hold the book.

I can't seem to remember what the book is but for some reason I can understand it. I begin to read and finally understood what this book is...it's a diary.

Souma: "It's a diary sir...from one of my relatives it seems."

James: "Your relatives?"

Souma: "Yes...it says here, this book belongs to Akane Uchiha...it's a girl's diary."

James: "I see then I assume that there are stuff there involving boys and fashion."

The general laughs lightly but I simply sat there preoccupied in this person's life...an Uchiha...someone beside me.

Souma: "No sir...it's more than that."

James: "Oh, what does it say?"

At first I hesitate to tell him but...I'll trust him because mom and dad trust him.

Souma: "It's involves a death of one of my family."

* * *

**-Flashback. Uchiha Compound. Year Unknown.-**

**-Akane Uchiha's POV-**

***CLANK***

***CLANK***

***CLANK***

**"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*"**

I retreat back as I use my kunai to parry my opponent's attacks. She and I are panting heavily, I've lost trek how long we have fought. As we're about to continue I hear my master speak.

Master: "Enough."

The two of us look at our master. She's currently looking at use with her Sharingan while drinking her tea.

Master: "You've done well both of you and improve since your last bout. Though Akane...I still sense hesitation from you."

Akane: "Hieeee!"

I jump as I see my master glare at me..I quickly hid behind my friend's back.

Master: "*Sigh* If you wish to protect this clan then you must have the strength to control your emotion...otherwise."

My master suddenly flicker and disappear from my sight then all of a sudden I see a kunai inch away from my eye.

Master: "You'll die."

I gulp and nod...I then see the master giving me her warm smile

Master: "Good. Akane, Eri you may leave and rest."

The two of us bow and left the training area. We went to the shower room to get ourselves clean. We took off our clothes and feel the warm water touches our body.

Akane: "*Sigh* Eri...I messed up big time."

I said with slight tears in my eye.

Eri: "It's okay Akane, you've improve a lot plus if the master teaches you something that means she care for you."

I see her looking down feeling sad.

Akane: "Eri...what's wrong?"

I look at her worryingly.

Eri: "It's my Sharingan...you and I both have 3 Tomoe and yet I feel like we're not making any progress..."

I understand her frustration...what she say is indeed true... She and I have mastered our Sharingan and yet for some reason we can't advance it.

Eri: "We constantly ask Master if there's a way to improve it? She gives us the same answer which is 'The time has yet to come for our clan'"

She said it with a tone of contempt. For a moment I see her Sharingan activates.

I walk up to her and calm her down by holding her shoulder.

Eri: "I...I just hate feeling this useless...the clan needs us to be strong and yet they themselves are incapable of evolving their Sharingan. Look at our Clan Head."

I quickly place my hand on her mouth, she shouldn't badmouth those in upper echelon.

Akane: "Hey, it's okay we'll eventually be strong."

Eri: "WHEN!?"

She push my hand aside and yell at me...I never seen her this mad before...seeing her Sharingan...for a moment I was scared.

Eri: "We're at war Akane! Those filthy Senju think little of us and nothing but pushovers. They failed to see that our clan have always been on top and now the other three clans are slowly joining the Senju to overthrow us."

***BAM***

She hit the wall using her fist.

Eri: "Aren't you upset?...Your parents were killed by them...and our numbers are dwindling."

The moment she mentioned my parents...I recall back my mother loving smile and warmth...I missed her cooking.

Eri seeing my face realized what she just had said.

Eri: "Akane...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

I shook my head and hug her...the warm water touches our body...the two of us eventually calm down.

Akane: "Like you said...we have to be strong for the clan. Plus I heard the clan master have selected an heir to be our next leader."

Eri: "Really!?"

I nod in excitement.

Akane: "Rumor has it, the next leader is a prodigy and mastered the Sharingan at the age of 3."

Eri: "NO WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WHY DIDN'T WE HEAR ABOUT IT."

Eri's jaw drop, I laugh at her reaction.

Akane: "SHHH! The reason why is because the Clan Head wish to keep it quiet to avoid the enemies from finding out, right now the boy is training intensively. See Eri, we can't be too emotional like master said. We must have a calm mind and plan ahead."

Eri nod.

Akane: "Wanna spy the new future head."

I said while grinning.

Eri: "Of course."

We quickly took our shower and left to spy. But before we could we were summoned by our master.

We flicker and arrived out of thin air and kneel in front of our master.

Master: "We have an assignment for you. Escorting one of our trader to this village."

I grab the scroll (_**Author: Not the phone**_) from her hand and the two of us read it.

Eri: "We'll get the job done."

Eri said it in a calm voice.

Master: "Good, be careful those Senju are up to something. This is a delicate time, with the training of our next clan master underway, we can't afford the time to be reckless. When you return.. I'll teach you how to evolve your eyes."

Eri and I look at our master with a surprise look on our face.

Eri: "Master! have we finally found a way to improve our Sharingan."

She nods at Eri's question.

Master: "Yes...it seem that our young master have discovered a way to evolve our eyes."

Eri and I look at each other and nod

Akane: "Yes master, we'll return with quick haste once the assignment is done."

Eri and I flicker out of the room and look at each other.

Eri/Akane: "YAAAAAAYYY!"

We couldn't contain our excitement.

Akane: "We're finally going to evolve our Sharingan Eri!"

Eri: "I can't wait! let's finish the job lickity split."

She raise a fist pump and we left the premise.

As we walk, we accidentally bump into someone at the corner.

Akane: "Ah! sorry!"

I bend down to pick up scrolls scatter on the floor, Eri help out as well.

?: "No it's my fault...I was holding too many scrolls. I couldn't see where I was going."

I hear a child voice, I look up to see a cute boy wearing a white kimono. He smile as I handed him his scrolls.

?: "Um..who might you be elder sisters?"

Akane: "Ah..I'm Akane and this is Eri."

Souma: "Hello I'm Souma! Age 10"

He said his name with a bright smile on his face. the two of use look at each other and nod.

* * *

**-Chibi Time-**

Eri and I pull Souma's cheeks

Eri: "You're so gosh darn cute."

Akane: "They're so squishy."

Souma: "..."

**-End-**

* * *

Souma: "My cheeks hurt."

Eri and I clasp our hand together and apologized to red cheeked Souma.

Akane: "Sorry Souma..you're so cute."

Souma: "Ahahah it's fine I rarely talk to people...I enjoyed it, are you going outside?"

We nod, saying we're going out for a mission.

Souma: "Ah...I'm jealous...I'm trap reading cause grandfather told me it's dangerous outside."

Eri: "EH! You've never been outside?"

Souma: "No...All I see is the morning sun and well as the moon."

Akane: "Oh..well you're grandfather was not wrong. We're living in dangerous time Souma, so it's better to be safe than sorry."

I see Souma looking downcast..Eri then walked up to him and rubs his head.

Eri: "When the time comes and the war is over, Akane and I will bring you out to see the outside world."

His eyes begins to sparkle.

Souma: "REALLY!?"

We both nod to each other.

Akane: "Yes."

Souma: "Thank you! Ah! I better go, I have to study now! Bye elder sisters."

We wave goodbye and laugh. What a sweet child.

* * *

**-End Flashback.-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

Souma: "That all I can read...the rest of the pages is too worn off and I don't recognize some of the letters."

I said it while looking at dad and General Ironwood.

James: "I see, well at least we learned something from this...there are 5 clans back then...the Uchiha which is your clan, the Senju who were your rival clan and 3 others. Your clan was at war with the Senju."

Tai: "But..where did they go? Why haven't heard stories about them."

Dad look at the general looking confused.

James: "That...that I'm not so sure. Maybe Ozpin can shed some light into this...in the mean time I'll bring this finding to him."

Souma: "Umm...General Ironwood..sir?"

James: "Yes."

Souma: "May I ask that I keep this book...I don't have much item to remember home by...this book I hold now...it doesn't look much, but it held story from my clan...a clan that I can't remember."

The general smile and pats my head.

James: "Of course you may and if you find out anything promise you'll tell me."

I nod and smile

Souma: "Promise."

James: "Atta boy, well then I've taken too much of your time. You may leave now..I thank you for your assistance."

Tai: "Sure James. Come along now Souma, let's head home...I can imagine the pain once we get home...maybe we should buy them cookies to appease them."

I didn't say much but nod rapidly...I would anything to escape Yang's tantrum.

After we be bought the necessary items(bribe) we board the ship and made our way back home.

...While inside I see dad sleeping...I held the book tightly and calm myself...I lied back there when I said I couldn't read the rest...and I'm sure the general is aware of that.

I open the book and continued reading,

Because I saw something that interest me greatly...

The secret to unlocking the Mangekyō Sharingan.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**Author: "****By now you are aware what is the purpose of this arc.**

**The purpose is to establish the lore which combine of Naruto and RWBY in a way that made sense.**

**With this I can progress the story without too much of a conflict once I've establish the story. **

**Plus I'm the type of guy that wants to expand and actually build up my characters instead of giving them op powers from the get go."**


	10. Vol 0: In The Eyes of An Uchiha (Part 2)

**-Flashback. Location Unknown. Year Unknown.-**

**-Akane Uchiha's POV-**

Akane: "***Sigh***...I'm beat...carry me Eri."

I place my head on Eri's shoulder feeling like shit.

Eri: "Come now Akane we have to return back to the compound and report back. We wouldn't want to upset our master now do we?"

My body act like a noodle and I begin acting like a child.

Akane: "Ehhhhh...But I want you to carry me."

I jump on Eri's back hugging her...of course I took a peek and see her face turn red. Seeing her like this made me grin.

Akane: "Hehe..say Eri why are you blushing?"

***BONK***

Eri knocked my head now there's a bump. Eri looks slightly annoyed while I have tears in my eyes while rubbing the bump.

Akane: "Ow...you know this is one of the reason why you're still single."

She raise her fist once more, I instinctively dodge her fist.

Eri: "Oh shut it...Hey Akane, this escort mission was a lot easier than I thought..."

I placed my hand on my chin while looking around.

Akane: "Yea, it's rare to have mission this relaxing."

Eri: "Now all we have to do next is to evolve our Sharingan and with that, we can finally be strong enough to protect our clan."

I smile as I see her smiling widely.

Akane: "Yup with the two of us together we can beat anything."

* * *

**(Gustav Mahler-Piano Quartet in A minor)**

_***WhisperWhisperWhisper***_

While we were walking back I see her looking fidgety...

Akane: "What's wrong?"

She jump when I ask her..she slowly looks at me her short bang covers her left eye, oh my she's slowly turning red.

Eri: "Say Akane...after we return do you want to...you know...go and have dinner together?"

I smile as I look at Eri who's blushing.

Akane: "As in what...a date?"

I grin as I look at her. She's cute.

**-End of Flashback-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

My head.

I look at the book to see the letters being jumble up as if it's alive...what was that? What did I just see...Akane..Eri...for a brief moment I saw them...

I look to the seat in front of me to see "It" looking at me with its' red eye.

Souma: "You!?"

"It": _"What's wrong? Can't read?"_

Souma: "What was that? for a moment..for a moment I was there watching them."

"It": _"Ah that well...that's an interesting development. Didn't expect you to actually go there."_

Souma: "Go where?"

"It": _"Back in time...back when the Uchiha stood tall."_

Souma: "Huh?"

"It": _"Take a good look...You'll know when you see it."_

I slowly look down and see multiple eyes inside the book looking at...each of those eyes have the Sharingan..

Souma: "Genjustu...this book is a tra-"

**-Flashback. Year Unknown. Location Uchiha Compound.-**

**-Souma's POV-**

Akane: 'I'm currently writing this journal in hope that someone within the Uchiha clan realize the cost in evolving the Sharingan...Gods...even now my hearts still break.'

I look to see Akane sitting in front of her dresser...writing, she..she like she went through a lot. Her hair is a mess...her eyes for some reason lost all light.

Souma: 'What's this?...She currently writing in the journal...wasn't I reading this just then.'

Akane: 'There's a reason why they didn't tell us directly..if they did we would destroy ourselves...all this restricting our emotions, rejecting the outside world, standing on top of the world...there is a price for that...there's always a price...they used us.'

***Tears drop on pages***

Eri: "AKAAAAANEEEEEEEE!"

Akane: "ERRRRIIIIIIIII!"

I immediately peered through her memory and saw a frightening scene.

I see Eri standing on top of a large rock looking down on Akane who's standing on top of a lake.

Souma: 'What was that?...Eri's covered in blood...Akane being injured...what happen?'

Akane: 'I'm not strong...for this world. I thought I am..I thought I was being strong for the clan.'

Again I peered through her memory...now I see Eri bleeding out onto the floor as she being held by Akane.

Eri: "I will...always love you...Akane."

I see her leaning close to her face while crying.

Akane: "Same..***kiss***"

* * *

Akane: 'I now realized...I'm the only reason why I seek power was not simply to protect the clan...I seek power so I would have the strength to protect her from the world...'

Akane now begin to see her close friend slowly losing the warmth in her body...Eri slowly closes her eyes with tears in her eyes.

Akane: "Eri...Eri...oh gods...no...Help! Someone! Heeeeellllppp!"

Akane: 'I'm writing this journal...because today...today I just killed someone I loved.'

My pupils shrunk when I heard what she had just said.

Souma: 'What...Eri is dead?...stop...stop..make it stop.'

Akane: 'Master found out what I did and told me I passed the test and simply left me there, broken...did they now care for Eri?...Was it all for the sake of the clan...it doesn't matter...'

I see Akane combing her hair...she then hold her kunai staring at it intently before placing down.

Akane: 'The only way to obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan is kill someone close to you.'

Souma: '...Akane...what have you done?'

Akane: 'My hands still shakes...I can still see her blood my head...this is maddening.'

She turns to face me her Sharingan slowly spin and transform into the Mangekyō Sharingan...then she spoke to me with a calm voice.

Akane: "I can't live in a world without her."

I see her grab the kunai and slit her throat...her blood splatter on her mirror and her wall...on my face.

Akane: 'With this I place a genjustu on this journal and let this be a reminder...power always come with a price.'

Souma: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

My Sharingan spun madly for what I had saw...breathe...I need to breathe...someone..

* * *

***SLAP***

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

I felt a sharp slap on my cheek...I turn to see dad looking at me worryingly everyone on board the ship looks at me weirdly.

Tai: "Souma! Are you alright!? You had quite a nightmare...you won't wake up no matter how many time I call out nor shake you."

Tai felt confused to his perspective he saw me reading the book but felt immediately when I turn to the next page...there he saw me sleep talking and begin sweating profusely.

Tears starts streaming down my eyes...I immediate leap and hug dad crying loudly.

Tai: "Sou-...there..there...it was all a nightmare...you're safe now. I'm here...let's go home."

My eyes...grew heavily...for some reason...I'm exhausted.

I...fell asleep...and for the first time in my life...I felt genuine fear.

* * *

**-Evening. Home.-**

**-Tai Xiao Long's POV-**

I'm currently walking back home carrying Souma on my back...even when he's asleep I can feel his tears on my back...what the hell happen?...Was it the book?

Damn it...Summer's going to kill me.

I see my house at the distance as I walk closer I see Qrow sitting on a log drinking.

Qrow: "Yo! finally back! boy do I have a bone to pic-...what's wrong?"

Tai: "Stuff happen...is Summer back?"

Qrow nods and put his flask away.

Qrow: "Yea, she just got back...I told her that you left for Signal with Souma. She was upset that you didn't tell her."

I chuckle lightly.

Tai: "Yea I expect that from her.."

Qrow: "What's wrong with the kid?"

Qrow points to Souma who's still crying on my back...suffering from the nightmare. I purse my lips thinking how helpless I am.

Tai: "I'm guessing he saw something he wish he never had."

Qrow: "What...as in memories?"

Tai: "Probably...let's head in we'll discuss this with Summer...if I survive her wrath."

Qrow: "I'll pray for you.."

As I enter my house I see Yang and Ruby watching television they quickly turn they head and smile when they saw me.

Yang: "DAD!"

Ruby: "DADDY!"

Yang and Ruby immediately jump from their sofa and ran towards me...but stop when they saw Souma. Summer step out of the kitchen and saw me..

Summer: "Tai."

Tai: "Let me put him in bed...we need to talk."

She nods and I then hear Qrow enters the house. I look at the girls, they can't stop staring at Souma...especially Ruby. She looks worry with slight tears in her eyes.

Tai: "I need you girls to do daddy a favor...Uncle Qrow and I need to talk with mommy in private so Yang can you bring your sister into your room and play with her."

Yang didn't rebel against him and nod quietly...she know's something is wrong.

Ruby: "Dad...what's wrong with Souma?"

Ruby ask me with a worry look as she see Souma suffering from his nightmare.

Tai: "Bad dreams honey...he'll be fine after he rest up."

Yang: "Come Ruby let's play in my room."

Yang hold Ruby's hand and lead her to her room..as she's being led away she still looks at Souma with worryingly look.

I walk up stair and open the door to his room as I walk in I place him on the bed and take off his shoes..I rub his head gently and swipe his hair...I see tears streaming down his cheek.

Tai: 'What happen to you?'

I cover his body with his blanket and slowly close the door.

As I walk downstairs I see Qrow sitting and drinking in the dining room, Summer is there as well and she's glaring at me.

Summer: "Talk..What happen when I left?"

With that I explain everything that had transpired today.

Summer and Qrow listen to me attentively...well most of the time Qrow would doze out...but when I start talking about the book Souma read, they got curious.

Qrow: "Wait...so after reading that book. He's started having nightmare."

Qrow said as he picked the book I placed on the table he flip through the pages trying to make sense but couldn't understand a single letter.

Tai: "Yes."

Qrow: "He then told James he couldn't read the rest of it...and you believe him."

I glare at Qrow for some reason I got annoyed when he said that.

Tai: "OF COURSE NOT!...both James and I realized he was lying but we didn't want to push it cause we couldn't understand what he had read for all we he could have read how his clan died."

Summer: "The Senju...The Uchiha and 3 other clans...a war, he also said that the book is a bout a death of a family...whose?"

Summer tries to understand as she gaze at the book intensely.

Summer: "All of this and we know nothing of them...not a single record or text about these clans."

I shook my head.

Tai: "James was worried about that as well..he's currently on his way to Oz to discuss privately about this."

Summer: "I wish you had waited for me...poor child he must read something traumatic...maybe he had read how his clan died out."

Summer have tears in her eyes as she holds the book

Tai: "Yea...I know...I wish I waited too, but I went ahead thinking finally a clue for Souma to know more about his clan or family maybe he'll remember something...Gods...I failed him...I saw his eyes Summer...in the ship...He was afraid...I've never seen him so scared."

Summer then holds my hand to calm me down.

Summer: "All we can do now is be there when he wakes up."

I nod to her words, she then leans and kiss my forehead.

Summer: "Qrow you staying for dinner?"

Qrow: "Yea..sure. I'll stay for dinner."

Summer: "You can stay for the night Qrow, the couch is always available."

Qrow: "Hahaha thanks Summer...I'll leave you two alone."

* * *

**-Ruby Rose's POV-**

After I sneak out of Yang's saying I wanted to go to the toilet, I overheard what my parents had said...

I then see Uncle Qrow walking out of the dining room. He stop to see me.

Qrow: "Hey kiddo...shouldn't you be in Yang's room."

Ruby: "To-toilet...I wanted to go to the toilet."

Qrow: "Ah I see...did you..did you heard what you dad said?"

I nod while looking down...I then see him sigh and scratch the back of his head.

Qrow: "Look kid...your big brother is fine..just fell ill...despite what he's going through I'm sure he'll bounce back."

Ruby" "How..how sure are you?"

I look at him as I ask him that...he then smile and points at me.

Qrow: "He has you, Yang and your parents...what ever he's going through he'll be fine because he has family."

I start smiling when he said that...he's right he has us.

Ruby: "Thanks Uncle Qrow."

I quickly ran upstairs and stop in front of Yang's door...I see Souma's room behind me...I slowly walk towards it and open the door quietly...

**(Daft Punk - Something About Us)**

Ruby: "Souma..."

I call out to him quietly...I look around to see no one on the hallway. I enter the room and close the door behind me.

As I look at him...he has tears streaming down his cheeks...I look around and found tissues I move closer to his face and wipe his cheeks.

Seeing him like this makes me sad. I remove the blanket and sit next to him...I then lay on his bed, I lift his arm and place it around me. I then hug him so he knows I'm here.

Ruby: "Souma...if you can hear me, I just wanna say I'm here for you just like how you've always been for me. You always play with me without complaining and when I mess up like the time I disturb you cooking..you didn't get mad instead we had a food fight...I still remember Yang's face when we threw a cheese at her..."

I then hug him tightly.

Ruby: "You are always there for me when mom and dad are not around...Yang will always be there for me but you always show me love when I needed it."

Without me realizing it...Souma's tears stop streaming.

Ruby: "Thank you Souma...for being my brother."

Souma: "No Ruby...thank you for letting me be your brother."

As I hear his voice, I felt his hand rubbing my head and a kiss on my forehead...after that..we simply drift asleep.

* * *

_**Author: "That marks the end of the Daily Lives Arc. Next Arc will be Signal Academy Arc. I'll be taking a short break as you all might know I've been continuously pumping out these chapters non stop and in need of a break. So with that I would like to express my thanks to those who took their time to read and liked my work. So with that see you all in the next arc."**_

_**Bonus Round:**_

_**"So a question for you fine readers, who should Souma pair with?"**_


	11. Vol 0: Yellow Dragon Vs The Black Rose

**-Morning. Home.-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

***SMACK***

***SMACK***

***SMACK***

***BAM***

I leap back as I dodge Yang's punch, She hit's the ground leaving a crack on the floor...yikes...I really don't want get hit by her.

Qrow: "YANG! Control yourself! Don't simply flail your fists around hoping to hit your target! Plan ahead!"

I hear Qrow yelling from the side as he leans on a tree next to him I see Ruby sitting on a log eating her cookies...her cheeks are puffy as she munch on them hahah how cute...

Yang: "Stand still Souma so I can hit you!"

Yang smack her fists together in a frightening way.

Souma: "You do know right I'll probably die if I get hit by one of them?"

She shrugs and grin while looking at me.

Yang: "Aahahaha, it'll be fine look besides...I'm sure Ruby wants to hear my punchline after I beat you."

I can hear Ruby groaning off screen.

...Hehe punchline...she smiles as I chuckle lightly.

I then look at her with a serious face.

* * *

_**(Carpenter Brut - Enraged)**_

***Inhale***

Seeing this Yang jumps back and prepare herself as well

***Exhale***

I slowly raise my hand to perform the Seal of Confrontation as a sign that we're about to enter combat.

She blink multiple time then copy what I did.

She raise her hand and perform the Seal of Confrontation.

Soon a strong gust of wind blows in our direction...Ruby is holding on to her bag of cookies due to the strong wind...leaves starts to falls.

Qrow: "Well then...things look serious."

Qrow commented as he sees the two students before him looking at each with great focus. He walks towards them and stand in the middle.

"You are only allow to use hand-to-hand combat. First one to submit loses...BEGIN!"

At the end of his words, the two of us run towards each in high speed.

***BAAM***

Our fists collides with one another as the sound reverberate the woods.

I raise my leg to kick her lower leg to disturb her balance. She counters it by jumping and kicking my head.

I jump backward barely avoiding her kick as her feet graze my nose.

Souma: 'She's fast, all that training from Qrow and dad have finally paid off...I might struggle without the use of my Sharingan...suddenly I recall back Akane's haunting face...no..I have to focus I can't let let Yang and Ruby down.'

I then run forward, she raise her fist and tries to punch my face, I crouch down and raise my fist to do an uppercut, seeing this her fist that was about to reach my face quickly adjust to block my uppercut.

*BAM*

I have a smirk on my face.

Souma: "What's this? Actually defending yourself?"

I'm still increasing the pressure on my fist, she does the same and apply pressure to block it.

We're currently at a stand still.

Yang: "I have other ways?"

Souma: "Is tha-

***BAM***

Souma: "UGGH"

OW! She actually raise her head and headbutted me...

I really hate...getting headbutted now. Damn hers' stronger than Lily.

My body stumble and slowly fall back...seeing this she raise her fist and launch her attack.

I grit my teeth and raise my hand to grab it.

***BAM***

I caught her fist mid air and twist my body and grab her waist to perform a judo flip on her.

Feeling off balance Yang panicked a a then quickly decides to tackle on to the floor.

But I suddenly lose balance because of this and we both fell on each other.

As the dust settle, Ruby suddenly yelled out!

Ruby: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

...I feel a warm sensation on my lips.

Yang: "Oww...Souma that actually hurt."

Yang open her eyes to see my face close to hers...she noticed that our lips touched one another.

Yang: "Eh..."

Souma: "Eh?"

Yang's face quickly turn red and for some reason I start seeing her hair glow with a radiant golden aura.

She no longer have twin-tail instead her hair is let down showing her true beauty.

...then I felt for a brief moment that my life is at stake as I see her lilac eyes turn crimson red.

Souma: "You've unlocked Sharingan?...oh wait."

Yang: "SOUUUMAAAAAA!"

Souma: "Oh I see...you've unlocked your Semblance! Congrats Yang...Yang!?"

I see her raise her fist...oh cookies she's pissed.

Yang: "My...My...MY FIRST KISS!"

I see her fists coming straight for me.

I quickly teleport myself out leaving behind black petals.

***BAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM***

I managed to get out of there...as soon as I see the dust settled I turn to see a large crater and Yang is in the center of it.

Ruby: "WOOOOOOWWWW! YANG THAT'S SO COOL!"

Ruby jumps up and down in excitement while Qrow look surprise by what had happen.

Souma: "***Whistle***...I definitely do not want get hit by her."

I felt shiver in my bones just looking at her.

Hmm...how does it work.

I activate my Sharingan to copy her Semblance.

...Anger? Counter? Final Strike?

A Semblance that rely on close quarter combat...a fitting one for Yang.

I see Yang look around and soon she spotted me and grit her teeth.

Souma: "Oh boy!"

She flicker towards me in high speed...She's faster now. Should I use my jutsu...I don't have much of a choice I quickly jump backward while doing fast hand seals

Souma: "Doton: Doryūheki" (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)

I place both my hands on the ground soon the earth shake and a large wall appear between Yang and I

Yang: "HOOOORAAAAA!"

Yang raise her fist and punch the wall I made.

***CRACK***

***BAM***

I slowly look up to see Yang breach the wall.

Souma: "Wow."

Her fist collides on my face punching me back.

***POOF***

Yang: "What!?"

To Yang's surprise it was a clone of myself.

The earth starts to shake I jump out of the earth below her punching her guts.

Yang: "***Cough***"

Yang flew and crash on to the wall I've created...At first I thought it was over...then I see her slowly standing up...Hmm..maybe I shouldn't have done that.

Souma: "Yang...calm down now. This is merely sparring session...YANG!?"

I see her lifting pieces of large rocks and toss it at me.

Souma: "OH COME ON!"

I teleport out dodging Yang's artillery.

Ruby:"Um...Uncle Qrow shouldn't we stop this."

Ruby watched as Yang continuous throw large rocks at me. Qrow hears me panicking in the background while grinning.

Qrow: "Well yea I should..but this is the first time I'm seeing Souma giving a run for his money."

Qrow chuckles at my predicament...SHOULD!? HOW ABOUT YOU DO IT!?

I then see Yang quickly run towards me...wait is she gaining more power...I dodge her kick which result a small tree being destroyed.

Soon as I quickly turn to attack her fist hits my lower left body.

***BAM***

Ow! her fist hurts like hell.

I'm blocking her punches the best I can I try to counter her with some kick but she seems unaffected by it.

Souma: "I see now...so that's your Semblance. Doton: Doryūheki" (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)

I summon another wall and jump on top of it to give me distance from her.

I look down on her with my Sharingan intensely while Yang growl at me.

Souma: 'In her state of emotion, her anger unlocked her Semblance...her Semblance ability is to receive energy from her opponent's physical attack...she plays around kinetic energy. Her hair glows intensely showcasing that she's absorbing the kinetic energy...there must be a limit or a weakness...I wonder.'

Yang: "GET DOWN HERE!"

As I listen to her I've decided to use my Sharingan on her...forgive me.

I stare at her with my Sharingan and use genjutsu on her...Yang saw the look on my face and felt fear the moment she stare into my eyes.

Soon she's paralyzed with fear as she see a massive Sharingan looking down on her.

Yang: "What!?

Souma: "Raiton: Hiraishin" (Lightning Release: Lightning Rod)

***Zap***

I appear behind her using Black Rose and grab her shoulder I use lightning release to send electrical current to her body rendering her unconscious since she get stronger through external forces I've decided the best course would be to attack her internally, she fall straight to my arms and I carry her back to Qrow and Ruby.

* * *

Qrow: "Well that was a performance."

Qrow grin as he watches me... Ruby on the other hand

Ruby: "WOW! YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL YANG WHEN BANG BANG BOOM AND YOU WERE LIKE BOOM BOOM BANG! WATCHA WOTAA WITH MARTIAL ARTS! AND YOU DID ZAP ZAP! I WANT TO HAVE MY SEMBLANCE AS WELL!"

Her eyes sparkle with stars and she couldn't contain her excitement as she move her hands in a comedic manner imitating our fight.

I smile and laugh at her performance.

Souma: "Soon Ruby you'll unlock your Semblance for now keep training so you can catch up to us."

She nods rapidly.

Qrow: "Let's head back..it's late, your dad will be upset at me for bringing you kids out this late."

Qrow rubs Ruby's head and we nod and made our way home.

When we got back, we told dad what had happen...he was both excited and terrified at the same time leaving me laughing.

I carry Yang on my back and place her on her bed.

I then hear a soft sound coming from her.

I turn to see her getting up and looking at me.

Yang: "Souma!?...ah I lost didn't I?"

I nod and she looks sad all of a sudden.

Yang: "Here I thought I actually could beat you."

I walk towards her bed and sit on it.

Souma: "Well..to be fair it wasn't in your favor to begin with. I had all the advantages."

Yang: "Yea I can tell...you were holding back."

I raise hand and rub her head

Souma: "But...you did scared the living cookies out of me...maybe next time."

She smile then laughs.

Yang: "Yea seeing you running round scared was hilarious."

Souma: "Given time and practice you'll eventually master your Semblance."

She nods then look down.

Souma: "What's wrong?"

Yang: "We..we kissed."

Souma: "Ah?"

Yang: "We did something that mom and dad usually do...doesn't that mean we're going to get married cause dad said the reason he kiss mom a lot is because they're married."

Souma: "And in love Yang, we're not going to get married Yang, it was an accident."

Yang: "Really?"

Souma: "Yes, I'm your brother believe me. If I'm not mistaken there are many type of kisses. Ours was more to a family kiss."

I raise two of my fingers and poke her forehead.

Souma: "Family that shows affection to one another just show how strong their bonds are."

She smile as she touch her forehead.

Yang: "Thanks Souma."

Souma: "No problem."

I got up and left her room and close the door behind me.

* * *

**-Yang Xiao Long's POV-**

After Souma left my room I fall on my bed staring at the ceiling...what a day.

I close my eyes and toss and turn on my bed thinking back what had happen, I was squealing and felt happy that I've finally got my Semblance.

I open my eyes and place my finger on my lips...

Yang: "Family huh?..."

For some reason my heart can't stop beating...I think I'm sick...I should ask dad for some medicine later.

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

As I walk downstairs I see Ruby watching television. Pouting.

Souma: "What's wrong Ruby?"

She looks at me then looks away giving me a 'hmph' while pouting.

Ruby: "You kissed Yang! That means you love her more than me."

Souma: "Huh?"

I was caught off guard to what she had said and blink multiple times.

Ruby: "Uncle Qrow told me that since you kiss Yang, You love her more than me."

Umm...we're too young for that Ruby plus I think misunderstanding it. How do I salvage this?

One, tell her the same thing I did with Yang: She's won't believe me.

Two, laugh it off and ignore her: She'll hate me.

Three, kill Qrow for putting me in this situation: A definite yes.

Four, kiss her: ...

I walk up to Ruby and kiss her cheek. She was caught off guard and started looking at me with stars in her eyes.

Ruby: "You kiss me! that means you love me as well! ahahahahaha!"

She said happily and jumps up and down on the sofa, after a while she started drinking her milk with a cute smile on her face. I gently rub her head as I see this.

Souma: "Yes yes, I love you too Ruby."

Phew...safe. I look at her...seeing her this happy really warm my heart.

I then hear Tai coming out of the kitchen.

Tai: "Ah Souma you're here! While you were out training I've received a letter from Signal Academy."

Souma: "A letter?"

Caught off guard by dad's word I walk up to him and take the letter from his hand.

I see that the letter did came from Signal Academy.

I open the sealed letter and read it's content.

My eyes widen for what I had read.

Tai: "Well...what is it?"

Dad ask worryingly.

Souma: "I've been accepted."

Tai: "What?"

Souma: "It says here, starting next year I'm allowed to be enroll in Signal Academy in order to prepare the necessary training before advancing to higher academy."

Dad jaws drop and quickly snatch the letter from my hand after a quick read and mumbling to himself he looks at me and smile widely.

Tai: "SOUMA! YOU'RE GOING TO SIGNAL ACADEMY NEXT YEAR!"

Ruby and uncle Qrow heard the commotion and came to check up on us.

Ruby: "What's wrong dad?"

Qrow: "What's with the yelling? You're giving me a headache."

He grins and place his arm around Qrow...

Tai: "Here read this."

Qrow blink his eyes multiple time and read the letter handed to him.

Qrow: "Bla bla bla...what?..."

Uncle Qrow looks at me and have a huge grin on his face.

Qrow: "Well well, it seems the genius himself have finally been acknowledge by them."

Ruby have a blank look on her face.

Souma: "Ruby...you're brother have been accepted by Signal Academy. I'll be schooling there next year."

TO BE CONTINUE.


	12. Vol 0: An Enrollment?

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

Ruby: "YOU'RE GOING TO SIGNAL ACADEMY NEXT YEAR! AMAZING AMAZING! YOU'RE SO COOL!"

I see Ruby jumping at me and I did a twirl with her as I see stars in her eyes...not going to lie, it feels good to be idolized by your sister.

Souma: "Ahahahah thanks Ruby, like you said your brother is the coolest! I'm one step closer being a Huntsman! AHAHAHAHA!"

I point my finger towards the ceiling while posing.

Yang: "Yet wear that ridiculous transformer onesie when you sleep (Author: He's wears a Bumblebee Onesie)"

Of course my loving sister have to ruin the moment. I turn to see Yang walking downstairs yawning while scratching her belly it seems that she took a bath just now as some part of her hair is still wet.

Yang: "I heard the commotion from upstairs, so Signal Academy huh? Gotta say bro, I'm both impress and not surprise."

She smile as she place her arm around me...I can smell the scent from her shampoo...I don't remember mom buying this brand.

Souma: "What makes you say that?"

She looks at me and place both her hands on her hip while smiling.

Yang: "You're like...ummm super strong compare to most kids, plus I heard from dad you beat up a student there who's a lot older than you."

Ruby: "YOU BEAT UP A STUDENT! SO COOOOOL!"

She says as she eats her cookies. I felt a sweat drop on the back of my head.

Souma: "Umm ok first I didn't beat anyone up, It was a friendly spar and I won. Second...isn't that my cookies."

Ruby suddenly jumps by my words and quickly hid the cookies behind her back. I see her sweating like a convicted felon.

Ruby: "Umm...I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Souma: "...***Stares***..."

Ruby then slowly hand me my bag of cookies...I look at it to see almost all of it gone.

Souma: "Ah well you can have the rest, I can bake some when mom comes back."

Ruby's eyes sparkles and leap for the bag and begin munching away. I turn to see dad talking to Uncle Qrow.

Qrow: "So Signal huh?...Can't say I'm surprise, plus with what Tai's been telling me I say your a prodigy alright."

I smile at his words, It's rare for him to compliment me.

Souma: "I'm more surprise to hear you say that."

He then took out his flask and begins drinking.

Qrow: "Well you beat Lily right? I'm her teacher, so yea plus I'm more interested in your fight against her if she uses her Semblance."

Her Semblance huh?...Now that I think of it, we merely fought hand-to-hand combat.

Souma: "What's her Semblance if you don't mind me asking?"

He grins and rubs my head

Qrow: "Sorry kiddo can't tell you that, by what I can tell you is that it's an annoying Semblance to face in combat be it ranged or close quarter."

Hmm...suddenly Lily pique my interest. I hear dad entering the living room after calling the principal.

Tai: "So I called the Principal hoping he didn't make any mistake, and to my surprise he was given a suggestion by James to enroll you in the academy due to you being gifted."

The General? Why did he do such a thing? I then see uncle Qrow beat to it.

Qrow: "Him...giving suggestion, there must be a catch and I doubt it's simply because he's gifted not that's anything wrong with it."

Souma: "He's right dad...does he want me to do something?"

I'm genuinely curious as to why the sudden recommendation. I dad closing his eyes while contemplating.

Tai: "I'll discuss this with your mother when she comes back but for now though, do you wish to enroll if yes then tomorrow I'll head to the academy to sort out the paperwork."

I turn to see Yang and Ruby looking away but I can tell both of them are listening in.

Souma: "Well...I am interested. But...what's the age requirement to enroll."

I see Uncle Qrow scratch his chin.

Qrow: "Well the age require is 13, the youngest to enrolled was 12...which means you'll be the youngest in history to enroll at the age of 7 starting next year."

I smile then Ruby hugs me pouting while Yang puts me in a headlock

Yang: "Damn...I have to wait for six years before I can enroll."

Ruby: "Awww! I want to enroll as well!"

I hug them back grinning

Souma: "Well then, you best train your butts off ahahahahaha!"

Tai: "Oh before I forget, the principal told me there's an available room for you to move in since there is a dormitory there."

The girls eyes turn white and look slightly panicky.

Souma: "A dorm?...Hmm, It will save us money than travelling there by ship everyday."

Ruby looks at me with tears in her eyes.

Ruby: "Souma! You're leaving!? You don't want stay with me anymore?"

Yang: "Umm, Rubes..I think you meant us."

I smile and gently pat her head.

Souma: "Nonsense Ruby, I'm your brother. I'll never leave you, I'm simply moving to a different place but I promise you that I'll visit during the weekend."

She looks at me with a slight doubt on her face.

Ruby: "Promise?"

I smile and extend my pinkie...seeing this she smile and did the same.

Souma: "Pinkie promise."

Qrow: "Well ain't that cute...quite a ladies man aren't you."

Ruby and I slightly blush and I quickly glare at him. Yang suddenly punch my arm.

Souma: "Oww! What's that for?"

Yang: "Where's my pinkie promise?"

Umm...I slowly show her my pinkie making her smile and she immediately did the same thing as Ruby...Ruby however looks slightly annoyed.

I can hear dad talking to himself.

Tai: "Something tells me my daughters will be taken by him..."

* * *

**-Vale. Beacon Academy. Afternoon-**

**-A day after Souma had his Nightmare incident-**

**-Ozpin's POV-**

I'm currently sorting out documents on the new students that have enroll in Beacon Academy...too many paperwork.

***Sip***

I take a sip of coffee from my mug as I look through the documents, that's when I heard a knock on my door.

***Knock Knock Knock***

I look towards the monitor to see standing outside the door. I buzzed her in awaiting her news.

Glynda: "Sir, General Ironwood has just arrive and request your audience."

I see he's here to update me with Souma's situation.

Ozpin: "Let him in, thank you that'll be all."

She bows and left my office, then after a few minutes I heard another knock on my door.

I look at my monitor to see General Ironwood and two Atlas guard, he's ordering his men to stay and guard outside my office...I wish he didn't bring his men here.

I buzz James in and he smiles as he saw me.

James: "Professor Ozpin, it's been too long."

I shook his hand as I guide him to his seat. I walk towards my chair and sit on it, James does the same and sits in front of me.

Ozpin: "Come now James, I've told you numerous time to not stand in ceremonial with me."

He laughs and nod.

James: "Sorry Ozpin, anyways how are you?"

I shrug and take a sip of my coffee

Ozpin: "The same as always, new students, potential Grimm attack, planning how to deal with the Queen."

He smiles and hand me his documents that he was holding.

James: "Here take a look at this, this is from last week data retrieval from the ruins."

I look through the documents to see familiar symbols and statues that I saw during my last visit with Summer and Qrow. However one of the document struck me.

A picture of a journal.

James: "I see the journal have pique your interest, you see something interesting happen yesterday."

I close my hands together and listen to him.

Ozpin: "Oh...do tell."

He point to the document I'm holding.

James: "Yesterday I went to Signal Academy to visit Souma and Tai. I told Tai I found something interesting and requested that he come and visit me."

I look at him then look at the picture, I see the Uchiha clan symbol on the front of it.

Ozpin: "Then I assumed you call for them to meet with you is because you found something of interest in the document."

He sat there quietly.

James: "Yes. The journal state something of interest regarding a certain fairy tale."

My eyes dilate by his words.

Ozpin: "And the this tale...would it happens to be about 4 maidens."

He nods and look serious.

James: "Here I brought a copy the copy of the journal."

A copy?

Ozpin: "Where's the original?"

James: "It's with Souma since he requested it hoping to shed some light onto his origins, I asked Tai to keep an eye out on him if he discovered anything new."

I flip through the pages and recognized one of the symbol...Maidens.

James: "It seems the clans are more what they seem."

I place my hand on my chin contemplating

Ozpin: "Clans...there's more than one."

He nods and continue.

James: "So far from what Souma told us was that there were five clans, The Uchiha which is Souma's clan, The Senju who are a rival clan to the Uchiha and were at war once upon a time. Then there are three unknown clans that took part in that war and to which side they took is yet to be discovered."

I frowned when I heard this...a war. What bothers me the most is that I have no recollection of these clans despite my years in this world.

Ozpin: "Anything else?"

James shrug and shook his head.

James: "Other than that not much except that Souma stated the Journal also contain information of a death of a family."

A death of a family.

Ozpin: "I take it he didn't tell you."

He smile and scratch his head.

James: "Nope, he told me that's as far he could translate. However Tai and I knew he was lying but we didn't want to push him."

I nod and smile.

Ozpin: "That was for the best as of now there's way to many questions that need to be answered, we have to be delicate about this James, by now the Queen probably knows about this and is planing her next moves...I'm afraid our young friend is in danger."

I see James standing up and walks towards the window there he sees students laughing, talking and enjoying the peace they're having despite the dangers looming.

James: "Indeed Ozpin, I'm aware of that which is why I've decided to enroll Souma in Signal Academy under recommendation. There he'll be place in a dorm under our protection, we'll keep an eye on him."

Hmm, cunning as ever.

Ozpin: "I see, does Summer knows about this?"

He shook his head.

James: "No, I'll informed them once I've settled with Vacuo."

His words caught me off guard.

Ozpin: "Vacuo?...What did they do now?"

He groan slightly thinking back the troubles he have to deal with.

James: "Ever since we've discovered the remains of their fallen soldiers they've been rather fickle when it comes to direct questions as to why they were there in the first place without Vale's permission. Their Council have been secretive about it, and to be honest I don't like it...I think they know something Ozpin."

I adjust my glasses and look at him.

Ozpin: "I see...then by now they should know about Souma."

James: "Yes they are aware about Souma and yet to do anything about since Atlas is keeping an eye on them...but sooner or later, they'll do something."

I sigh...really now.

James: "Anyways, I better head back to Atlas. Jacques been pestering me about some Faunus demonstration outside his company. That man might do something reckless so I best be off, It's good to see you again Ozpin. I'll talk to you later if there's any update."

I smile and walk towards him and shook his hand.

Ozpin: "Yes thank you, do visit again. Beacon Academy is always open to you."

He smile and left the room...after he left I immediately walk towards the desk and contact to enter my office.

After a few minutes, she enters.

Glynda: "You've called sir?"

I smile and look at her.

Ozpin: "Yes, I've a mission for you . It is of great importance.

She was surprise by my words...I look at the copy of the Journal James left behind...Maidens...Souma, what were clan involve with?

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	13. Vol 0: An Unseen Attraction

**-Patch. Home. Morning.-**

**-One Year Later-**

**-Ruby Rose's POV. Age 5-**

Ruby: "TAKE THIS!"

I swung my wooden scythe at Souma who dodge it with ease. I twirl it hoping it would catch his leg. I turn to see him do a back flip.

I raise my wooden scythe to strike him from above, he stop moving and smile and pull out his kunai and block my attack. By doing so he kick my stomach pushing me back.

I use my scythe to slow my momentum after being push back. I look up to see Souma running towards me, he begin throwing his kunai from his hand. I jump up and use my scythe to deflect this, Souma then smile and begins throwing multiple kunais at me.

***Clank***

***Clank***

***Clank***

I quickly twirl my scythe to deflect his kunais, after deflecting and dodging all of his kunais I turn to see him flicker and disappear...where did he go?

Souma: "Never lose sight of your opponent."

I feel a presence behind me I quickly turn to see Souma's Sharingan. I twirl my scythe to hit him but he immediately grab my hand.

Souma: "Got you."

I smile and and jump to kick him, he tries to grab my leg but before he could I use my Semblance to avoid it.

My Semblance is the same as mother, I leave behind red petals as I teleport from him...Souma however, merely remain calm and I swear despite me being faster than him...his eyes still focuses on me.

I teleport behind him and use the end of my scythe to strike him.

Souma: "Two can play that."

As I was about to hit him, his body disappear as he leave behind black petals. Seeing this I immediately use my Semblance to avoid his fist.

I quickly ran towards him sending flurry of my attacks but he dodge them with ease and I have to block his attacks.

Each time we hit, we use our Semblance to get ourselves out. Meanwhile on the other side of the field.

Qrow: "***Whistle*** Ruby is quickly mastering her Semblance despite obtaining it recently."

Uncle Qrow is sitting on a log watching the entire fight, Yang is watching while feeling slight bored,

Yang: "***Sigh* **Yeah well despite that he's toying with her."

Qrow: "Maybe so, but he's helping her by increasing her awareness. He's using his Semblance to teleport around her forcing her to do the same, restricting her next moves. She has to rely on her instinct now since her opponent is using the same type of Semblance as her. It's good practice to go against a fast moving opponent."

I suddenly felt a kick at the side of my stomach...he's too fast. As I flew from his kick I see him performing hand seals.

Souma: "Fūton: Hanachiri Mai" (Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance)

I see a large cyclone heading my way leaving behind black petals. I dodge the attack to see multiple cyclones coming right at me.

I see Souma standing there waiting for me.

I purse my lips...I'm not giving up yet.

I immediately ran straight for him...seeing this, he smile. I use my Semblance and scythe to dodge and block his cyclones.

When I managed to get through it I saw him standing there...I immediately leap mid air and twist my body to strike him down.

***THUD***

As I managed to hit his body, But I felt something was off...wait...he's not there.

I see Souma slowly disappearing turning into a kaleidoscope of butterflies.

Ruby: "***Gasp*** GENJUTSU!"

But it was too late, I turn to see five cyclone coming right at me.

Qrow: "Sheesh that a bit harsh messing your opponent's mind like that."

Yang: "..."

I close my eyes thinking it's over...but nothing happen. I slowly open my eyes to see the cyclones dissipate and Souma standing in front of me.

* * *

I felt a poke on my forehead, I look at him to see him giving me a warm smile.

Souma: "You're improving Ruby, I'm proud of you."

I look down feeling both sad and happy...but I felt my face slowly turning red when he starts patting my head.

Souma: "Hey don't feel down about the fight, you came at me with all you got. Frankly I'm impress how fast you're mastering your Semblance."

Yang: "He's right Rubes, you were so fast I could barely keep up with you."

We turn to see Yang and Uncle Qrow walk up towards us with her hands behind her head.

Qrow: "Excellent work both of you, especially you kiddo just remember not all five years old like yourself can pull what you did...and Souma, um...keep on improving."

I look at Souma who's laughing then slowly look away.

Qrow: "So Souma, next week you'll be moving to Signal Academy right?"

Souma nods and looks visibly excited.

Souma: "Yup, I've checked out the dormitory the other day with dad. It's pretty cool."

The other day Souma, Yang, Dad and I went to Signal City to check out his new place and it looks comfortable. His dormitory wasn't far from the academy and he has access to restaurant and a shopping mall that are near by. All in all is a good place.

Yang and I however look down feeling sad that he'll be leaving us soon.

Seeing this Souma immediately place both his arm around us smiling widely,

Souma: "What's with the long faces I told you didn't I, I'll visit during the weekend. Let's go home, I'll cook us some curry rice for lunch."

Our eyes begins to sparkle when we heard him say that. Lately Souma's been cooking our lunch and dinner when mom's away...not that dad's cooking is bad or anything it's simply his is better than dad.

Yang/Ruby: "CURRY RICE!"

Souma smile widely and nod.

Souma: "You girls have been putting a lot of effort into your training that it's making your dear old brother cry tears of joy. Now then I've to prepare since making curry takes time, Uncle Qrow you coming for lunch or you going to spend your day drinking."

He smile while gritting his teeth.

Qrow: "Well...since you offer might as well. Also haven't you heard of respecting your elder."

I see Souma looking around with a grin on his face.

Souma: "What elder?"

***BONK***

Souma's holding his head in pain when Uncle Qrow hit his head.

* * *

**-Home. Afternoon.-**

**-Yang Xiao Long's POV-**

***Humming***

I'm currently watching Souma preparing lunch for us, he's humming a tune that I'm not familiar with. Ruby is sitting next to me as we see him wearing an apron while chopping vegetables.

For some reason he looks handsome doing it. I quickly shake my head as my face slowly turns red...I turn to face Ruby only to see her face turn red as she's mesmerized by him...well who can blame her.

As we grew older, we've begun to notice that Souma have became quite handsome as of late. (_Author: Imagine a young Walter from the Hellsing series_)

Ever since the Nightmare incident Souma had, Ruby's been pretty attached to him and Souma have the tendency to spoil her from time to time. One time when we were at Signal City, Souma held her hand the entire time to ensure she wouldn't get lost...I can only laugh wryly when I saw how protective of him towards her. I won't lie saying I wasn't jealous.

Ruby: "...Umm...Souma do you need a hand?"

Ruby meekly ask as she walk towards him...he looks at her while smiling.

Souma: "Hmm, sure you can help me wash these potatoes."

I got slightly annoyed by how close these two become.

Yang: "I WANNA HELP TOO!"

I quickly stand next to him which made him caught off guard.

Ruby looks at me while cutely pouting.

Souma: "Oh...ok then, didn't know you had interest in cooking. You can help me prepare the chicken."

The moment he said that...I have zero clue how to do it. When he saw my face he chuckle lightly.

Souma: "Alright how about you wash these instead and I'll handle the chicken."

I smile and nod and soon Ruby and I are washing the vegetables.

Souma: "Look at us, the three of us are cooking. We never did this before."

Meanwhile I see Qrow in the living grinning as he watches us.

Qrow: "So the two of you are cooking huh? Ahahaha well Souma, aren't you a lucky guy."

Ruby and I got slightly embarrass by it when we realized what he meant.

Souma: "Hmm, oh yea I'm very lucky to have them."

He said with a sincere tone...ah what's this aura of blinding light behind him. He's too pure.

Souma: "They fact the two of you are taking the time to learn makes my heart warm. When you girls

do get married, your husband will realized what a lucky man he is to have you."

Our face immediately turn red when he said husband.

I hear Ruby speaking softly to herself...she didn't realized I could hear her.

Ruby: "I wanna marry you though..."

She said it with a straight face...Eh!?...Did my sister developed a brother complex?

Hmm for some reason my guts feels bad...am I sick?

* * *

**-Qrow Branwen's POV-**

I'm sitting in the living room while drinking as I watch this strange situation unfold...three kids are cooking lunch while I'm just doing nothing...for some reason it hurts my pride...though I have to admit Souma can cook far better than Tai could.

I remember our time in the academy where he would cook for us during our mission...Though most of them are bad memories such as I puking most of his cooking...Summer however managed to ate it with a straight face. Good times...I guess.

Though what interest me is that the two girls that are entering puberty this early on as they are discovering their feeling for him. Hmm, well when you're looking at their perspective Souma is quite a dashing young man. When he becomes a teenager I won't be surprise if he becomes popular in Beacon Academy.

I recalled Lily constantly asking me about him...that girl rarely take an interest in other people and prefer focusing on her studied, training and spending time with her closest friends. I guess he made an impact on her somehow after they fought. I told her to wait patiently, boy will she surprise to see him next week.

I wonder if he's aware of Yang and Ruby's feeling for him...the boy can be quite dense but there are times where he can be...frighteningly perceptive..is because of his Sharingan? Maybe he's aware of it, maybe he doesn't want to pursue that kind of relationship...ah hell what am I thinking about they're kids for gods sake.

I scratch my head and continue drinking.

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

The girls...are rather competitive when it comes to cooking as they keep on asking me what to do next constantly...they're trying to outdo one another. Hmm, I'm not blind to see what they're doing. I know that they've developed some strange attachment for me even though they don't realized it yet.

What made me aware of it was during last year the two of them were acting...weirdly than usual.

Yang can be rather aggressive when it comes to getting my attention with one-on-one sparing session and I've noticed that after I took a shower she would try to peek at my abs. I have admit she looks cute when she tries to play it off when I caught her. Though she can be very annoyed if I spend more time on Ruby than her. She would bite my head while bear hugging from behind.

Ruby on the other hand is more to a sibling love...that day...after having that Nightmare, I've to admit I've develop a fondness for her for what she did that night. I don't think she's aware of it though and simply does it because she wants to be with her brother...though she likes it when I spoil her more than others.

Other than that, my feelings for them are strictly siblings as I don't want to jeopardize what we have even if it escalate in that direction. I want to focus on my dreams on becoming the world greatest Huntsman and finding the truth about my origins and clan...as well as my Sharingan.

Though...I have a feeling we might develop that way in the future...***sigh*** because besides mom and dad...these two means the world to me as they showed me love and help me overcome my fear of loneliness. And I am willing to kill if it means protecting them. At that moment my eyes turn cold at the thought of someone harming them.

Ruby: "Souma?"

I snap out of it when I heard Ruby call out to me.

Souma: "Huh? Yes?"

Ruby: "Are you alright you're looking at that chicken weirdly?"

Souma: "Ah sorry got distracted. Are you done washing? You can help Yang preparing the vegetables."

She smiles and nod and we turn to see Yang struggle as the sink sprayed water all over her...how does that even work?

* * *

**-Qrow Branwen's POV-**

I look at Souma as he held that knife I've notice his eyes turn cold for a moment there until Ruby called out to him.

Qrow: 'Yup...he definitely has feelings for them, he slowly reminds me of Raven when she pursued Tai.'

I take a drink from my flask...Raven...

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

_**Authour: "**_**_A chill chapter plus development. Next chapter we're off to Signal Academy and yet dangers begins to loom around our young hero that is waiting to strike...what will he do?"_**


	14. Vol 0: The Tension On The Strings

**-Patch. Home. Evening.-**

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

After getting back from a hectic mission in Mistral, I find myself slugging back home feeling a bit tired...I want to have a nice long bath when I get back. As I see my house, I see an old crow drinking outside while sitting on the log.

Summer: "Huh...you've been spending a lot of your time here as of late. Seeing my happy family, does it make you want to have your own family?"

I said it with a smile...he groans and shrug.

Qrow: "Ahahahaa I'll be lucky if I can snag someone but as you know I'm a hard man to get."

Summer: "I can see that...women are definitely flocking to your charming personality."

I said it sarcastically when I see him drinking.

Qrow: "Ahahahah come now Summer, back then ladies love me."

Summer: "Tavern girls doesn't count."

I said it while looking away.

Qrow: "Ouch! well if that's how you see it you might as well take a good look at your son."

Souma?

Summer: "What did he do?"

I see him laughing as he stands.

Qrow: "Your girls are having a battle over him..you should have seen them fighting for his attention when they were cooking."

Cooking...Yang and Ruby...HUH!?

Summer: "What happen when I left for my mission!?"

I quickly ran inside to see the mess my children might have made.

I see the children smiling as they greet me.

Ruby: "MOM YOU'RE BACK!"

Ruby immediately tackle me down while hugging me tightly. Souma is wearing a cute pink apron...while Yang is smiling next to him.

Souma: "Welcome back mom, you came just in time. We've made curry, so take a bath and we'll prepare the table."

Yang: "Yea mom! Be amazed by my cooking ahahahahahaah!"

I see Yang laughing smugly with her hands on her waist.

Souma: "Even though.. she nearly burn the kitchen** *Cough***"

***BANG***

Yang punch Souma's shoulder causing him to fly into the next room. As her face turn red.

I smile and carry Ruby as she's still hugging me.

Summer: "Where's dad?"

Ruby: "Dad went to the village because they've seen some Grimm lurking around."

Grimm...hmm they've been quite active recently. It's rare for them to come close to the village...I should check it out later.

And right on cue I hear a familiar voice.

Tai: "I'm home, I brought some gifts...Summer you're back."

Ruby: "Dad"

Souma: "Welcome back, dinner will be ready soon."

Yang: "Wait till taste what I've cook AHAHAHAHAH!"

I turn to see him holding stuffs, he kiss me and smile.

Tai: "Here Ruby, Mrs. Harriot made these cookies for you when I was at the village."

Ruby's eyes begins to sparkle and she leaps off from my arms and grab the bag of cookies.

Souma: "Ruby! What did I say about eating snack before dinner."

Ruby jump and act meekly.

Souma: "***Sigh*** Only one got it."

Ruby smile and begin eating. I chuckle lightly as I see him acting as a big brother...he's come a long way ever since I found him.

Tai: "Yang I got you these bracelets."

Yang: "Really thanks!"

She took the bracelets and immediately put them on.

Tai: "Oh and Souma, the village head heard about your enrollment since you help out a lot for the villagers. He got you this as a present."

I see Tai bringing out a large case. He opens it and Souma slowly walks towards it.

Tai: "Tada! A violin! now when your at Signal you won't be that bored."

Souma didn't say anything and slowly reach out to it...he hold the violin and smile as he hugs it.

Souma: "Thanks dad, I'll be sure to give my thanks to the village head."

I can tell he's happy, it must be the first time that he's been appreciated. Ever since we've introduced him to the villagers he's been trying to get their approval by helping them doing odd chores. There was a time a man was long in the woods only to found out he was injured during a Grimm attack. Souma was training at that time, so fortunately he was close by and saved him earning him the villagers' trust.

He was please when the villagers told him he'll make a great Huntsman.

Summer: "Alright everyone, I'm going to take a bath and we'll have dinner."

They nod and I walk upstairs.

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

As mom left, I look at the violin that I was given. I genuinely felt happy to received it.

I walk upstairs to my room holding my violin...for some reason Ruby and Yang followed me.

Souma: "...Umm girls why are you here?"

Yang smile as she looks at me.

Yang: "We want to hear you play!"

Ruby: "YEAH! PLAY US SOMETHING!"

Ruby looks at me with sparkles in her eyes...

Souma: "Yeah..well I have no idea how to play the violin."

Yang: "Don't worry about sounding bad just play something."

She doesn't care at all and wants to me to entertain her...haha...

Souma: "Alright...I guess I'll play something."

I walk up and switch on my scroll to find sites where I can learn to read music sheets. After spending ten minutes or so I found an interesting song.

Yang: "Are you ready yet?"

I turn to see Yang laying on my bed feeling bored.

Souma: "Don't rush me! I'm learning as fast as I can."

I walk and pick up my violin...I stare at the two as they have sparkles in their eyes.

I place the violin on my shoulder...well here goes, I close my eyes.

***Inhale***

***Exhale***

_(Plays Baa Baa Black Sheep)_

A...A..E..E..I fumble a few times but I eventually managed to play it.

Yang and Ruby are listening with their eyes close.

Tai listen from downstairs as he was helping setting up the table.

Qrow is drinking outside when he heard me play...he close his eyes and chuckles lightly.

Mom is listening while in the bath, she closes her eyes and relaxes as she hear me play.

After I finished playing I lower my violin and look at them. They look at me in silence.

Souma: "Well...was it that bad?"

The girls look at each other and they immediately tackle me down...wow my violin!

Yang: "You were amazing you gotta teach me Souma!"

Ruby: "YOU'RE SO COOL! PLAY AGAIN!"

I pat both their head and smile.

Souma: "Later...let's get ready for dinner."

I walk up and place the violin in the case and smile...

* * *

**\- The Next Day -**

I walking with my mother in the wood to train, she's training me before I leave for Signal City.

Summer: "You have to be faster."

She strikes me with her wooden scythe pushing me back...she's harder as I expected, she has no opening...what can I do to lower her guard?

I begin throwing multiple kunais at her, she casually deflects them with her scythe. I throw my last kunai at her, then she begin to notice something. the kunai flying at her was different it slowly change into that of a sharp sword.

Summer: 'He's using the wind to change its shape...he's getting better in transforming objects now."

She deflect the sword leaving a cut on my wooden scythe.

Summer: "It's sharper than I thought..any sharper it might cut through my scythe and pierce me. Did he purposely lower its sharpness, if so he has better control than I thought."

I leap back towards the lake as I stand on it begin to perform hand seals while activating my Sharingan.

Souma: "Suiton: Suigadan" (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)

I begin to manipulate the water forming them into a multiple drill like attack and aim it towards my mother, seeing this my mother begins to dodge my attack using her Semblance.

***SPLASH***

***SPLASH***

***SPLASH***

She use her wooden scythe to block it but it got destroy due to sheer force.

Summer: "As always your ability to manipulate elements without the need for Dust is frighting as ever."

I smile by her words, suddenly she vanish out of thin air and appear before me.

TOO FAST! My Sharingan barely see her as I focus my eyes on her.

Souma: "Suirō no Jutsu" (Water Prison Technique)

I encase myself in a water bubble to avoid her kick and perform a counter attack.

Souma: "Suiton: Suiryūben" (Water Release: Water Dragon Whip)

From the bubble I immediately summon hundreds of water whips to attack her, as she saw this she quickly dodge the attack with her Semblance but one of the whip managed to grab hold of her leg and slam her onto the ground. A clone burst out of the bubble and landed on her while holding a kunai to her face.

I see my mother smile and nod.

Summer: "You've won, good work."

*POOF*

The clone disappear, and my mother slowly stands up.

I slum down and felt exhausted she's a tough one...I take this opportunity to learn from my mistakes...hopefully I can be on the same level as mom before I turn 10. Mom slowly walk up to me and beckon me ah right..she can't walk on water.

I walk up to her smiling.

Souma: "I finally beat you mom"

Summer: "Yup, you did great. Though you struggle you could have easily beaten me if you didn't hold back, it's because I'm your mother that you hesitate to harm to me."

I look down.

Souma: "You're not wrong I don't wanna hurt you. I can have multiple elements at my disposal plus my Sharingan. So I've been holding myself back."

Summer: "I see well, when you do go against an enemy...don't hesitate. Promise me you'll do whatever it takes to come back to me in one piece...just don't lose yourself in the process."

I look at her...for some reason she looked serious.

Souma: "Ok...I promise."

She then hugs me...

Summer: "That's my boy, mother loves you."

Souma: "Mom..what's wrong?"

I look at her and she grab both my cheeks...she kiss my forehead and smile.

Summer: "Nothing honey...I just worry that's all, you're growing up so fast. I'll miss you when you leave for Signal."

Souma: "Mom, I'll come back during the weekends if you're not out on a mission."

She look sad for a moment.

Summer: "About that...I'll be going on a long mission and I'll probably be back in a month or two."

I looks slightly sad when I heard her said that.

Souma: "I see I understand. You're out there saving people, all I can do now is catch up to you and be the world greatest Huntsman. With that, I can alleviate your burden."

I said it with smile and eyes full of determination...she this she smiles and hugs me tightly.

Summer: "Well aren't you cool one, I can see why the girls like you."

I blushed when I heard her say that.

Summer: "Look after them Souma...you're their big brother. Keep them safe."

I hug her tightly

Souma: "Yes..mom. Good luck on your mission."

And with that I enjoy my rare moment with my mother.

* * *

**\- Few Hours Before The Fight -**

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

Summer: "Come again?"

I'm the scroll talking to James in my room.

James: "Vacuo is planning on mobilizing a squad to capture Souma."

I clenched my fist when I heard him.

Summer: "Have they lost their mind! Are they trying to start a war!?"

James: "As of now, we're keeping an eye on them. We're applying pressure on them but they're not cracking. You know them Summer, 'The Strong Reign' mentality is getting troublesome. I've contacted with the Principal of Shade Academy for assistance and well the council is adamant about capturing Souma...it seems that they're interested in the secrets he's keeping...especially his eyes."

I got furious when I heard him.

Summer: "How did they know about his eyes!?"

James: "Atlas had a mole when we were researching the ruin, we've capture him but he ain't talking. Summer, Souma's hiding something Ozpin managed to translate some of the letters in the Journal. The Maidens are involve with his clan somehow."

Summer: "WHAT!?"

James: "Calm yourself and listen...Ozpin translated one of the page it state that the Clan Head of the Uchiha is tasked in protecting The Maidens...and get this the next Clan Head is non other than Souma."

My pupils shrunk when he said that.

Summer: "...Any-anything else?"

James: "No...non for now Ozpin is translating it as we speak. He had sent to protect Souma."

Summer: "But I'm here, I can protect my own son."

There was a brief of silence. Then he spoke.

James: "That's the thing, Ozpin is giving you a mission. Infiltrate Vacuo and find out what they know, if you can get any information it would greatly help us out. Don't worry I got my best men watching him during his time there."

Summer: "Is that why you enrolled him? You didn't tell me this last year?"

James: "We were busy as it is, Plus we didn't know it come to this. I enrolled him in hopes to keep him somewhere safe where we can keep an eye on him...no offense Summer, your home isn't safe for him especially when you have two girls staying with him...there's no telling what would happen if an attack takes place and both you and Tai aren't around."

I look down...

Summer: "Alright...I'll do it. And James...keep him safe...if anything happens to my boy"

James: "I promise."

Summer: "Good."

I end the call...Vacuo...I always hated that place.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	15. Vol 0: Moving To Signal City

**\- Morning. Patch. Home -**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

_(David Bowie - Let's Dance)_

***Alarm ringing***

The first thing I hear is the voice of David Bowie singing into my ears. I slowly get up and do a light stretch...

***Yawn***

Hmmm ah today is the day I move to Signal City. I got up and do some exercises, after I'm done I took of my shirt and walk towards my table...I look at a picture of Yang, Ruby and I and smile. I take my clothes and get ready for a shower.

Ruby: "Morning Sou...ma..."

I see a drowsy Ruby walking with a messy bed hair. She walking downstairs...ah I grab her shoulder and guide her to the toilet and kiss her cheek...her face immediately turn red as a tomato.

Souma: "Morning to you too."

I then hear a loud crash coming from Yang's room, I knock and slowly open her door to see her room in an utter mess...did a tornado struck the room?

Souma: "What's wrong?"

She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

Yang: "My bracelets that dad gave to me is missing?"

I look at her and give her a soft smile. I walk towards her pants that she left on the floor, she wore this yesterday...now if my guess is right.

Souma: "Found it. Here"

I toss her the bracelets, she catch it and give me a wide smile. She runs and hug me tightly and giving me a kiss on the cheek...

Yang: "Thanks!"

She left the room to do her morning jog.

I shrug and head to the bathroom.

Tai: "Souma, bring your bags down when your done showering.

Souma: "Alright dad."

I open the door to the bathroom.

As I enter I see a large eye staring at me.

* * *

_(Music Stop)_

"It": "Big day huh?"

I ignore him and take off my clothes.

"It": "Are you still upset that I didn't help you with that genjustu that day? No one force you to read it...it was your own curiosity...beside it wasn't a complete waste."

I turn the valve and let the hot water bathe me...ah...I feel relax.

"It": "At the very least you learn how to obtained the Mangekyō Sharingan."

I stop showering and enter the bathtub ignoring its word.

"It": "...Real immature I must say."

Souma: "Can't help it...I'm just a child after all."

"It": "An ungrateful one at that...or did you forget what I did for you? If it weren't for me you still be stuck in that ruin asleep...or worse dead."

I close my eyes as the warm water calms me...I submerge and let the water take me. I open my eyes to see "It" looking down on me from the ceiling. I slowly emerge and ran my hands through my hair putting it back.

Souma: "I have never forgotten what you did...I owe you a great deal. You've taught and protected me."

"It": "Then let me help you obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan."

Souma: "No! You of all people should know I would never harm those I love for the sake of powers, I don't need it if that is the price..."

I look down to see my reflection, the ripple waves masked a conflicted heart...do I really have to kill someone I'm close too...for the sake of evolving my eyes...

"It": "Oh come now Souma, with those eyes you can truly be the greatest Huntsman in whole of Remnant.

I got out of the bathtub and proceed to dry myself...I brush my teeth and head straight back into my room.

Leaving "It" behind.

"It": "...You may reject the idea Souma...but sooner or later when your heart is hellbent on protecting those you love. Your desire for it will come, and when it does I hope don't suffer much for it."

"It" closes its eyes and hides itself once more.

* * *

**-Ruby Rose's POV-**

After I left the toilet I recall back the sudden kiss Souma gave me...aaaaarghh...how embarrassing..why does he always tease me that way?

Yang: "Hey Rubes?...What's with you?"

I shake my head cooling myself down as I see Yang walk towards me I notice her hairstyles is that of a ponytail...ah her bracelets does look good on her. She's currently wearing a yellow sport jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans.

Ruby: "That's rare, you never wake up this early."

Yang: "Well, Souma will be moving soon so I want to spend as much time as I can before he leaves."

She gave me a light chuckles before switching on the television.

I then hear Souma coming downstairs I look up to see him carrying his bags down. He's wearing a black jacket and jeans with white shoes. His shirt however is a white shirt with an Autobot symbol on it...he sure loves Transformers.

Souma: "Hey Ruby. I've change the water in the bathtub for you, you best take it before it gets cold."

I immediately look away blushing...that kiss is still in my head.

Souma: "Ruby?"

Ruby: "I'm gonna go take a bath now!"

I ran from him...

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

Huh...that's strange?...Was it the kiss? Ah well. I turn to see Yang watching television.

Yang: "So..big day huh? Moving into a new city, learning to become a Huntsman...getting the girls."

I look at her weirdly

Souma: "Yang...I'm seven you expect me to go to a bar and find a pretty girl?"

Yang: "What...scared of a city girls?..get it."

I laugh at her puns...gonna miss hearing it when I move.

Tai: "You all ready?"

We turn to see Dad carrying my bags.

Souma: "Yea...waiting on Ruby."

Ruby: "COMING!"

I hear running footsteps we turn to see Ruby all dressed up. She's wearing red jacket and black T-shirt with a black skirt.

Tai: "All right we're all here. Let's move we'll get breakfast along the way."

The three of us nods and made our way to port and head on to Signal City.

* * *

**-Signal City-**

After we had our breakfast we immediately head for my dormitory there I see a familiar face.

Souma: "Lily!?"

Lily: "Souma!?"

She turn her head and look with a surprise look on her face she walk towards me smiling.

Lily: "What are you doing here?"

Souma: "I'm moving in...I'll be attending Signal Academy tomorrow."

Lily: "WHAT!?"

Her eyes turn white when she heard me.

Souma: "Didn't you know, huh I thought uncle Qrow told you since he's your teacher."

She suddenly give off a threatening aura...and grind her teeth.

Lily: "No he didn't."

Her fox ears begins twitching when she saw my dad and sisters.

Tai: "Oh hey Lily, nice to see you."

Lily: "You too sir."

Yang gently jab my waist looking restless.

Yang: "Who is she?"

Souma: "Lily Walker, a student of Signal Academy."

Lily: "Nice to meet you, you must be Yang and the shy one must be Ruby. Souma told me about you when he last visited."

I turn to see Ruby hiding behind dad's leg.

Lily: "How did you managed to enrolled to Signal Academy?"

Souma: "Recommendation."

Lily: "Lucky."

I see her cutely pout, I laugh but felt Yang stepping on my foot looking slightly annoyed. Lily saw this and begin grinning.

Lily: "Well I'll talk to you later I have to go now, my friends are waiting for me, see you later Souma. Bye , Yang and Ruby."

She wave goodbye as she left.

Tai: "Well...she's nice girl...I wouldn't mind if you plan on making her my daughter-in-law."

Tai suddenly felt multiple kicks coming from both Yang and Ruby...the two of them are fuming.

Tai: "OWW! OKAY! I GET IT! IT'S JUST A JOKE!"

I can only smile wryly as I watch.

After a few hours of moving my stuffs in I eventually have to say goodbye to them.

I walked with Yang and Ruby to see them looking sad.

Souma: "Hey what's wrong?"

Yang: "...Nothing just thinking how boring it'll be without you."

Ruby nods as well agreeing to her words.

Souma: "I see, well nothing much I can do there. Like I said I'll come and visit during the weekends...in the meantime do train I want to see you girls reach your highest potential...who knows, you might enter Signal Academy through recommendation."

The girls smiles

Yang: "Then make sure you'll be the best at Signal Academy!"

Souma: "Alright. Easy."

I said it with a cocky smile.

Ruby: "Mom also said to practice your violin, when she return she wants to hear you play."

Souma: "Of course Ruby, I've been practicing."

Tai: "Alright girls, it's time to leave the ship is leaving soon. I'll see you tomorrow Souma."

I nod..I look down to see the girls looking downcast.

I walk up to them and hug them tightly.

Souma: "Hey, your big brother is going to be the world greatest Huntsman."

The girls then smile and hugs back.

Ruby: "I'll catch up to you Souma! I'll be the world greatest Huntress so we can save the world together."

Yang: "Yeah..what she said...also, I'm the eldest!"

Yang then puts me in a headlock...oh someone..save me.

Dad merely laughs at my predicament.

* * *

**-Menagerie. Night.-**

**-3rd person POV-**

A tall and muscular man can be seen reading through some documents in his office his has a black hair and a well kept beard. He soon hear a knock on his door.

?: "Come in."

He took off his reading glass to see a familiar face.

?: "Ah, Kali you're here. Did you put her to sleep."

Kali: "Yes, Ghira my love. You should have seen your daughter's face when we told her we'll be going to Vale next week, she's so excited since this will be her first time going out of this country...it'll do her good to escape...***sigh*** the trouble the White Fang is going through."

A beautiful woman stand in front of him with a warm smile on her face. Her cat ears twitches from time to time...it's due to the cold night.

Ghira: "Is that so? Well I still think it's a bad idea bringing her out there considering the tension between the Faunus and the Humans. Sienna has not been making things easier of late."

Kali: "Oh come now, you know that she's always coop up inside her room reading after training..she doesn't have that many friends her age. It'll be good for her to get out and see the world."

He stands and smile

Ghira: "Yea...your right maybe leaving and taking a vacation might be right call. I do need a break from all of this."

She smile and kiss his cheek.

Kali: "Come now, we should head to bed."

He shook his head.

Ghiara: "Later...I still have to sort these documents out...with the discovery of that ancient ruin, it's my responsibility to retrieve any relics that have any connection to our heritage. Also, let's us not forget despite us going there on vacation the real reason would be in search for this young man that had lived in that ruin...it took awhile to convince those in Vale especially that General in Atlas, he's very protective of the boy."

Kali: "I see, maybe we should introduce him to Blake...I'm sure the two of them will be great friends from what I heard from the rumors, he's a promising young lad. To enroll at such a young age."

Ghira: "Indeed, the youngest the world had ever seen, because of that the boy attract unsavory problem like those in Vacuo."

Kali: "Ah well..I might we can relax while were there. Goodnight my love."

Ghira: "Yes...goodnight."

* * *

**-Blake Belladonna's POV-**

_(Music Continue)_

I'm currently reading under my blanket with a torch in my hand...I'm reading the history of Vale as well as the history of Signal City...It seem like a nice place. Hopefully, I'll make friends when I'm there...I'm so excited that my ears won't stop twitching.

Signal City! Just you wait!

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

I place a picture frame of the three of us together before we left...I smile and look around my room. So this will be my new home.

I slap both my cheeks.

Alright the journey to become the world's greatest Huntsman begins tomorrow.

I look at my Violin case on my bed...I took the violin out and gaze at it.

Souma: "Looks like you'll be keeping me company my friend."

I place my violin on my shoulder...

I pull the string with my stick.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

* * *

_**Author: "And so it begins, We're nearly done with Volume 0 after two more arc excluding this one we'll proceed to the main story. GIVE ME STRENGTH."**_


	16. Vol 0: A Student's Life

**-Morning. Vale. Signal City-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

I place my violin back in my case after practicing, I look outside my window to see bustling city filed with pedestrians walking down the streets, cars driving by I can see students making their way to the academy. Hmm, so this is the city life.

I got dress in my school uniform, and made my way towards the mess hall. I see Lily and her friends waving at me, beckoning me to sit with them. I smile and make my way towards them.

Yesterday when I played the violin I heard applause coming from outside I open my door to see a small group and a familiar face, there I met Lily and her friends. She introduce her friends to me.

One is a Faunus boy name Trevor Gale, a young man in the same grade with Lily. A Snake Faunus, he has scales on his arms and snake-like pupils. He was surprise that I wasn't scared of him considering many of the other students assumed he was a bully due to his features. I smile when I saw that he is a casual lad with an interesting personality. He was one of the student I had met the last time I visited the academy.

He told me he liked the music I had played.

Next is a young human girl with short vibrant red hair, her name is Samantha Roger. She looks at me with sparkles in her eyes when she heard me played the violin and was impressed that I enrolled to Signal Academy at such a young age. She had heard that someone defeated Lily but never got a chance to meet me.

Lastly a young girl by the name of Ana Bells wearing oval glasses she has a book worm appearance to her with her long black hair...she's been looking at me rather oddly but I simply ignored her.

When I arrived at their, I begun to notice stares from the other students in the mess hall.

Jacob move slightly giving me a place to seat, I sit between Jacob and Samantha. I see her eating her food with a wide smile on her face, I look to see Lily smiling as she see me and next to her Ana is reading her book after she's done eating...a light eater huh?

Lily: "So you got your stuff ready for first day at school?"

I smile and nod.

Souma: "Oh yes I have, I have to meet my father first and have a talk with the principal."

Samantha: "Your dad is right?"

I nod to her question.

Souma: "Yes, my father is Taiyang Xiao Long."

Trevor: "That's so cool, your dad is one of the strongest teacher as well as an excellent Huntsman in the academy."

Hearing him say that does put a smile on my face.

Souma: "...Hmm, is it me or are they looking at us?"

I whisper to them, they slowly look around to see students looking at us well...mostly me, most of those gazes came from the females.

Ana: "...Well..they are curious as to why a young boy such as yourself is wearing the academy uniform. Also your violin play last night attracted many listeners."

She said it with a faint voice.

Souma: "...I see..but that doesn't explain the girls."

Samantha then smack my back with a smile.

Samantha: "Oh that's easy! That's because you're cute ahahahahaha."

I was surprise how straightforward she is..I turn to see Ana covering her face with her book while Lily looks away whistling.

Trevor...he's stuffing his face with his food.

After we have our breakfast. We left the dorm and make our way to the academy. I look around to see how lively the city is. I have to admit every time I come to the city I'm always impress by how small the world truly is.

I see students all around us smiling and talking, some of them are discussing about weapon construction...so these are the future Huntsmen and Huntresses...well then I guess I better start making a name of myself.

I look next to me to see Ana walking next to me...I have to admit I am curious about her, she doesn't look like she has a desire to be a Huntress but then again who am I to judge. She turn to look at me as she caught me staring at her.

Ana: "Yes?"

I can see her eyes behind her glasses...her blue eyes for a moment...it was as if she looking into my soul.

Souma: "Nothing...just curious on what you're reading."

Ana then looks at the book and smile slightly.

Ana: "Oh this,well...it's a book about weapons. I'm trying to learn what weapons would be suitable for me."

Souma: "I see, well my mother uses a scythe and so does my sister. My other sister well she prefer her fists to do the talking. I prefer using a sword or a katana...though I have been practicing with a gun..***Shrug*** I'll see I guess."

She then chuckle lightly.

Lily appear behind us with a glint in her eyes.

Lily: "Oh my what's this, our young Ana is talking to a boy and is having a good time?"

Samantha: "Why you're right my dearest friend! Who would have thought our shy little Ana is able to have a conversation with a boy."

Lily and Samantha place their arm around each other while grinning. Jacob nods while smiling with his eyes close.

Trevor: "Ah yes..I remember it took me a few days for her to speak to me...ah such fate! Have she discovered love!"

Ana slam a book on Jacob's face, she turn to glare at the two girls...the two girls begins sweating and chuckle nervously.

Lily: "Hey..Sam! we're gonna be late...um..let's run."

Samantha: "Yea...your right...WE'LL SEE YOU LATER!"

The two girls left us as they ran...Trevor on the other hand was seeing stars.

Ana glares at their back with a tinged of red on her face.

Souma: "Yo...Trevor..you still alive?"

I crouch down as I look at him, I poke his cheeks and he's started making snake sounds.

Ana: "Ignore him, let's go!"

Ana grab my wrist and we continue on...I've not yet arrive at the academy and already interesting stuff happen.

* * *

**-Tai Xiao Long's POV-**

I've arrived at Signal Academy waiting for my son, the girls wanted to follow to check up on him but I told them to continue their training if they ever hope to catch up to Souma.

As I see the students walking pass me while greeting me. I smile but I've yet to see Souma.

Hmm...what's that?

Lily: "HI !"

Samantha: "MORNING !"

I see two girls running pass me leaving dust behind...what was that all about?

Ah..there he is.

I see Souma...who's that girl next to him...oh Ana Bells. The quiet girl that aced academic wise last year. Her combat prowess is good but still have room for improvement. Though as I recall, she hardly talk to anyone beside her close friends.

Souma: "Dad!"

I see my son walk up to me smiling, Ana looks at me and give her greeting.

Ana: "Morning ."

Tai: "And to you too, thanks for hanging out with my son."

Ana: "Oh no, it's no problem."

She got slightly fluster and started to act nervously, I hold her shoulder to calm her.

She calm herself.

Ana: "Um..well it's best that I leave you two alone. I'll see you later Souma."

She bow and left us.

I look at my son with a big grin on my face.

Tai: "Well, well you haven't even start your class and I see you hitting on girls already...though didn't expect her to be your type."

I see my son scowl at me

Souma: "What do you mean by that? She's a friend of Lily. We're staying in the same dormitory also what type did you expect in the first place?"

I place my arm around my son and smile...I lightly jab his shoulder.

Tai: "Oh come now, I know you have a thing for older women. You been pretty attached to your mother as of late."

***BANG***

I felt a fist on my face...I hit the floor with with a bump on my face.

Tai: "Ooooow."

Souma: "You shouldn't stuff like that to your son...I'll definitely tell her what you said I'm sure she'll appreciate your comment."

I felt shiver down my spine...as I see a dark aura emitting from him.

Tai: "Ahahaha two can play that game. I'll tell Yang and Ruby that you're with a girl."

Souma: "HAH! As if that means anything! My sisters will believe in me more than you."

He said it with a smug look on his face as he point his finger at me.

Tai: "Is that so? Well then enough of that, we better meet the principal now, he wants to see you."

Souma: "Ok."

I look around to see students laughing and giggling as they saw our..."conversation".

Okay..that was embarrassing.

* * *

**-Principal's Office-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

As I enter the Principal's Office I see an elderly man in a suit sitting while signing some documents.

Principal: "Ah Souma my boy, you're here. My name is Mark Lakes, I've received your recommendation letter from a friend of mine stating that you are a gifted young man and rightfully so considering I recalled last year you defeated on of the top student here in the academy. Many were curious to know who you are."

Souma: "You flatter me sir...I still have room to improve which is why I'm grateful for the opportunity given to me to learn at this academy."

Principal: "Ahahahahaha! Strong and yet humble, you'll make a fine Huntsman young man."

The principal gave a roaring laugh, I turn to see my dad give a thumbs up.

Principal: "Now then regarding your class, you've been given special privilege due to your talent and we wish to cultivate it so bring us to your teacher in charge."

I look at the principal pressing a button on his telecom.

Principal: "Bring him in."

A door open behind me, I turn to see Uncle Qrow standing behind me while grinning.

Tai: "Qrow!"

Principal: "Qrow will be your teacher-in-charge since he has quite a disruptive attitude...but nonetheless he is an excellent teacher."

Souma "...Is there a different school I can transfer?"

***BONK***

I felt a sharp pain on my head as I felt uncle Qrow's fist hits my head.

Qrow: "We've not seen each other for weeks and not even a hello."

I stick out my tongue.

Souma: "I rather have mom teach me than you."

Qrow: "Why you..."

I see him clenched his fist, our eyes begin to spark as we glare at each other.

Souma: "As I recall I kicked your butt a couple of time."

Qrow: "Wow, big words from a little boy that rely on strange magic...also I kicked your butt far more than you did."

Souma: "HA! All I hear is a sound of a sore loser...those were the wins you struggled to get remember."

As we bicker, dad and the principal looks at us with sweat drop.

Principal: "...These two...are they always like this."

Tai: "...ha..aha..yes."

Principal: "Well this will be interesting to see."

* * *

**-Later that day-**

Qrow: "COME ON! PUT YOUR MUSCLE INTO IT! 3 MORE LAPS!"

Souma: "YOU'RE INSANE MAKING ME DRAG THIS TIRE ON THE TRACK!"

Qrow: "Stop with your excuses and run already here some encouragement!"

I see Qrow push a button turrets slowly appear from the ground aiming at me..

Qrow: "Don't worry it won't hurt!"

***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG X 2***

**-Later that day-**

Souma: "Finally a break."

***BAM***

Qrow: "Alright time to brush your studies. I want you to write the physiology of the Grimms that I've mark on your book. I want it by the end of the week."

I flip the pages and grind my teeth.

Souma: "THE WHOLE BOOK IS MARKED!"

**-Later That Day...*Sips Tea*-**

Lily: "You look like shit Souma."

My face is currently lying on the table face down...I'm contemplating how to get even...I then hear Jacob whistling behind me.

Trevor: "That's a lot of books..."

Ana: "I see your first day is an impact full day."

Samantha: "AHAHAHAHA! HE LOOKS LIKE SHIT!"

I release all my stress on Samantha, I grab her shoulder and shake her like a mad man.

Samantha: "AHHH! HELP! HE'S GOING MAD!"

The others laughs at her predicament.

Lily: "You know what! how about you close your book and we hit the town! I know a nice cafe where can just chill."

Souma: "But we have curfew."

Samantha: "So?"

Souma: "Yea you're right let's blow this joint."

Ana: "Alright, let me pack my stuffs first."

Souma: "..."

I look at her feeling surprise.

Ana: "What?"

Souma: "Didn't expect you to be a rebel type...I thought you would be the type that goes home and lock herself in her room."

She then gave me her rare laugh.

Ana: "Is that so? Well there are also times where I wish to get out and see the world."

See the world...

Souma: "Is that why you decided you wanted be a Huntress to see the world...if you don't mind me asking?"

She looks at me and smile with her eyes close.

Ana: "Yes, It's one of the reason also my parents are Huntsmen."

Souma: "Ah...I see."

For a second there...I think we were having a moment.

Meanwhile the three stooges where discussing something behind our back.

Lily: "I bet you ten Liens that they'll be dating at the end of the year."

Samantha: "Oh you're on! I raise it by ten and say they'll be dating within six months."

Trevor: "I bet that Ana will be the one to confess."

And with that...my school life had begun..thinking back, it was truly an innocent time...deep down as I look back I wish it would last forever...but like all life...all good things must come to an end.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

_**Author: "(Luciano Pavarotti - Nessun Dorma) Must...Keep...Writing...Must..Finish...Volume 0...Gods and Readers give me strength."**_


	17. Vol 0: The Visitation

**-Vale. Signal City. Morning-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

It's been a week since I've begun my school life, I've made many progress though it was painful since Uncle Qrow's teaching but I have to admit, his lessons were indeed worthwhile. Because of his spartan training I've became one of the top dogs in the academy.

With the constant requests for sparring from students who thought I came here through connection well they weren't wrong I did came here by connection through the general thus sparks some jealousy from some of the students. Particularly from a student named, Wilson Reed. He believed that I don't deserve being here due to the fact of me being a "kid" so he frequently challenge me to a spar when ever he could to prove a point.

***BAM***

Wilson: "AAARH!"

***BAM***

Wilson: "You bastard."

***BAM***

Wilson: "Urgh..."

I've been tossing and beating Wilson on the training floor...he slowly resemble that of a rag doll.

Meanwhile on the sidelines I turn to see Lily and the others watching me in their seats.

Trevor: "***Yawn* **Man...Wilson is persistent I can give him that much. How many time did he lose to him I lost track."

Ana who's currently reading a book due to lack of interest in the fight, respond.

Ana: "This will make it Souma's 37th win in a row."

Samantha: "Aahahahahah! You think Wilson is a M after constantly getting his butt whooped by Souma."

Lily: "Samantha that's such a rude assumption...***Heavy breathing*** they could be...***gulp*** in that type of relationship that I've read in a book."

The three of them stop what they're doing and gave Lily a weird stare.

Lily: "W-WHAT!? I'M JUST JOKING..AHAH..ha...KICK HIS ASS SOUMA! SO WE CAN HAVE LUNCH!"

Souma: "Alright."

I look at Wilson as he slowly get up while glaring at me.

Wilson: "I'm not gonna lose to you! YOU HEAR ME!"

Souma: "...Huh?...What's that I can't hear you after your 37th lose against me..really do we have to this everyday? I'm getting tired of it, as much as I love fighting. I'm bored fighting against you, you refuse you learn from loses and constantly charge at me while relying on your Semblance."

His Semblance by the way is the ability to turn parts of his body into diamond. He thinks that since diamond is basically an all pass ticket to being reckless...his constant need to charge towards me without thinking is what led him to his loses.

Honestly...if he keeps this up, he might die out of stupidity.

I was hoping that he would learn but to no avail seeing me eating dust made me feel this whole thing is a waste of time.

Though on the other hand...I'm slowly mastering my Taijutsu. Despite Wilson's idiotic mind, his Semblance was annoying to deal with thus it gave me an opportunity to improve my Taijutsu.

All in all, Wilson is a good person despite his attitude, I know he does it because he's worry that a kid like me might get hurt...but the fact that he lost to me constantly hurt his pride.

Souma: "***Sigh***"

I walk away from the arena hearing Wilson shouting at me!

Wilson: "HEY! WE'RE NOT DONE YET! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!"

Souma: "Sorry but I want to hang out with my friends...also this will be the last time that I'll be fighting."

He stands up holding his injured arm.

Wilson: "What did you say!? Are you looking down on me!?"

Lily then jump from her seat walking towards me.

Lily: "Wilson give it a rest will you, Souma's right what's he's trying to say is that you're not learning anything from your loses without a bookworm like Ana who has trouble fighting can see that."

Ana: "HEY!"

I hear Ana in the background yelling...Samantha and Trevor are laughing at her.

Wilson: "SO WHAT! I-I CAN BEAT YOU WALKER! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BLESSED WITH TALENTS DOESN'T MEAN SHIT! SOME OF US HAVE TO WORK FOR IT! THEN AGAIN YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DUMB ANIMAL YOU FILTHY FAUN-"

In that moment I disappear from his sight, he was in a state of shock at how fast I was. He was looking around for me until he hear my cold voice.

Souma: "Finish that sentence, and you'll lose an eye..."

In a split second, my kunai is directly in front of his eye...his legs gave up and he plops onto the floor.

My friends looks at me worryingly.

He slowly raise his head and looks me in the eyes...all he saw was my darken face, all he could see was the intensity in my eyes as he see my cold eyes looking down on him...in that brief moment he felt death's touch.

Souma: "Never...insult my friends."

He meekly nods and purse his lips...he's aware that he's at fault again...I know he's a good man, he's just an idiot.

He stands and walk up to Lily and bow.

Wilson: "I'm sorry for what I had said.."

He left the arena after he gave his apology.

Lily: "Souma..."

I look at her and smile warmly.

Souma: "So the cafe as usual."

I look at them and they smile and nod. Samantha jumps on my back, holding on to me and laughs

Samantha: "You were so cool! You look like a badass!..."Never insult my friends" AHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE LIKE AN ACTION HERO FROM A MOVIE! Are you gonna Yippee ki-yay when kick someone's butt? HAHAHAHAHA."

My face turn red when she said that...okay maybe...that was a bit embarrassing.

Ana: "But still you did great, not many people would stand up to a Faunus."

She gave me a warm smile...honestly if she changed her appearance I wouldn't be surprise if she becomes one of the popular girls.

Trevor: "She's right! It's rare for a human to stand up for a Faunus. My parents...well they're in the White Fang, they told me that there will be a time where both sides will work together."

I turn to face him as he looks down.

Souma: "Ah...the peaceful activist organization that seeks improvement and equal rights with the humans."

He nod and continue.

Trevor: "Before you came here, Lily and I became quick friend on our first year in the academy due to us being Faunus. Now, even though we weren't discriminate here in the academy...but outside is different story entirely."

I look at him while looking back. What he said was true, despite Signal City being one of the more tolerant city towards the Faunus, not everyone thinks the same. Everyday when we leave the dorm to hang out in the city. There will always be one or two that glares at them, thinking how disgusting they are.

When I saw that, I felt rage...it was...rare for me to feel such a thing. Ana was always the first to quickly notices that and always hold my hand to calm me.

Trevor: "With the current drama going around with the Humans, some of the people in the White Fang got sick of being mistreated that they took things to far. I'm afraid that my parents might see that Humans are nothing but troubles in the end."

Souma: "Come now what's this? Relax you have us. Your parents have to make their own choices...it shouldn't effect yours...I mean look at Lily, she blockhead but smart enough to know who her friends are."

***SMACK***

Lily smack the back of my head looking annoyed.

Trevor: "Yea, you're right...I'm thinking to much."

The rest of us laugh and left the arena.

* * *

**-Vale. Signal City. Afternoon.-**

**-Blake Belladona's POV-**

My family and I are on our way to Signal City for the holiday...well mom and I are, knowing dad he'll be working but I get being a chieftain is a hard work.

***Bing***

I hear an announce being made by one of the flight attendants.

Flight Attendant: "Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be arriving in Signal City in a few minutes. Please be seated and wait for further instruction."

After I heard the announcement I became excited and look out the window to see land. A new land that isn't Menagerie.

Blake: "Mom! Look!"

My mother gave me a warm smile as she look out the window alongside me.

Kali: "Hahaha, Yes Blake that there is Vale one of the four major city. Be patient now, you'll be amaze by what you'll see later on."

After hearing her I sat quietly I turn to see my father sleepy and snoring...I can only smile wryly.

I can't wait to see what the outside world looks like.

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

We're walking down the street making our way to the cafe we always hang. Trevor is chatting with Samantha talking about a mecha anime that they've watched involving some large drill. Lily is window shopping as she see beautiful clothes that are displayed..she would constantly interrupt Ana from her book. She didn't mind and enjoyed see her happy.

She then turn to see me looking at her.

Ana: "You've been staring at me a lot these past few days."

Souma: "Huh? Didn't notice you actually keep track of it."

I place both my hands behind my head as we walk.

Ana: "Well in case you didn't notice I'm not much to look at, I mean some people see me as a plain girl that likes book."

I stop and look at her...she stop and became slightly worry when she saw how I look at her.

Souma: "I don't see a plain girl, instead I see a girl who loves her books more than people. Quiet yet kind, a future Huntress with a heart of gold."

After I said that, her face immediately turn red and she mumbles uncontrollably.

She takes a deep breathe and calm herself.

Ana: "Thanks..."

I smile and hold her shoulder giving her a thumbs up.

Souma: "No problem."

Meanwhile we stop to look at the three stooges who were looking at us the entire time.

Jacob/Lily/Samantha: "Shishishishishi."

The three of them looks at us with a weird smug while covering their mouth with their hand...what's with that ridiculous laugh?

Ana panic slightly when she saw them and begins to fluster and walks ahead of me.

Lily: "I can see it now, Souma coming to save her from a Grimm attack while riding a horse looking like a hunk."

Jacob: "He'll grab her by the waist and hug her while staring into her eyes, in their silence Ana lusts for him while on the horse."

Samantha: "Then they'll kiss and makes babies! Lots and lots of babies! AHAHAHAHA!"

***SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK***

I smack the three stooges' head for their inappropriate comments.

Ana wanted to say something but I caught one word from her.

Ana: "Babies..."

She then starts making this creepy laugh...

Oh no...

* * *

**-Meanwhile back at the Patch-**

**-Chibi Time-**

Yang: "Argh..."

Yang felt a shiver down her spine...she felt danger coming her way.

Ruby: "What's wrong? Are you cold?"

She said in innocent smile...

Yang: "Hey Rubes...I have a sudden urge to punch Souma."

Ruby: "EH!?"

Ruby was shocked when she heard her.

**-End-**

* * *

**-Back to our hero-**

Souma: "Have you notice? There's been an increase in Faunus in our area lately?"

I said while drinking my milk.

Trevor: "OH YEAH! I forgot to mention the Chieftain from Menagerie will be visiting Signal City."

He jumped when he realized what he had forgotten.

Souma: "I see."

Lily: "He's also the leader for the White Fang."

She said while drinking her coffee...I look at Samantha who's sleeping on the table. I put my jacket over her as I see her shivering from the cold.

Ana: "Both your parents are in the White Fang right, I'm sure they're excited when they heard he'll be coming."

Trevor smiles when he heard her.

Trevor: "You're right about that, my parents were overly excited when they heard it and have been a loyal supporters to the cause."

Lily nods approvingly

Lily: "Mine's the same as Trevor. Though my parents are the type to go for action than words."

Souma: "I can see that after all both your parents are Huntsmen."

Ana: "Well hopefully it'll be peaceful, I mean if he's here then this gives those anti-Faunus organization a chance to hassle him."

I nod agree to her words.

Souma: "Well whatever be the case let's just chill and relax for now...I still have to worry about Qrow's assignment later tonight."

The three of them laughs at my dismay.

I look to see my cup is empty, I'm still thirsty.

Souma: "Be right back, gonna order more drink."

I left the table and make my way to the counter, I look around to see a newspaper. Upon closer look it talks about the Schnee Dust Company and their recent achievement in Atlas...I wonder what Atlas looks like.

***Bump***

I accidentally bump into someone as I was contemplating.

Souma: "Ah sorry my bad!"

Blake: "Ah no it's my fault."

I look to see a beautiful girl with a short black hair, she has the same height as I do. But her defining feature are her cat ears

When she looked at me her ears begins twitching.

Kali: "Blake? Come Blake, your father is waiting on us."

A beautiful woman walk towards us and hold her hand

Blake : "Okay mom! See you."

She wave to me while smiling, her mother bow slightly while smiling.

Kali: "Sorry about her she's been excited the whole day, farewell young man."

Souma: "Ah to you too."

I bow to her as they leave...what a nice family.

* * *

**-Blake Belladonna's POV-**

Blake: "Did you get my tea mom?"

Kali: "Yes dear. We'll drink in the hotel."

I hold my mother hand while smiling. When I first arrive here I couldn't control my excitement..seeing all this wonderful things and the city.

Hmm...that boy I bump into, he seem like a nice fellow...I wonder if I'll meet him again.

-Third Person's POV-

A man was watching them from a distance. He pretends to drink his coffee while watching, he press his ear piece contacting his companion.

?: "Target have arrived. Move to phase two."

He said with a sinister smile.

?: 'The White Fang will soon fall.'

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

_**-Author's POV-**_

***Drinks Coffee***

**Author:_ "Take a break Apollo, you'll lost your mind at this rate..HA HA HA...I'll show them...damn, by the time the readers read this. I should be done with this arc and move to oh wait spoiler."_**

**_Waitress: "..."_**

**_Author: "Oh...just ignore me."_**

**Hmm, Blake left the shop just as I wrote it...*Checks Pocket watch* things are going to the way the chapters ****should. Huzzah.**


	18. Vol 0: A Faunus Conundrum

**-Vale. Signal City. Afternoon-**

**-Ghira Belladonna's POV-**

After we had arrived in Signal City, I see my daughter's eyes shines as she marvel the city she had never seen before. Every time we walk she would ask questions, though her greatest curiosity would be seeing new books. She had asked both of us if there is a library. I told her that her mother will keep her company while I attend a White Fang meeting here in Signal City regarding the ruin that was discovered two years ago.

She looks sad when I told her that, I had said that tomorrow I would bring her to amusement park. She begins jumping in excitement as she look forward to it. My wife merely smile. After awhile my wife and daughter left for the library.

I left the hotel heading for White Fang meeting by car, my driver told me that it's a great time to visit Signal City due to the festival that will be happening tomorrow. Inside the car, I gaze upon the street of the city to see many humans and Faunus walking side by side living their life. I sigh knowing the effort I put into the cause will slowly fail due to my prodigy Sienna Khan.

She a good person and love our kind...but she's a stubborn fool that can't see the bigger picture. She believed that we shouldn't stoop their level and stand above them through fear. I admire her tenacity though I wish she used it for a better path for us.

Soon I have arrived at my destination.

I walk out of my car and see many Faunus standing outside of building which holds thee meeting each of them is either holding a protest sign or a flag which bears the White Fang symbol. They cheered and scream as they saw me. I smile and waved at them, I notice some glares from a few humans...they spit and scowled as they left in disgust.

I enter the building and make my way to the meeting hall. As soon as I enter, I hear bickering from both the humans and Faunus. They stop when they saw me enter...I see a familiar face sitting at the end of the table is the Atlas's very own iron general, General James Ironwood. I can tell he closed his eyes the entire time, he then opens his eyes the moment he felt my presence.

James: "Ghira! Welcome."

He smile and stand, he walks towards me and shake my hand. I smile and and greet him.

Ghira: "General, it's been awhile. How are you?"

He walk towards his seat signaling me to do the same while we were talking both side of the parties sat quietly and listen as both representative are here to discuss.

James: "I'm fine thanks for asking, do forgive Headmaster Ozpin as he's currently indisposed. Fortunately enough, this meeting prove to be a convenient for me for what we're about to discuss.."

Ghira: "Ah I see, I hope he recovers from his ailment. And yes likewise, I believe we're here to discuss about ruin that had uncovered."

Everyone's face turn serious when they heard about infamous ruin that that was a home to an ancient clan...rumor has it that there was a survivor but no one had seen that survivor...well except for the general. Rumor say he's hiding a young boy who is sole survivor of this clan...a clan that posses a unique Semblance.

From what sources had said, the boy has the ability to manipulate elements without the need of Dust I can see why Atlas is protective of him...though what strike it strange is that is being protected here in Vale instead Atlas. Yet again I fail to understand the mind of the great General Ironwood.

I have to admit I would like to meet this young man, I'm curious of what an ancient clan thinks of the Faunus though today I hold myself back on that thought and focus on the real topic.

Ghira: "Regarding the ruin General, have you discovered an relics or clues whether there was sign of Faunus life inside the ruin."

The General closes his eyes and contemplate.

James: "Yes about that, after excavating and researching we found no evidences suggesting Faunus existing in that ruin. We've collected the remains and assumed that the clan is strictly human."

Ghira: "I see...that's rather unfortunately. I was hoping that we can obtain an ancient relics or a deeper understanding of my race. With it I had hope it would elevate our cultural heritage and proved how important we are to the world."

He smile when he heard my speech. Both side of the parties react differently, the Faunus react positively while the humans are indifferent about it.

James: "AHAHAHA! Spoken like a true man, I see why you are love by your people...those I won't deny saying there are unsavory individuals in your organization."

Faunus 01: "What did you say!? Unsavory individuals!"

Man 01: "Calm yourself! Don't you have manner? speak your mind if you ask for permission."

I look at one of my men, he scowl and got annoyed by his tone.

Faunus 01: "PERMISSION! I don't need to seek permission from you, Human!"

Man 01: "Hah! Spoken like a true animal."

I grind his teeth and clenched his fists in anger.

James: "Enough! You said too much."

The man got anxious and lower his head.

Man 01: "Sorry sir."

James: "Apologize to him at once."

Man 01: "Yes sir...I'm sorry."

I face my man and glare at him.

Ghira: "You do the same, you're acting like a child throwing a tantrum."

Under my glare he meekly nod and apologize.

Ghira: "Sorry about that now where were we, ah since we have nothing about the ruin may I ask you a question?"

He smile and looks at with interest.

James: "I too apologize for my his behavior...so what is your question?"

Ghira: "May I meet the boy?"

I look at him and see that he was surprise by my question it's as if he had anticipate it.

James: "I see, well funny thing about that. Your wife and daughter had already met him."

My eyes widen in surprise when I heard him.

Ghira: "What!? When!?"

He smile and chuckle.

James: "Ahaha I'll tell you when we're alone, well meeting the boy. I guess it depends entirely on him really if he wants to meet you. Though knowing him he would love to meet you, he's a curious lad."

I laugh when I heard him.

Ghira: "Is that so! Well then I look forward to meeting him."

After that, we discuss rights between Faunus in Atlas.

* * *

**-Vale. Library. Late afternoon-**

**-Blake Belladonna's POV-**

Mom and I arrived at library my eyes sparkles when I saw the amount of books here. It's bigger than the one back home. I couldn't contain my excitement and quickly leave my mother side to read. When she saw this, she simply smile and enjoy the sight.

Kali: "I'll be in the waiting room resting Blake, so feel free to read but don't leave the premise alright."

I was already running for the book barely hearing her.

Blake: "Alright mom!"

* * *

**-Kali Belladonna's POV-**

I smile as I see her back slowly disappearing as shre ran

Kali: "That girl."

I laugh and turn to face the waiting room, that when I see someone familiar.

Souma: "Oh, hello again ma'am."

I smile and nod.

Kali: "And hello to you too young man. Forgive me, but I'm curious, are you wearing a school uniform?"

He blinked his eyes multiple time before answering.

Souma: "Yes, I'm a student of Signal Academy."

He said it with pride with his close hand on his chest...a student?

Kali: "Ara, then you are training to become a Huntsman then. Though when I look at you, you seem no older than 10."

Souma: "Oh that's because I'm eight."

The same age as my daughter. I'm genuinely surprise.

Kali: "Why do you want to be a Huntsman if you don't mind me asking?"

Souma: "To be the greatest Huntsman in the world. I want to help those who can't help themselves like my mother."

I smile warmly and pat his head.

Kali: "I see, then I'll pray for your success young man."

He smile and nod.

Souma: "Thanks ma'am, I'll best be going now, I have homework to finish."

He wave his hand and say his farewell...

What a sweet boy...though there's something off about him.

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

That's the second that I have met her..hmmm is it destiny.

I suddenly recall what dad had said.

I form an imaginary speech bubble where dad's in it

Tai: "I know you have a thing for older women."

He said it with a grin.

I immediately wave my hand erasing the speech bubble. I sigh and continue on.

I best finish this ridiculous homework that Uncle Qrow gave, I wonder what the others are doing.

* * *

**-Meanwhile back at the dorm-**

Lily: "STOP! SAMANTHA GIVE ME BACK MY PANTY!"

Samantha: "AHAHAHAHA! BRAVE OF YOU TO SHOW THIS TO ME! CAN'T WAIT TO TELL SOUMA ABOUT THIS!"

Lily's face immediately turn red suddenly her eyes turn bright blue in anger.

Trevor: "...Um...Sam..."

Trevor tap Samantha's shoulder. Samantha slowly turn her head to see a very frightening woman.

Lily: "SAM!"

Ana: "I'll prepare your eulogy...farewell."

Ana gave a warm smile towards her and quickly left the room with Trevor.

Samantha: "I'm not dead yet!"

Samantha then panic when she see Lily running towards her.

Samantha: "EEEEEEEEE! SOUMA! SAVE ME!"

* * *

**-Back to Souma-**

I walk around the book rack hoping I could the right book for my homework...I then see a young girl reaching out for a book with her outstretched hand.

I smile as I recognized her, she the girl from the cafe. I walk up to her.

Souma: "Hello again."

She jumped as she was caught off guard by my words.

Blake: "Ah is you again!"

She smile widely as she sees me. I look up to a book she was reaching for...'Beauty and the Beast'.

I tiptoe myself and grab the book, when she saw it she turn slightly red.

I hand over the book to which she shyly grab it.

Souma: "Here you go."

Blake: "Thanks..."

Hmm, I wonder is she's embarrassed.

Souma; "Is there something wrong?"

Blake: "AH! N-no...just wondering if you would hang out with me...NOT UNLESS YOUR BUSY!"

Librarian: "Young girl, do be silent you are in a library."

Blake: "Sorry ma'am."

The librarian walked up to us giving us a warning..well yea we were kinda loud.

I smile and pat her head...her ears begun twitching...wait what am I doing?

Souma: "Ah I'm sorry...I shouldn't casually touch your head like that."

Her face turn res and looks down...is she mad?

Blake: "Ah..no I didn't mind it...it felt nice."

Souma: "Is that so, well then shall we go."

Her cat ears immediately perk up when she heard me.

Blake: "Does that mean?"

Souma: "Yea, let's hang out...ah I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Souma Uchiha."

Blake: "Souma...hehe, I'm Blake Belladonna."

She and I walk towards a table...but I felt like we were being watched. I quickly turn my head to see nothing strange...was I imagining it?

I mean I got used to the feeling of being watched by the General's men. I found out they were protecting me...it turns out there was a decoy being placed in Atlas to elude the enemy if they tried to do anything funny with me.

Hmm, maybe I should contact the general later about this just in case.

Blake on the other hand is reading as if her eyes were glued to the book. I wanted to talk to her but seeing her this focus I think it's best if I finish my homework...maybe later we can have dinner...I wonder if her mother would allow it.

* * *

**-3rd Person POV-**

A man can be seen lurking behind the book rack looking at out two heroes while pretending to read a book, he begin whispering to his earpiece.

?: "The target is currently in the library though something unexpected had happen."

?: "What is it?"

?: "She made a friend...a human, what do we do?"

?: "Proceed as usual, Ghira is currently at the meeting hall. If can't delay any further, if the boy stand in your way. Kill him."

He hears the other man speak in a cold tone.

?: "Understood sir."

The other man then begins laughing maniacally.

?: "Good...soon we'll teach these filthy Faunus where they truly belong."

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	19. Vol 0: The Dinner With The Family

**-Evening-**

**-Blake Belladonna's POV-**

How embarrassing...I can't believe I dozed off while I was reading, then again I was tired after the flight, I didn't even rest. I wonder if drool...ooow.

I peek at Souma who's walking next to me looking around with great curiosity. My mom is standing behind me grinning.

Blake: "Hey...Souma...why didn't you wake me?"

Souma looks at me and smile.

Souma: "That's because you look cute while you're asleep."

Steam went out of my head as my face turn red...I can hear my mother giggling behind me.

Souma: "Also you have this cute habit of twitching your ears while you're asleep. I was tempted to play with it...but I resisted it."

I look away while blushing...my ears twitch when he said that.

I take a peek at him...he's handsome that's for sure. I look at my mother who has a wide grin on her face when she caught me..

Kali: "Ara...you should invite him if you wish to play with him, plus he can invite him for dinner, I'm sure your father doesn't mind."

Souma overheard what my mother had said.

Souma: "Play? Oh you wanted to play with me..sure I don't mind it'll be a nice distraction from homework."

I couldn't contain my smile when he said he'll play with me...I made a friend outside of Menagerie! I turn to see my mother giving me a thumbs up...I did the same.

With that, we make out way towards the hotel.

Souma: "Yeah, I'll be coming back late, no...I'm not out on a date! Ana what are you doing with Sam's scroll...Like I said...I'm not on a date, okay. Pass the scroll I need to tell Sam something,... Sam...No! I don't to need to know what the color is Sam."

Color? He quickly looks away when I look at him...I wonder what they are talking about.

Souma: "Just let the others know I won't be coming for dinner. Also finish your homework Sam just because I'm not there doesn't mean you should slack off got it. Bye."

Souma hung up his scroll and smile. I hold his sleeve leading him towards the car.

This is the best day ever.

* * *

**-Hotel-**

**-Ghira Belladonna's POV-**

General Ironwood was kind enough to give me a ride to my hotel, while we were in a car together we talked about the illusive young man that hailed from that ruin though I have to admit I never felt so mentally exhausted. Being in the presence of General Ironwood can tiresome..sometimes, the man exude pressure wherever he goes. After I enter my hotel room, I perk my ears as they twitch, I hear giggling and talking from my wife and daughter in the other room, however I heard a stranger's voice. Who could that be?

Kali: "Ah! I hear your walking."

I see my loving wife turn to smile...ahhh her smile always relaxes me after a hard days at work. I walk up to her and kiss her cheek. My daughter runs up to me hugging me.

Blake: "Father look I made a friend and invited him over."

A friend? Well she's been busy.

I look up to see a young boy walking towards us. He's a dashing young men with a well kept appearance, his uniform is familiar to me...isn't that the uniform for Signal Academy?

Souma: "Hello sir my name is Souma Uchiha, a student from Signal Academy. Blake and your wife was kind enough to invite me over for dinner."

My eyes widen as I look at him...this...this is the young man I supposed to meet tomorrow...isn't this a bit coincidental.

Ghira: "...Ah, I see welcome my boy. My name is Ghira Belladonna and as you know I'm her father,...Um, do tell how did you and my daughter had met exactly."

He smile and respond

Souma: "Ah about that, I met Blake at a cafe while I was out hanging with my friends. Then I met her again at the library."

Strange...well I take this opportunity nonetheless, from what the general had told me, Souma may become the world strongest Huntsman in the future, it's rare for that man to speak so highly towards others. I can see why...as I gaze at the boy I can see an opening..he's well versed in martial art. The General did mentioned he's able to manipulate elements without the need of Dust, I clenched my fist...I'm itching for a fight.

Ah...control myself.

Kali: "***Cough***"

Ghira: "I see well, we'll talk more once we have our dinner."

He smiles and nod.

Souma: "Thank you sir."

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

Blake's father let some some pressure towards me...at first I thought he was upset that Blake was fond of me...like those jealous father..one time dad would always listen in to Yang's conversation when she's on her scroll, he thought she was talking to a boy and begins to worry about her...as I look back I laugh weakly.

Blake caught me as ask

Blake: "What's wrong?"

Souma: "Nothing Blake, just thinking back of home."

I raise my hand and pat her head...her ears begins twitching and I think she purring.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to us...Ghira and Kali were watching.

Ghira: "...I should stop him."

He walks towards me feeling slightly annoyed but was stop by his loving wife.

***STOMP***

Ghira felt a sharp pain on his foot and look down to see his wife's foot stepping on it.

Kali: "Darling...times like this, it's best not to interfere."

Ghira gulp as he felt dread emitting from his loving wife...he saw a demonic mask appearing behind her as she smiles at him.

Kali: "Especially if it involves my daughter's happiness...understand."

Ghira meekly nod.

Ghira: "Yes dear."

She kiss his cheek and walk towards us.

Kali: "Alright kids, time to dinner wash up and be seated."

Blake and I nod and went to wash our hand.. I look at Ghira as she smile awkwardly towards me...strange.

After we took our seat, I turn to see carrying food to our table. She smile as she see Blake sitting next to me.

While she preparing our food, begins asking me question.

Ghira: "Forgive me for asking this, but I would like to know. Are you Souma Uchiha from the ruin that was discovered two years ago?"

I look at him feeling flabbergasted. Blake look confused when she heard her father... however continue her work while listening attentively.

I nod and respond to his question.

Souma: "I see...I assumed General Ironwood told you about me. The answer is yes, I hailed from that ruin however I have no memory of that place. I was found by my mother and live with her throughout my life."

Blake looks at me with a sad expression...ah she must be feeling sad for me due to fact I lack memories of my origin. I smile and pat her head...her ears twitches and she smiles lightly.

Ghira: "I see my apologies, Souma...seeing that my daughter has grown fond of you."

Blake suddenly turn red when she heard her father said that and quickly face away from me.

Ghira: "What do you think of the Faunus?"

Well, I was expecting this. After he had introduced himself, I figured out who he is. The man in front of me is the leader of the White Fang, what solidified this evidence is the fact General Ironwood told him about me...now the General is not the type to give out my identity to anyone unless he deemed them important enough. Second when he introduced himself I saw the documents he was holding pertaining to the Faunus.

I smile and understood what he's after...he wants to know what is the opinion of a young man that resided in a ruin of an ancient clan on how he feels about the Faunus. I have to think this careful...he might want use me in the future to force me to side with the Faunus...I won't be surprise if he uses his daughter to gain my trust...but something tells me he wouldn't do such a thing.

I look at Blake..she was nervous because she was worried I might say that I dislike the Faunus...looking at her, I smile warmly and pat her head to calm her...she reminds me of my Ruby when she's like this.

Souma: "I believe Faunus to be an interesting race...I mean look at Blake, I'm sure she'll grow up to be beautiful woman. I find Faunus beautiful because they speak their mind without hesitation even if it's a bad one in the end Faunus are more honest in their actions and decisions, nonetheless Humans and Faunus are not that different...they desire what life needs...freedom. A freedom to act is as valuable as life itself, which is why the Faunus are asking for equal rights..which is something I respect."

Ghira closes his eyes and smile.

Ghira: "Honest huh?...It reminded me of my time when I courted my wife...I was a nervous wreck despite the proclamation that I was the strongest Faunus by the people. When I met her, I saw beauty inside her and told myself...she's the one that can tame a 'wild beast' inside me which I need during my youth when I strive for power for my kind."

He hold his wife hand, she smile and tighten her grip...power..when he said that I recalled Akane's face once more...

Ghira: "I made numerous attempts in garnering her attention but I was scared she might reject...in the end I hated being cowardly and I walk up to her while she was working and asked her out on a date...and from..we got married and have a beautiful daughter."

He laughs recalling back his youth. Blake smile happily hearing his story..it probably reminded her of a fairy tale.

Kali: "Back then I was aware of his feeling for me...seeing him pacing around waiting for the opportunity to talk to me. At first I found it creepy but eventually I saw how cute he was, as a big man hiding behind a pillar I could hear him murmuring 'I can do it! I can do it!'."

She cover her mouth with her hand while laughing with her eyes close..Ghira quickly turn red...I smile...I wonder, will I also experience this...when I thought about it, Yang and Ruby appear in my mind immediately. I quickly shake my head and banish the thought...they're my sisters Souma! Get a grip.

We continue our dinner and talking various things most of them is regarding the ruin but there not much to talk about since the General gave him the rundown...I quickly look at the time and saw that it was time for me to leave due to the fact it's quite late.

Kali: "Ara...you can always sleep here if you want it's dangerous to be walking out alone at this hour. You can sleep in Blake's room."

Blake: "MOM!"

Her face turn red when she heard him.

Kali: "I'm just joking Blake...though, your ears were twitching non stop when I suggested it. Were you happy when I suggested it?"

She begin grinning and hold my shoulder.

Kali: "Come, I'll get a taxi for you."

* * *

I nod and felt relief I don't think I can control myself if I sleep with her..I might end up touching her ears throughout the night. I look at Ghira who has fires in his eyes, it's as if he's trying to say 'I'm not giving my daughter to you that easily punk.' I can only smile wryly when I see him...such a doting father...truly reminds me of dad.

Blake wanted to follow me to see me off to which I say

Souma: "You should head on to bed Blake it's late and you need to rest. I'll visit tomorrow after school alright."

Blake: "Promise?"

I raise to of my finger and poke her head gently.

Souma: "Promise."

She touch her forehead and smile widely.

Blake: "Bye Souma! I'll see you tomorrow."

Souma: "Likewise."

I left with Kali and head downstairs...as we walk pass the hotel lobby I've noticed something..a man was watching us as we leave...he was here the entire time since we arrived...hmmm.

As we walk outside she begins talking to me.

Kali: "Once more, thank you Souma. For spending time with my daughter...she doesn't have that many friends back home and would constantly be in her room reading and training...for once it was a rare tender moment seeing her this happy. I might not be your mother...but I can tell you were raised in a loving home surrounded by people you can all family...so I extend my family to you as well...I wanted a son but my husband been to busy lately *Sigh*, hahaha like you said...we're an honest race. "

She rub my hair while smiling.

Souma: "You want me to be part of your family? Why...you hardly know me?"

Kali: "Ara Souma...I can see into your eyes...you are the type of man that would die for those you love...I would not want to see it happen to you. Becoming the world greatest Huntsman requires a lot of sacrifice...so don't let it consume you..other than that, You'll be treated as family because my daughter have grown fond of you."

Souma: "That's it...you extend your invitation because Blake likes me."

Kali: "Ara...also I wouldn't mind having you as my son-in-law hohohoho."

I quickly turn red...she basically asking me to marry her daughter.

***VROOOOM***

Suddenly I felt a threatening aura coming our way, I quickly turn to see a large black van braking in front of us...soon three men came out and knocked Kali unconscious and grabbed her..I quickly leap into action and kick the man's leg causing him to tumble suddenly I felt danger coming. I quickly turn to large fist coming for me...I use Black Rose and quickly teleport behind him dodging his attack.

Soon, the people on the street begin calling for help when they witnessed my battle, the kidnappers panic and quickly put her in...My eyes revolves changing into the Sharingan..I felt rage when I see her behind thrown into back of the van...they quickly left and driver step on the accelerator. I quickly jump on top of the van holding on to it for dear life.

HOLD ON! I'LL SAVE YOU!

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	20. Vol 0: Animal Abuse

**-Signal City. Night-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

As the van drove off I quickly use Black Rose and teleport on top the van holding on as it's being driven erratically. I can hear the men inside talking while yelling.

?: "Goddamn that fucking brat nearly broke my jaw. When I see again I'll skin him alive."

?: "Ahahahah! Who gives a shit we got what we wanted, take a look at this beauty. Come here! Or else I might do something fun with you."

I hear Kali struggles...as she being tied up..I felt my heart pounding fast and my Sharingan slowly revolves..As I was about to jump in through the window. The drive made a sharp turn all of a sudden forcing me to hang on.

Soon we arrived at an unfamiliar alleyway...The van is stop in front of the building and honk at it...a few moments later the building's garage door slowly open...I hear footsteps coming out..I quickly look around to find a place to hide.

Moment's later I see a vent which fits me perfectly, I use Black Rose to quickly teleport to it...forgive me . I will save you just give me a moment, I need to find the right opportunity to save her...I can definitely beat these men but I have no idea how many are they inside this building. Despite them almost losing to me, the men were obviously trained professional for they had plan on this kidnapping for some time now.

With that type of planning, I'm sure this isn't just an average kidnap. They've kidnapped the wife of the White Fang's leader it wasn't hard to put two and two together to see they plan on using Kali as a bargaining chip.

I see one of the men exiting through the garage door walking towards the van.

?: "Got the goods."

The driver points to his back and man peek to see a tied up Kali with a clothe in her mouth to prevent her from screaming. The man smile and signal the van to enter...alright then..time to save her.

As soon as the van enter I find a place to hide..I quickly teleport to a nearby shadow and watch the situation unfold...by now Ghira is contacting the authority for assistance.. I see the men drag Kali by her hair as she refused to exit...my heart beat rapidly...I felt my eyes turning hot.

I want to jump in but before I could I hear a clap coming from an elevator..I see a large man walking down the slope with an evil smile on his face.

?: Come now! You shouldn't treat our guest this way, forgive my men . It's hard to find well mannered henchmen..HAHAHA!"

Everyone started laughing...Kali's eyes begins to form tears.

"It": _"Kill them..."_

I heard a voice behind me I quickly turn to see "It" looking at me with its' red eye in the shadow.

Souma: "You!"

I whisper.

"It": _"She's in danger...kill them and you can save her, quite easy honestly especially with the Jutsu I gave you."_

Kill...My heart starts pounding hard...I never taken a life before, the closest I've seen of a human's death was Akane and Eri...those were horrible sight to see.

"It": "_If you don't do anything...she might get hurt..isn't she the mother of your new friend...do you think she'll forgive you if anything were to happen to her._

"It" is right...Blake won't forgive me if I don't save her...so why aren't I doing it?...I have the power to do so.

***HEART BEAT***

***HEART BEAT***

***HEART BEAT***

***HEART BEAT***

***HEART BEAT***

"It": _"Oh my...are you afraid to take a life? Is that why you hesitate...Come now Souma...isn't your life goal is to become the world's greatest Huntsman...you knew what you signed up for this...so why hesitate sooner or later you will take a life so why not now? You'll get used to it if start now."_

Boss: "Come here bitch!"

I see the man forcibly pull Kali's tied hand and drag her.

Boss: "We're going to have a talk about your deeeeaaaar husband and his new Faunus Act that he wish to suggest...then later I'm gonna have 'fun' with you."

**'Kill'**

**'Kill'**

**'Kill'**

My eyes spins and quickly turn into the Sharingan

Akane:_ 'Powers comes at a price.'_

I quickly snap myself out of it...my rage...I nearly let my hate consume me...I never felt this way. Because of my hesitation, I see Kali being push into the elevator and move to another level...during that time I heard the other laughing when they heard they boss was gonna have 'fun' with her.

?: "I wonder if the boss will let us play with her once he's done, she sure is hot AHAHAHAHAH!"

I hear them laugh mocking her...the woman who accepted me...Calm yourself..you have to find Kali..the authority will deal with them, I'm not above the law. Mom and dad taught me that despite me having this powers I must learn to be responsible otherwise I'll abuse the gifts that was given to me.

Souma: "I won't kill them..but If I must, then it's to defend myself. I'm not above the law."

"It" looks at my back without an emotion to be seen and spoke before disappearing into the shadow.

"It": _"Is that so...they always say that...before the fall...I wonder Souma...can your heart bear it when it happens?"_

I look at it to see "It" vanish no where to be seen...what did "It" mean by that? I shake my head to clear my mind...focus.

I begin moving through the vent and went to a different floor...where am I? I jumped down from the vent when I saw the coast was clear. I look around to see large cages...a prison?

I walk closer towards the one of the cage...I can't a see a thing due to how dark it is on inside...then I felt something grabbed my leg...I quickly look down to see a small malnourished hand grabbing my leg...I quickly look inside the cage who's hand is it...

Souma: "My gods..."

My pupils widen for what I had seen.

* * *

**-Ghira Belladonna's POV-**

After putting Blake to sleep after she cried her heart out when she found out her mother and Souma were kidnapped. I felt fury that I've never felt before...I directed my anger towards the men that kidnapped my below my and a child whom my daughter is fond of.

I immediately contacted the authority for assistance they've stated that it would take awhile to mobilize the force...I couldn't wait every seconds could mean the end of my wife...I needed help fast! Without hesitation I General Ironwood.

He picked up and answered the my call.

James: "Ghira I heard the news, fret not I've sent my men to locate them."

My heart slowly calms down and I felt slight relief that I had help.

Ghira: "Thank you General I owe you one!"

James: "Nonsense, we're need to work together on this one. What can tell me about the Kidnappers?"

I look at the documents on my table..those documents contain suggestion on the improvement on the Faunus Act which help the banning force labors (slaves) law on Faunus as they are some that still practice slavery...despite the ban after the war. Some Faunus were kidnapped and sold into slavery through trafficking.

It disgust me greatly knowing my wife is a victim to this...I can only blame myself.

Ghira: "They call themselves Extinction which deals which Faunus trafficking. These past few years they tired to invade Menagerie but we managed to repelled them pushing them out of our country. But it doesn't stop them from doing shady things in other countries."

James: "I see...I hope I'm not too late."

Ghira: "What do you mean by that?"

He was quiet on the other end...then he respond.

James: "You see Souma is a kind boy...too kind for his own good...once he form an attachment to someone he'll walk through even hell to save those he love. Even if it means hurting himself...and honestly...it was a frightening thought of the length he would go through."

I see...

Ghira: "Which is why you wish to locate him as soon as possible because you're afraid Souma might do something he'll regret in an attempt to rescue my wife."

James: "Yes...because that boy...after spending time and listening to the reports from my men when they watched over him...It came to simple conclusion-

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

As I see a small malnourished hand grabbing my leg...I quickly look inside the cage who's hand is it...I see a malnourished Faunus woman holding on to my leg...I saw her eyes...she lost the light in her eyes due to despair she had to endured...

Woman Faunus: "He..lp...me...help...me"

As hearts beat rapidly when I saw her but...what disturb me more was the fact that I see a malnourished child in her arm...I believed the child is dead in her arm...so this was her despair...losing her child.

Woman Faunus: "...My..boy...sav..e...hi..m."

?: "Save us"

?: "Help us"

? "Please save us!"

Soon I look behind her to see other Faunus who are in the same condition as her if not worse as I see some missing their limbs...they were abused and tortured...I look at a young girl with a broken expression on her face with dried tears...I see that she is leaning on the wall...naked...she was raped.

She looks at me with cold eyes and begins crawling on all four towards...

Girl: "Is there something you wish for me master, I'll play with you..I promise I won't resist so please don't hit me when I play with you."

She said it with a smile...and yet...I sense no joy in that smile of hers...she resemble that of a husk.

***HEARTBEAT***

***HEARTBEAT***

***HEARTBEAT***

My clenched my heart as it was beating loudly...I can't breathe. Everyone notice my presence and begins walking towards me yelling at me.

?: "SAVE US! HELP US! PLEASE SAVE MY CHILD! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!"

I hear their voices reverberate in my head...please be quiet...I...it hurts.

?: "Hey what's with all the noise! Do we have to teach you shitheads yet again...wait who the fuck are you!?"

_(Naruto Shippuden - Junkyousha)_

Soon the men heard the ruckus and and found me...one of them took out his gun and walk towards me and spoke in a threatening tone.

?: "Who the fuck are you!?"

I didn't turn to face him...my face was darken by the shadow...

***HEARTBEAT***

***HEARTBEAT***

***HEARTBEAT***

***HEARTBEAT***

***HEARTBEAT***

***HEARTBEAT***

?: "I said who the fuck are you!?"

...***Heartbeat***

I look upon him coldly.

Souma: "...A dead man need not ask that."

?: "WHAT THE FUCK DID YO-"

***STAB***

***CHIDORI SFX***

I pierced his heart with Chidori Eisō (Chidori Sharp Spear)...the man didn't even realized what had happen...he simply die like the dog he was.

***THUD***

The man's body fell face first and a loud thud can be heard throughout the room his blood flow from his body...everyone within the room stares at me feeling lost and confuse...The Faunus suddenly regain their lights in they're eyes as they gaze upon me as their savior...While the men before me gaze at me with fear stricken expression and hesitation for what they had witnessed.

Souma: "...I changed my mind...the law can't save you now...the law is meant to protect and serve justice to both humans and Faunus...but I now know that the law doesn't apply to all of you...for all I see are animals...an animals that needs to be put down with extreme prejudice."

My Sharingan begins to revolves rapidly as if the Sharingan itself was furious. The men heard my cold voice...it scared them as they immediately took out their guns and begin shooting.

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

The Faunus in the cages cover their ears during the gun fight..more men appear when they heard the shooting.

?: "Hold your fire!"

They see me standing riddled with bullets.

?: "HAHAHAHA AIN'T HOT SHIT NOW AIN'T YE-"

Souma: "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

A cold voice can be heard on the ceiling, the men quickly look up to see the me standing on the ceiling the last thing the men saw was a large fireball coming their way.

They begin to scream in pain as the flame sear their flesh. The other men begins shooting at me..I quickly ran, dodging the bullet, I jump down from the ceiling and did a rapid hand seals.

Souma: "Doton: Doryūheki." (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)

A place both my hand on the ground to summon a large wall, the men didn't stop and continue shooting at me.

Souma: "Doton: Tobi Tsubute" (Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones)

I punch the wall with my fists to shoot out flurry of stones at the men...some were hit fatally while other had stones stuck onto their body.

I smirk as I look at them and raise one hand and snap my finger.

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

The stones on their body begins to glow and a chain reaction of explosions happen. I mix fire and earth to form this technique making it a deadly combination.

As body parts scatter and men crying for help...I cross my arms as my Sharingan continue to revolve as I gaze upon them...disappear...from my sight.

* * *

**-Ghira Belladonna's POV-**

James: "Yes...because that boy...after spending time and listening to the reports from my men when they watched over him...It came to simple conclusion...the boy merely wish to obtain love and acceptance."

**TO BE CONTINUE.**


	21. Vol 0: Hero

**-Vale. A Disgusting Building That Needs To Be Destroyed. Night-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

***GASP***

I open my eyes as I lay on the floor...I see an unfamiliar ceiling...where am I? I move my hand and touch something warm and wet...I raise my hand and take a closer look at it.

Blood...is this blood?..Who's blood is this?

?: "Help! Help us!"

?: "Get up master! Please save us!"

?: "Where's my hand!? HELP!"

I slowly sit up to see the devastation around me...the kidnappers laying dead around me some are still alive and calling for help...the Faunus who are screaming for me to save them.

What happen?...What did I do?...Did I do this?

***Heartbeat***

***Heartbeat***

***Heartbeat***

***Heartbeat***

ARGH! My heart!...it hurts, my Sharingan begin to revolves slowly as I look at this horrible scene.

Souma: "KALI!"

How long was I out!? I quickly stand up only to feel lightheaded...my head...

I look around and close my eyes...please...don't tell me I did this...please...someone...save me.

Mother...where are you?

Snap out of it! I need to save Kali! that man still have her.

I walk past the cages...as I pass they look towards me as if they saw a god...those eyes are now full of worship that replace the despair in their eyes...even the broken girl looks towards me with hope.

Souma: "Stand back...all of you!"

The Faunus nods and quickly walk away from the cages.

Souma: "Chidori Eisō" (Chidori Sharp Spear)

***Chidori SFX***

My right hand begin emitting electrical spark and slowly form to that of a sharp blade...I swipe my hand across the cages cutting them down to give them their freedom that they should rightfully have.

Souma: "You're free now! You guys need to quickly find a spot to hide before more of them comes...by now help should be on their way."

In a brief moment they were silence...then suddenly the broken girl walk towards me...she's older than me I look up to her as she cover her naked body with rag blanket.

Broken Girl: "Thank you...we owe you our lives."

She gave me a warm smile...and kiss my forehead. My does my heart feel so much pain just by looking at her...was it because I couldn't save her innocence? But why should I feel this way, I can't save everyone...so why?

Broken Girl: "You're a kind boy..."

When I heard her say that, she hug me immediately and rub my head...A sudden realization occurred to me.

Ah...I see...Kindness...I simply love to much...I was upset because I had a frightening thought of what if it was Yang or Ruby...Lily...Ana...Samantha...Trevor...even Blake. I was scared that they might end up this way..broken.

The thought of it gave me fear...and rage.

_(Devilman Crybaby OST - Behind the Scene)_

My face darken when I realized what had happen to me...

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

I need to reel my emotions...I need to take control...no regret..no remorse...everyone made they choices, I've made mine...I need to grow up.

I saw a cigarette box lying on the floor...I walk up to it and pick it up...I found a lighter in a dead man's pocket...I grab it and place a cigarette in my mouth...I light it up and begin smoking.

***Inhale***

***Exhale***

I look up to see the broken girl and smile with my hands in my pocket. I look upon the Faunus who are awaiting for direction.

Souma: "Go and help those who can't move to save themselves, Tonight we are brothers and sisters for a single goal TO BE FREE! Here are your orders help release the others from their imprisonment! Take their weapons and defend yourself, anything works from a gun to a simple spoon no one is to be unarmed! You've been treated like shit for so long! Enough is enough! For tonight all of you will regain your freedom! Fight your way to a secluded room and wait there until helps arrives. I'll be back for you guys later for I need to save my friend!"

I hear yells and cheers from the Faunus for they are inspired by my speech with fires in their eyes as they immediately obey my command and carry out their tasks.

The able male Faunus quickly grab their knives and guns while the women who can fight grab knives and metal batons.

They now have the will to live. The broken girl look at me and smile...life is coming back to her it seem..I hold the cigarette in my hand and hand her my Kunai. She slowly grab it and looks at me with determined eyes.

Souma: "You were weak once..but look at you now..the will to live has made you stronger than ever before. Go forth and protect your people."

She didn't say much and nod...and quickly ran to her people.

Now then...Kali, I'm coming for you.

I walk towards the elevator and press the button...as the door closes my Sharingan begins to revolves.

?: "...He...lp.."

I look at one of the kidnapper crawling towards a door...his left leg is severed leaving behind a blood trail...I walk towards him and turn his body to face me using my feet.

?: "...Pl..ease... ...me.."

I place my foot on his neck...my Sharingan slowly rotate as I coldly gaze at him...hmm, there's a trace of fear in his eyes as he stare directly into my eye... I slowly increase the pressure on my foot...he struggle to get the foot of his neck...eventually.

*Snap*

...ah...he stop moving.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Kali...I'm coming for you.

* * *

**-"It" POV-**

"It": "Hmm...so far so good...though he's still physically weak, mental wise...an improvement..somewhat. No matter, in the end he had made a significant progress...now then, how do we evolve your eyes without breaking you."

As I watched from the sideline, the boy have been improving in using his jutsu...he didn't hesitate to kill which is good...the boy is far to kind..and yet because of it. It can be use as a catalyst...though I have to be careful...The Uchiha Clan have always been known for their hatred towards others that wrong them.

One unfortunate clan was decimated completely because they incited their hatred...Souma, I wonder will you let it consumed you. What happen tonight was merely a taste of your hatred...your true power will be greater once you've evolve your eyes.

I look forward to that day.

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

***DING***

The elevator door open and I walk towards a door, As I open the door I realized that this the boss's office.

I look around to see three armed men aiming their guns at me while the boss in sitting in his chair.

Kali: "SOUMA!"

I see Kali on the floor tied up...she's has slight bruises on her body and face..other than that she wasn't played by them.

Boss: "Ah! You've arrived...I've been watching you, You killed my men oh so beautifully! Aahahahahaaha. To think a kid like you can be so dangerous."

I didn't respond as I look at him with cold eyes...I blow out smokes from my mouth as I smoke.

Boss: "How about this kid...you work for me and I'll set you up for life."

I hold the cigarette in my hand and smile.

Souma: "Hmm...no thank you. I'm here for my friend and will be leaving now..the authority should be here by now. When they come for you they'll deal with aftermath."

Veins starts to appear in his head as he never felt so disrespected...especially from a child.

Boss: "Brat I'm giving you one chance...work for me or die."

I merely stand there smiling.

Souma: "Do you like hurting other people?...Give her to me and none of you will die."

The boss then walk towards Kali pulling the back of her hair closer to his face...her ears begins twitching as she's in pain. He then licks her face in a disgusting manner...seeing this irks me...no...control yourself. He's antagonizing you, it won't work while he believe I was distracted by him. his men move closer to me.

He never had the intention of hiring me..because he knows people like me can't be bought.

Souma: "I see, then let us end this farce. Today is tiring day and I have homework to finish. Knowing Sam she's probably raiding my boxers. Blake wants her mother back, if I don't get her back I can't face her tomorrow. So with that in mind, forgive me Kali...I have to kill them now, I gave them a choice...they chose poorly."

I adjusted my tie around my neck as my Sharingan begins revolving in a fast manner. The boss seeing this looks at me with fear...he and his men dread the moment they gaze upon my eyes.

He signal his men to kill me...they take aim at me causing Kali to feel restless as she struggles to help me.

I look at them and smile as I place the cigarette in my hand.

Souma: "Katon: Haisekishō" (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)

I blow out black smoke from my mouth covering the three before me...the boss couldn't see anything due to the black smoke but he can hear his men coughing and covering their eyes...he takes a closer look and see the Sharingan behind the smoke glowing intensely.

He begin to smell a familiar scent.

Boss: "...Gunpowder."

His pupils shrunk upon realization...he yelled out to his men but it was too late.

I flick the cigarette that was in my hand into the smoke. The lit cigarette cause a small spark and light the entire smoke causing an explosion.

***BOOM***

***WINDOWS BREAKING***

The Boss fell to the floor as windows shattered all around due to the explosion. I look around to see the men on the floor burnt to death with charred skins...Kali got up and quickly ran to my side. The boss grab his gun on the floor and aim it at the running Kali..seeing this filled me with rage.

I use Black Rose and teleport in front of him breaking his wrist.

***CRACK***

He scream in pain and drop the gun. I grab his head with my hand and look at him coldly...it was because of him the tension between Faunus and Humans were on a rise..it was because of him the Faunus couldn't feel safe to walk down their own street. It was because of him the Faunus downstairs suffered...

Boss: "Wait! Don't kill me please I'll give you everything! I'll turn myself in! Please spare me."

Even if I spare him...he would simply walk..he has connections...if he walks..he'll do it again...he might out my identity and target my family...Yang...Ruby

I recall Yang in my memories, She would constantly nag me for a spar and try to peek my naked body while laughing like an idiot..

I recall Ruby in my memories, She would look at me with stars in her eyes...her brother becoming the world's youngest Huntsman. I can see her eating her cookies with that cute smiles of hers...

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

No...we all make our choices...I've made mine.

Souma: "...Raiton: Jibashi" (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)

I said it in cold voice as he saw my Sharingan looking down at him with cold hatred.

***Electric SFX***

Boss: "..Mons-"

***ZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP***

The boss's head turn black as I charred his head...I let him go causing his body to plop onto the floor..his head begins smoking..I look away and see Kali looking at me.

I walk towards her and untied her hand...She hold her wrist making herself comfortable.

She look around to see what I have done...is she...afraid of me?

At that moment I regain control of my emotion.

_(Devilman Crybaby OST- His Heart)_

Souma: "I'm sor-"

Before I had a chance to finish she crouch down and hug me tightly while gently rubbing the back of my head.

Kali: "Shhhh...it's okay..you don't have to say anything. You did what you thought was right...the man was an monster...and I'm grateful to you...so please..don't keep it in..you're still a child after all...you don't have to act mature in front of me."

When I heard her say that...tears begun to stream down my cheeks...Huh...I'm crying...why?

I've made the right choice didn't I...I saved the Faunus who suffered unimaginable abuse...I've killed many men tonight for their crime against life...I gave these fools before a choice to surrender but they refused...thus I did not hesitate to kill...so why...why am I crying?

Being a Huntsman means I've to be prepared to take a life...

My memories returned like a tsunami as I recall a man begging...to which I casually take his life...all those screaming...all those begging.

I recall seeing my face reflected to me through his blood...I saw my face with a evil grin.

Ah...now I know why...I enjoyed it.

Yang...Ruby...Mom..Dad...Where are you?

Ah...it was all an act...I cry loudly on her shoulder.

* * *

**-Kali Belladonna's POV-**

After awhile..he drift asleep after pushing myself...I wipe the tears in his eyes. I carry him and made my way downstairs. As we leave the elevator, I see Vale's police force entering the building arresting

the remaining kidnappers...I look around to see severed bodies and corpses all around the prison...did you do this? I wondered to myself seeing the sleeping Souma...he's strong.

If a child like him is capable of doing this...then how strong will he be once he becomes an adult. I look to see the other Imprisoned Faunus being place inside Ambulances and buses to be transported to the nearest hospital.

I hear multiple sirens in the background along with a Bullhead...I look up to see it landing.

Ghira: "KAAALIII!"

I turn around to see Ghira running towards me with tears in his eyes.. He hugs me tightly and kisses me multiple time.

Ghira: "Thank the Gods you're safe...I don't know what I'll do if anything were to happen to you."

I see him with tears in his eyes...I smile warmly and kiss him.

Kali: "I'm fine Ghira..just rough up. If Souma hadn't shown up...I think I would have been dead or worse."

Ghira gulp as he contemplate on the worse part.. he then looks at Souma warmly.

Ghira: "Is he alright?"

I nod

Kali: "Yes...he's exhausted after everything."

James: "That's good to hear."

Ghira and I look behind us to see a large me in a white coat walking towards us..behind him are two arm guards.

Ghira: "General, you're here...once more thank you for your help."

Ghira walks towards him and shake his hand...ah so this the infamous General Ironwood. One of the man raise his hand to motion me to place Souma is his arm. I nod and pass him to the guard. As the General see this he nods and motion him to see Souma to an ambulance to be transferred to the hospital.

James: "Nonsense Ghira, This is important for both of us plus, with this it can be used as an example that Humans and Faunus are able to work together under dark times and you Mrs. Belladonna. I wish to express my thanks in taking care of Souma, he's like a family to me...speaking of family his will be arriving tomorrow."

James: "Come, it's best to bring you to the hospital as well for check up. Tomorrow will be a busy day plus I believe with this Souma might end up being awarded for his bravery."

Ghira then laughs loudly as he hold my hand.

Ghira: "Yes he's right, it's best that we go to the hospital. I'll bring Blake to visit you tomorrow...and General I'll see to it that Souma be rewarded...he's...he's a hero to our kind."

The general smile and nod...

A hero...was born that day. At the same time it attracted unwanted attention.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**


	22. Vol 0: Shine On You Crazy Diamond

**-Signal City. Morning -**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Boss: "Mons-"

***GASP***

I gasp and open my eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling...where am I...I hear multiple footsteps outside and machine beeping, I look down to see myself wearing a patient gown. I look around and see 2 familiar faces...I smile warmly when I see them.

Yang is sleeping on my left with her head on the side of my bed...she's drooling, hehehe how cute.

Ruby is sleeping on my right with her head on the side of my bed...she has cookie crumbs all over her face.

I slowly get up causing the two to slowly wake up.

Yang: "...Sou..ma?"

Ruby: "...Souma?"

I see the two girls yawning and slowly open their eyes...when they saw me sitting upright, their eyes are fill with life as they smile widely.

Souma: "Hey."

I pat both their head while smiling with my eyes close.

Yang/Ruby: "SOUMA!"

The two girls leap into my arms and hugs me tightly...I close my eyes and hug them back...I miss them.

Souma: "When did you girls came?"

Yang looks at me while smiling.

Yang: "This morning, we got up really early and made our way to Signal City...when we found you in bed Ruby couldn't stop crying...she thought you were gonna die...AHAHAHAH"

Ruby's face immediately turn red and starts waving her hands in a panic manner.

Ruby: "Y-Y-YANG!"

I smile at the panic Ruby and raise my hand to gently rub her head...she stop panicking and looks down while blushing.

Souma: "Where's dad?"

Yang: "Oh he's with the General, he said he'll be back in the afternoon."

The General..I see...dad's probably at that horrible place right now...I look down recalling those horrific scenes.

Ruby: "Souma?"

Ruby looks at me worryingly.

Ruby: "Are you sick? We can get the doctor for you."

Yang: "Yea Souma...don't push yourself."

I laugh at their words...ah what the hell is wrong with me...I can't let them see me this pathetic state.

***SMACK***

Yang/Ruby: "Souma!?"

I slap both my cheeks, the pain was...excruciating but well needed. I look at with and smile with my reddened cheeks, while giving them a V point gesture.

Souma: "I'm hungry, let's eat I'm sure you girls haven't had breakfast when you arrived."

I hear Yang's stomach growling..she hold her stomach while laughing. I then hear a knock on the door.

***Knock Knock Knock***

Samantha: "SOOOOUUUMAAA! DON'T DIE!"

The door was kick open by Sam as Lily looks at her angrily.

Lily: "Sam! I already knocked the door!"

Ana: "Can't you two be quiet for five minutes without causing a ruckus?"

Trevor: "Ahahahaha these two with their antics...come now Ana you have to admit life will be boring without those two."

I see Lily strangling Sam in a comedic manner while Ana looks at them like spoiled children...and Trevor merely laughs as always.

Yang/Ruby: "..."

The two girls looks at them with a blank stare feeling confused to what is happening...I laugh as I watched their reaction.

Souma: "These are my friends. That's Sam, Ana and Trevor. You already met Lily."

The moment I introduce them, the four looks at us smiling.

Samantha: "SOUMA! I was worried about you!"

Oh...cookies.

Sam leaps on my bed crying over me. Yang and Ruby had to dodge her to avoid collision.

Samantha: "Lily won't stop yelling at me for not finishing my homework...also...her underwear is purple today."

***BONK***

Sam held her bump on her head after Lily smacked her head with her purse bag while blushing.

Lily: "Anyways...how are you Souma? When we heard the news we couldn't stop panicking."

Lily gave me a warm smile while her ear twitches.

Ana: "Panic..as if, we knew he would be fine since he's the strongest student in Signal Academy."

She said it with matter-o-fact attitude while adjusting her glasses while Trevor came closer to whisper to me.

Trevor: "She said that yet I recall when we heard the news, she was the first to run out the door to search for you. You should have seen her, running down the streets in her pajamas...luckily I managed caught her in time before she did anything stupid."

I smile and looks at her...she turn her head and hide herself in the closest feeling embarrass..

Ana: "...ooooo I want to die now."

Lily: "Anyways we just came to check up on you and brought you some spare clothing...oh don't worry I tied Sam up to prevent her raiding your boxers and briefs."

I scowled at Sam and she let out a whelp, she quickly hide behind Trevor.

Lily: "Anyways we have to go to school now...we'll see you later this evening."

I nod and the the group left waving goodbye.

Yang: "Your friends...are interesting...especially the red head."

Souma: "Yea...they're very interesting, the best group of friends you can ask for."

I smile while rubbing both their head.

Souma: "When the times comes, you'll be surrounded by friends who would stand by your side...even the through your worst moments...and they might have funny personality."

Indeed...I'm not alone...never truly alone, I have them. I accept the fact I've taken lives but I also saved lives. A balance. Yes...this is good enough for me.

Souma: "Let's eat."

I get up from my bed and walk towards the door, Yang and Ruby looks at each other and smile, they quickly ran to my side hugging both my arms.

I'm a lucky boy.

...

* * *

**-Signal City. Morning -**

**-Tai Xiao Long's POV-**

After dropping the girls at the hospital, I quickly left to the crime scene to meet up with James. When I received the call from James that Souma had been kidnapped I felt my heart drop beyond reason. Luckily I managed to calm myself as I nearly ran out of my house leaving my girls behind. James then told me he was kidnapped by an Anti-Faunus organization, that treat the Faunus as slaves.

I was confuse on how did Souma got involved with them...as I walk I see the crime scene ahead of me. I see the Vale Police Forces and The Atlas soldiers working the scene, I see James giving direction to his men. He pauses as soon as he saw me...as I was about to walk to him I stop at my trek for what I saw.

Bodies...that's a lot of body bags in that tent.

James: "Ah Tai glad you can make it so soon I was about to contact you to see if needed a ride to Signal City."

He shook my hand but my eyes are still focus on the bodies. James notices this and explain to me what had happened.

James: "Come with me Tai, I'll explain everything."

I nod and follow James into a tent, I see his men sorting documents and watching the monitor..I glance one of them to see Souma killing them...my gods.

James: "Everyone out...now."

With a commanding tone, everyone stop what they were doing and quickly left...as they leave I walk closer towards the monitor watching intensely...Souma...what happen?

It's...as if he was consumed by rage.

James: "Take a sit."

I turn and see James pointing towards the chair...I quickly sat down hoping to get an explanation to this.

James: "Your son was kidnapped by the organization called Extinction. A organization that is against the idea of equal right between the Faunus and Humans...they believe that humans should always stand on top. They've been on a rise lately with the demands of slaves in various countries they formed a base here in Signal City."

Tai: "...They were here..under our nose the entire time."

James: "They have connections which made it hard for the Vale force to pin them."

I clenched my fist thinking that these animals tried to harm my son...if Summer was here..she would have destroyed this building in a heartbeat.

James: "Anyways, your son was kidnapped because he's close to the Belladonna family."

The Belladonna!? As in the Ghira Belladonna, the Chieftain for Menagerie...when did Souma meet him?

James: "Your son met the Belladonna yesterday out of sheer chance. He met their daughter and became fast friend...after they had dinner wanted to sent Souma off since it was dangerous for the boy to walk late at night. And well, A black van drove in front of them and men went out and kidnapped her. Souma as you know it, is a kind child and hate seeing those he love get hurt."

Tai: "He followed them to save her..."

James nods and carry on.

James: "From the video surveillance we had watched showed that Souma went into prison area where he saw the enslaved Faunus...it must have been a horrific sight for him to see."

I turn my head to see my son killing them...

Tai: "He got mad...and killed them."

James: "Yes..he couldn't control his emotion and killed them."

I recalled all those bodies outside..

Tai: "How many?"

James hesitate to answer.

Tai: "I said how many?"

James: "As of now 56 bodies...those include the numbers the enslaved Faunus that had killed in their attempt to escape...here."

I see him place a kunai on the table...isn't this Souma's

James: "We found it on one of the enslaved Faunus..she used to kill her oppressors...when we question her she said she was set free by an angel...in her words 'Faunus' Angel of Death.' It turns out after questioning the enslaved Faunus...Souma became a symbol to them...a symbol of hope."

Tai: "...But Souma is not a Faunus..."

James: "Well...in time of despair, people would believe whatever they want to...be it gods or angels...human or Faunus, they simply wanted to be saved..and their prayers were answered. Because of Souma's action, Ghira will award him with a medal for assistance and saving the Faunus during this tragic time...he'll be called a hero...you should be proud of him Tai..:

Tai: "How do you expect me to feel proud when I see that...All I feel are disappointment towards myself at how failed him."

I point towards one of the monitor in anger.

Tai: "He's a kid goddamn it! He shouldn't go around killing people at that age...he to young for that...he's not ready for that."

James: "I think you're underestimating your son Tai...he was quick on his feet when he handled those men as if he was a professional."

All I can do is sit in silence...Summer would know what to say in these moments...I still can't contact her since she on a mission.

I'm gonna need to have a talk with him soon.

* * *

**-Signal City. Early Afternoon -**

**-Blake Belladonna's POV-**

After arriving at the hospital I couldn't contain my excitement, I look at dad who's smiling at me.

Ghira: "Your mother's room should be here."

As he was about to open I hear mother talking to someone...who could that be? My dad open the door and I see a familiar face.

Blake: "SOUMA!"

I see Souma siting beside my mother who's in bed, they were talking happily until they saw me.

I ran and hug Souma tightly...my ears couldn't stop twitching in excitement when I saw him.

Kali: "Ahem...Ara, Blake, should I leave the room to give you two some space."

My ears point upwards when I heard my mother, I look at her grinning at me. My face quickly turn red when I saw that I'm hugging Souma tightly.

I quickly move away from him looking embarrassed. Dad laughs loudly when he saw us.

Souma: "Well then it's best that I leave now, my sisters are waiting for me in my rooms...do come and visit I'm sure you'll like my sisters."

I nod to his words and he said his farewell to us.

Ghira: "Don't forget Souma, after you discharged from the hospital you'll be awarded by me for your action yesterday...the Faunus are grateful to you for what done...especially me...I owe you for saving my wife.'"

He smile and close the door behind him.

Kali: "So...are you going after him Blake?..You seem to like the boy."

Blake: "L-L-LIKE!? I...don't know."

Mom has a surprise look when she saw me.

Blake: "Souma's my first friend outside of Menagerie...he's strong, cool and smart...plus he saved you. I owe him that...maybe I do like him."

I said it with a straight face...without realizing that my face had turn red. Mom laughs and rubs my head.

Kali: "I support you no matter what"

Ghira: "Don't I have a say in this...?"

Kali: "No."

Ghira: "...ok."

Suddenly dad became fearful of mother when she smile...I wonder why?

* * *

_**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OP 3 - Great Days)**_

**-Few Days Later-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

A few days later, I was discharged from the hospital...I'm currently in a car with General Ironwood as he's reading a document in his hand.

Today is the day that I'll be awarded a medal for my bravery in stopping and destroying a criminal organization while saving the enslaved Faunus.

Honestly I'm a bit nervous...I look outside the windows to see many people attending this event even the mayor himself is here...if I recalled, Ghira will be the one to award me.

As I had expected, there's a lot Faunus filling the street holding banners saying I'm hero to the Faunus...I smile to myself..maybe with this. This will improve our relation with the Faunus.

Tai, Ruby and Yang are at the stadium waiting for me so are Lily, Ana, Samantha and Trevor.

Blake messaged me saying she'll wait for me with my sisters...when the girls met with each other it was a hilarious...but that's a story for another day.

We've arrived at our destination, the General smile as the door open. I hear loud cheers coming from the stadium.

James: "Alright Souma..time to shine...oh before I forgot, when your school break starts. Do you want to visit Atlas?"

Souma: "HUH!?"

* * *

**-Weiss Schnee's POV-**

?: "Hurry Weiss they're starting the award ceremony soon."

Weiss: "I'm coming Winter, wait for me."

I feel excited along with my sister when we heard they'll be giving an award to a boy that's the same age as my sister.

My sister eyes' begins to sparkle as she look forward to seeing this boy.

Winter has been reading up about the boy and honestly even I'm impressed by how capable he is...the youngest student to enroll to Signal Academy at the age of seven..and the very same year he stop an evil organization and save many enslaved Faunus.

Winter: "I can't wait to see the world youngest hero on television...Weiss I've decided I'll be a soldier for Atlas! I want to protect those I care."

I smile looking at my sister's determined look.

I wonder how he is in person though?...Ah well when the time comes, we'll surely meet.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

* * *

**_Author: "And with that comes to an end to Signal Academy Arc...next arc will be The Need To Be Strong Arc...catch you all in the next chapter."_**


	23. Vol 0: To Hold The Heavens

**-On route to Atlas. Morning.-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

Few weeks had passed since the award ceremony, things have been different for me in terms of treatment. Lately when I walk down the street of Signal City, I'm quickly recognized as The Hero of Vale...now I thought it was strange they would treat me like that. I've not done anything warrant such a title..until the General told the reason.

It seems the Kingdom of Vale wanted a symbol to represent the strength that humanity hold...the fact that a young boy at the tender age of 7 is capable of dismantling organizations and saving lives could show that we can achieve the impossible. Without realizing it my actions had cause many children to be inspired, nowadays parents have been requesting teachers to teach their children due to to them desiring to be a hero like me.

It flatters me at first, seeing that I'm an inspiration...at the same time...I hated it, I didn't want to become a symbol..I don't deserve such a title after everything I did. But the General think otherwise which is why on my way to Atlas to train during the holidays...winter is coming...

After we landed the General guide me to his men.

James: "Alright, everyone pay attention. This is Souma Uchiha, The Hero of Vale, here are your orders, you are to protect young Souma during his stay here. I don't want any journalists or funny people coming near him. Understand!"

Men: "YES SIR!"

His men salute with high spirit causing me to smile wryly...***sigh***..I've should have stay with Yang and Ruby.

* * *

**-Meanwhile back at the Patch-**

**-Ruby Rose's POV-**

Yang: "He better buy me lots souvenirs when he comes back..."

I see an upset Yang sitting on the sofa while her arms cross...she grind her teeth in anger.

Ruby: "Come now Yang, Souma told us that he'll be back in a few days. When he returned he promised he'll train with us."

She looks at me with anger in her eyes.

Yang: "Come on Ruby! He's always busy! Ever since he left for Signal City he's been spending all his time there and rarely hangs out with us. When he does return during the weekends, he would spend his days sleepy telling us he's tired"

Ah...well...I can see why she would be upset.

Ruby: "I mean he has reasons..."

Yang: "Not only that he's surrounded by girls older than him...aren't you worried Ruby? They might be a bad influence to him...who knows what they did to him during his stay there...for all we know they could be encouraging him to forget about us."

Um...Yang, That's a bit far fetched.

Lily: "***Achooo***"

Trevor: "Huh? You're sick? You rarely fall ill."

Lily: "...Hmm...someone is talking about me."

I see Yang punching the pillow next to her.

Yang: "And then that jerk got into trouble and got hurt when he saved the Faunus and Blake's mom! It was cool and all but still he doesn't think about others and went on a suicidal mission! If mom was here..."

I look down feeling sad...mom has been gone on her mission for a month now...we haven't heard anything from her at all. I shook my head recalling what Souma had said.

Ruby: "Yang don't forget Souma's words! Mom's a Super Mom! She's out there saving the world from dangers while looking cool. She'll be back soon I know it."

Yang smile widely and place her arm around me.

Yang: "You got that right sis!"

She flip on the television, we see The Transformers' opening being played. After the award ceremony, Souma didn't have much time to spend with us since he's been treated as a hero. People wanted to know more about him.

Plus...he's with the General now to continue his private training...it's all the sake of his dreams...yet.

Ruby: "I...I miss Souma."

Yang: "Yea...me too."

We watched the television in silence...

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

Man these robot don't hesitate do they!?

I'm currently dodging rockets that were shot from the Atlesian Paladins...maybe I got cocky when I ask for two for training.

The whole point of this training is to master my ninjutsu without relying on hand seals...if I can cast them without wasting a second it could change the flow during my battles.

I try to familiarize myself with earth release to form a large wall to blocks those shots..but man is this hard. I can't Sharingan because I have guests watching me...and my cover while I'm at Atlas is an exchange student here to visit and learn for Atlas' instructors.

?: "Sir, I think it's best that you rest for moment."

I stop moving and turn to see Dr. Arthur Watts walking towards me while holding a scroll...he push a button to disable the two Paladins.

Souma: "Hmm...I guess you're right doctor..I think this would good time to stop and rest."

I gather my breath and grab the towel from his hand.

Arthur: "I have to say , your Semblance in manipulating elements is astounding especially without the need to use Dust...I wonder...with your permission, would you mind if I run some tests on you, of course for the future of Atlas and the whole of Remnant."

Souma: "...Hmm..Sorry Doctor, I can't do that without the General's permission."

He smile and bow lightly.

Arthur: "Why of course...I'll ask the General if he would allow me to."

Something tells me he did but was rejected...He seems like a nice man, but something tells me I shouldn't be involve with him.

I look at the clock and see that It's time for me to leave, I wave goodbye to the doctor as I made a promised to the General that I'll meet him to go out to see more of Atlas.

Atlas is a beautiful place with a fitting name, a place with technological marvels. It was them that contribute the CCT, Cross Continental Transmit System. The system allows communication throughout the four Kingdom to maintain contact and discuss, all in all a better way to communicate.

As I look around I see mechanized soldiers patrolling the area, I look around to see the smiling citizen feeling safe and secure from danger...this place is amazing.

James: "Souma! Here!"

I quickly turn to see the smiling general surrounded by his men.

James: "How was training?"

I smile and walk beside him.

Souma: "I've made some improvement but I'm still having some slight trouble.

The General laughs and pats my shoulder.

James: "I'm sure you'll get there eventually."

As we walk soon we attracted some attention from the public, being the General is eye catching as it is but when you're The Hero of Vale the difference is astounding. Soon I'm surrounded by children my age looking at me with stars in their eyes...huh...Ruby actually might fit in...haha.

The General then guides me into his car where we proceed to move to a destination.

While we're in the car I look at him for a brief moment...he caught me staring, I quickly look away.

James: "Is there something you wish to ask?"

I look down and look at him directly

Souma: "Do...do you have news about my mother?"

His eyes widen when he heard me.

Souma: "I asked dad..but he always said that she'll come home soon...but when is soon?..I know she told me she's on a long mission but she's hasn't been contacting us ever since she left."

He looks at me in silence.

Souma: "I'm just...worried..."

He smile and spoke.

James: " You're mother is fine..she contacted Ozpin yesterday from what I heard. Ozpin would know more about it than I do...do you wish to contact him?"

I shake both my hands and head.

Souma: "No! I don't want to interrupt him while he's working...at the very least I know mom's fine since she contacted Uncle Oz."

I was happy to know mom is alright...but still..the sense of uneasiness hasn't quite left me.

Souma: "Sir...where are we going?"

James: "Ah, I forgot to mention. We're visiting a friend of mine who contributed a lot for the advancement of Atlas. He is the Head of the Schnee Dust Company."

I blinked multiple time...

Souma: "One of the largest Dust suppliers in the whole of Remnant..."

Also a shady company that I need to keep an eye out...Trevor express his disdain towards the company for their underworld dealing as well as their treatment towards Faunus. I asked him how he knew and he said that his one of his relatives was an unfortunate victim. I kept quiet afterwards...I never seen him with such anger expression.

Souma: "So we're heading for the company."

He smile and shook his head.

James: "Ah no...we're visiting him in his household. There, you'll meet his wife and children."

Souma: "The way you said it suggest he's interested in me."

He nods and look outside his window.

James: "Yes...the man is interested in how a young boy such as yourself obtain recognition at such young age. My guess is that he wishes to form a business deal with you..considering your strength rivals that of a students at Atlas Academy."

I see...so that's his game...but still I'm quite disturb by what the General had said.

Souma: "Surely you jest General, there's no way I'm that strong compare to your students."

He let out a small laugh and smile.

James: "Souma, those men you defeated in that place...some among them were ex-Huntsmen."

My eyes shrunk when I heard him.

Souma: "Wait that can't be right!? Why were they weak...?"

He raised his eyebrow when he heard what I had said

James: "It's not that they're weak, you're simply too strong for them...though that doesn't mean you should underestimated them."

I sat there in silence...I look down at my hands coldly.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

...Nonetheless...They were weak...

* * *

**-Winter Schnee's POV-**

I prepare myself for the guests that will soon shortly arrived...when father told us who the guests were, I was filled with excitement...finally they're coming here.

Weiss: "Winter...are you ready? Mother is calling for us."

Winter: "Coming!"

I hear my cute little sister knocking my door, I turn to see her in her beautiful white dress.

Weiss: "Is he coming?...The Hero?"

I smile and nod.

Winter: "Yes! He'll be here with the great General Ironwood!...I wonder if he's willing to train me."

Weiss slightly panic and hold my hands.

Weiss: "Winter! You remember what father said, if you decide to go against him and become a soldier he'll abandon you."

I hold her cheek as she had tears forming in her eyes.

Winter: "My dear sister, I have made my choice...I want to make a difference in the world. Being trap in a yucky office won't make me happy. Look at the Hero, he saved lives and made a huge impact on the relationship between the Faunus and Humans."

Weiss looks down and gently nod.

Weiss: "...If...if that's what you want...I'll support you!"

She said it with a determined face...I quickly hug her as she's soooo cute.

Mother: "Winter! Weiss! The guests have arrived, your father wants you to come down at once."

We quickly ran downstairs when we heard our mother called to us...as we ran downstairs, we see our mother helping our father adjusting his tie...he begins looking serious towards our butler Klein.

Klien: "Sir...They have arrived."

Jacques: "Good, show them in."

Souma: "What an interesting place you have here."

All of us quickly turn our head to see a young boy sitting on top the stairs looking down on us. He smile warmly at us...as soon as the door open we see a large man entering the hall. He looks around and see Souma sitting...he sigh and smile when he saw him.

James: "Souma..when you say you'll go on ahead I didn't expect you to be inside already...It was rude of you."

He then vanish and reappear beside the General leaving behind black petals..

Souma: " You're right General..but I was testing their security...it was...disappointing."

I turn to see father looking slightly offended.

James: "Souma."

Souma: "Ah right, forgive me..it was rude of me considering this first time meeting one another...I'm Souma Uchiha...The Hero of Vale..greets you."

Weiss and I looks at him...he's the same age as Weiss yet...his demeanor is completely that of an adult.

I need him to train me or at the very least convinced the General to take me in.

I clenched my fists tightly...I want to protect those I care for.

**TO BE CONTINUE..**

* * *

**Author: "A short and simple opening for the new arc before shit hits the fan. Nothing much in this chapter except introducing one of our best girls. Heyyo."**


	24. Vol 0: Cold, Cold Heart

**-Atlas. Schnee Manor. Afternoon-**

**-Winter Schnee's POV-**

We're currently in the dining room having our lunch, my father is currently speaking to the General about their business plan. I got bored listening and look towards Souma sitting in front of me..he's eating with proper etiquette. Well I'm surprise to see that, I thought only high class families would learn such etiquettes...Was he taught?

I look towards Weiss who's not eating and is preoccupied with Souma...I nudge her gently to remind her to eat otherwise Souma might think she's weird for staring...mother saw this and lightly laugh and begin speaking to Souma.

Mother: "So Souma? Do you have any siblings back home?"

He place his eating utensil on his plate and respond to mother's question.

Souma: "Why yes, I have two loving sisters waiting for me back home. One of them remind me of little Wiess here...she's shy towards strangers just like you, I believe the two of you would be great friends."

Mother: "My how lovely, I know that Weiss have been lonely lately despite her sister being with her from time to time. Alas it would be better if she has a group of friends her age to spend time with just like Winter, she aspire to be a soldier, my girl."

Souma: "A soldier?"

He looks at me with a surprise look.

Souma: "That's very admirable."

He smile at me causing my face to turn red.

Winter: "Well...I wanted to but my father won't allow it."

I look down feeling sad.

Souma: "I see, well I'm sure your father has his reasons. But that doesn't mean you should simply brush it. It's your dreams is it not?...Plus something tells me, that you're the type to fight for your dreams."

I nod...what he say is true..I want to be a soldier to protect my friends and family from harm.

Winter: "If...if you don't mind ...do you mind teaching me some combat moves? I've unlocked my Semblance recently and wanted to train but father forbids it."

Jacques: "For a good reason, I want to raise you to take over the company not waste time learning to be a barbarian...ah no offense General."

I see the General's look as he focuses on me ignoring my father.

James: "You've unlocked your Semblance at a young age...remarkable. Souma, what do you think?"

Souma: "I'm fine with it, in the end, Mr. Schnee has to give his approval."

The General then looks him in the eyes signalling him to allow it...father then begins sweating lightly and hesitate but eventually he nod and approve.

James: "Well then young Winter, if your father's approval I would very much like to see you fight. Be warned however Souma's level is the same as a normal Huntsmen."

My eyes as well as my families are widen when we heard him...same level as a Huntsmen, well it makes sense since he's The Hero of Vale. I turn to see my sister eyes' sparkle in admiration.

Souma: "He's over exaggerating...I still have much to learn...much more."

I notice his cold stare as he gaze upon his plate...did something happen? He quickly recover and smile towards me.

Souma: "Well then Ms. Winter..how about a spar after we have our lunch."

I smile and nod, I can see father's feeling slightly irritated with me.

Winter: "Please call me Winter."

He smile and nod.

Souma: "I see, then I hope you do the same...hearing someone calling me Mister is a bit weird."

We laugh and enjoy our afternoon lunch.

Soon our butler, Klien has prepare the courtyard for our spar...I feel slightly excited as I finally have a chance to prove myself.

My family as well as the General is sitting at the sideline drinking their tea...Weiss keeps on yelling saying to do my best. I nod and smile at her...as I prepare myself I see Souma standing at the opposite end of the field with his eyes close...is he meditating?

I walk towards the field with my training sword on the side of my waist...I look at him with determined look,

Winter: "Are you prepared?"

He stands there in silence...a few seconds later he opens his eyes..his demeanor immediately changes from before.

He raise his hand signalling he's ready for combat (Seal of Confrontation)..I follow suit and took out my sword and take a Iai stance.

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

A sword...so she's the same as Lily, but in terms of techniques she might surprise me.

I lower my hand and prepared myself...seeing this she quickly dashes towards me.

Not bad...she fast but not as fast as Lily.

I parried her sword with my kunai, she quickly change her form and strike my waist. I leap back avoiding her attack. She quickly sent out flurry of her attacks swinging left to right. I avoided each of those attacks at each...seeing as I'm treating this casually she got slightly upset and use her Semblance.

So here it is...I can't use my Sharingan out in the public so I have to rely on my intelligence to figure it out.

I see a glyph behind her..it's the same as her size, in that moment she gain an insane boost as she dashes towards me at high speed...Though due to her lack of training it was easy to parry her attacks..if she is well trained, I think I'll be in trouble.

She then looks at me...I see...she wish that I take her seriously, well I shouldn't offend the lady.

'Raiton Chakura Mōdo' (Lightning Release Chakra Mode)

I'm getting the hang of casting Jutsu in silence..though it require high concentration in order to perform it.

Soon my body is covered in blue chakra and electrical currents can be visibly seen. Everyone cover their eyes with their hand to block out the blinding light.

Winter was surprise to see me cover in lightning.

James: "Well that's new.."

Jacques: "What the heck is that? I've never felt such intense aura before...it's as if he's using his aura as a cloak."

Weiss: "...Cool.."

I focus on Winter who prepare herself...she was scared at first..but now she's focus as she calm herself. She'll make a fine soldier.

She ran for another attack but this I won't let her. I shunshin from her sight in a frightening speed, she stop at her trek and looks for me in a slight panic.

***Electric SFX***

She looks up as she hear and electric noise from above. She sees me coming at her with I raise my leg to hit her head as I come down on her.

She raise her sword to block my attack.

***Wood Breaking SFX***

We hear the sound of wood breaking...her sword broke on impact as she tries to block my attack.

Now that she's weaponless, she should surrender...She looks at the broken weapon on the ground feeling sad...she clenched her fist tightly and looks towards me...I see she's not giving up.

She grab the broken wooden sword and charges towards me using her Semblance...I smile as I welcome her...such conviction and strength.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Souma: "Yes! A broken weapon doesn't effect anything! In the end all that stands is the victor! COME WINTER!"

I charge at her using my Lightning Chakra Mode

I raise my fist and so does her...her fist slowly turn into that of an ice while mine turn into electricity.

James: "ENOUGH!"

We stop inches away from each other. We turn to see the General looking at us, we stop and look at each other...I guess if we hit each other it might have some lasting effect...ah I got carried way into our fight..maybe because it's been awhile.

Souma: "That was a good fight, you're strong. You might be stronger than my friends if you focus on training."

When she heard what I had said, she became ecstatic and jumps for joy.

I see Weiss running towards her sister hugging her.

Weiss: "You were amazing! That was so cool what you did."

Weiss looks at her with sparkles in her eyes...she really does remind me of her.

Weiss: "You were cool too Souma!"

I smile and pat her head, she smile widely when I do it. We then see the General walking towards us.

James: "The two of you perform spectacular especially you , unlocking your Semblance is one thing but mastering it is another, it seems that you have yet to master it...but fret not like Souma had said...proper training will make you stronger."

She bow and smile

Winter: "Thank you sir...I was hoping to enlist with Atlas Military when I'm older."

He place his hand on his chin..contemplating.

James: "Is that so?...Well that is something you and your father should discuss..nonetheless your performance today made consider that you may be a fine soldier in the future."

Winter then hugs me in excitement..when she realized what she had done she quickly look away while blushing.

I turn to see scowling in the background...I guess he really doesn't approve of her daughter's dream.

If mom was here...what would she say?

* * *

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

?: "GET HER!"

***Gun Shots SFX***

Damn! they're not letting up...need to bring my findings to Oz. I use my Semblance to dodge their shots, they became infuriated and rally more men..

***Gun Shots SFX***

They sure have a lot of ammo.

?: "You Bitch."

One of the men kick down his door and raise his sword at me I use my scythe to parry his attack and kick him back inside his room, the men behind him stumbles as he landed on top of them.

?: "GET OFF OF ME!"

?: "STOP! YOU'RE COMMITTING A CRIME AGAINST THE KINGDOM OF VACUO!"

I jump on the ledge of a large window overlooking them..

?: "Get down here and face your crime thief!"

I smile towards them despite the men are unable to see my face due to my hooded cloak. I smash open the window and jump out of it.

?: "SHE'S MAD! WE'RE ON THE 5TH FLOOR!"

As I fall from a great height I use my Semblance to break the fall. I landed on top of random roof looking at my surrounding...so far no one's following me...need get out of sight fast.

I quickly ran jumping from roof to roof, to which I eventually reach my safe house.

I remove my cloak and stretch my body...I really need a break after this. I wonder how my girls are?...Souma, I miss hearing his violin.

I walk towards a computer that has a CCT connection.

I contact Ozpin and deliver my findings.

Ozpin: "Hello...Summer?...Connection is quite bad here."

Hmm...I'm guessing Vacuo is trying to jam the signal.

Summer: "Oz, I found something! It's important since it involves my son."

Eventually Oz got the right signal somehow and we are able to converse.

Ozpin: "What did you find?"

Summer: "If you're right about Vacuo sending a squad to locate Souma...they are currently looking into the 'The Hero of Vale' as a possible target...I knew giving him that damn award was a risk. Why did you let James approve of it?"

Ozpin: "Because they're already here."

Summer: "WHAT!"

I see Ozpin adjusting his glasses..I see standing behind him.

Ozpin: "While James was protecting Souma, I've sent someone to handle suspicious individuals that arrived from Vacuo. At first they used different method of illegal means to enter the kingdom but we eventually stop them...that is of course they grew desperate and begin hiring mercenaries here in Vale."

Summer: "So that's why he took Souma to Atlas."

Ozpin: "Yes...until we settle the mercenaries here, Souma will stay at Atlas for the time being. I've sent Qrow to deal with them...later we will convene with him on later date. That's all from my end."

Summer: "I never really got a chance to ask...how's Souma?...After what had happen to him..."

He sat in silence before responding.

Ozpin: "He's changing Summer...he's growing stronger by the day...James believe his Aura is also evolving too but we're unsure what it is?"

I shouldn't have left...

Summer: "How is he emotionally?"

I hesitate to hear his answer for some reason.

Ozpin: "On the outside James told me he's fine, he acts the same as before...however...James did told me that he has an addiction for combat."

Summer: "Combat?"

Ozpin: "Yes, for some reason after that unfortunate night he has develop a battle tendency and seek out combat when ever he could...he would train non stop pushing his body to beyond his limits...James has stop him more than once when he starts to injured his men during training."

My gods...

Ozpin: "James can't stop him from training out of fear he might rebel and leave. But he's keeping a close watch on him...so what else do you have."

I look at him with a serious expression.

Summer: "I found out why Vacuo is interested in Souma...There's a ruin here in Vacuo...and it may hold the answer to Souma's origin."

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	25. Vol 0: No Flower of Her Kindred

**-Vacuo.?.Night-**

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

Ozpin: "A ruin!?"

I nod to his question

Summer: "Yes, from the intel I've gathered, the ruin is similar to the ruin we found 2 years ago."

Ozpin place his hand on his chin and contemplate...Glynda is standing behind him visibly worried.

Ozpin: "Did they found any survivors in that ruin?"

Summer: "No, they have not. From the documents they only found symbols,artifacts and weapons from by gone era."

Ozpin: "So Souma is the only survivor for now..."

Summer: "Yes...however there is something strange about that ruin."

Ozpin: "What is it?"

Summer: "Within that ruin I found a picture... a stone tablet that bears the Uchiha symbol."

Ozpin: "I see..then the ruin belongs to the Uchiha Clan?"

I shook my head and continue reading.

Summer: "It says here that the Vacuo's scientist have been spending years translating these ancient language. They've made significant progress and eventually got a name...Senju Clan."

Ozpin's eyes widen when he heard me...then adjust his glasses.

Ozpin: "I see...Vale houses the Uchiha Clan while Vacuo houses the Senju Clan...two clans that we know of had a bloody rivalry."

Summer: "...It only get worse...it appears that only the Uchiha Clan could read the content that stone tablet possess."

Ozpin: "Hmm, I'm guessing it involves the Sharingan...his eyes are the only thing is capable of reading it...this proves...disturbing."

Summer: "It's best that James be aware of it now and double Souma's protection."

Ozpin: "Leave it to me...when Souma graduate I'll personally enroll him, there he'll be safe behind the Academy's wall...In the meantime, try finding this ruin and check it out..if possible can you sent me a copy of that stone tablet."

Summer: "You're not thinking of giving to Souma so he could translate it for you."

Ozpin: "Just in case...who knows what the stone tablet possess?"

Summer: "I understand...I'll sent it to you."

Ozpin: "Be careful Summer, you'll be going in alone. There isn't anyone nearby to save you if you do get caught. After your done checking out ruin, return home. I'm sure your family misses you...especially Souma."

I nod and end the call.

Alright go to the ruin. Check it out. Go home. Easy.

I decided to take a shower and have a short name...using the documents I took I managed to get the location of the ruin...it's gonna be quite a trek getting there. I have to find transport without attracting attention.

*Sigh* I miss my girls...

* * *

**-Yang Xiao Long's POV-**

Yang: "Take this!"

***BAM***

Ruby uses her Semblance to dodge my attack...honestly it's infuriating having to deal with such a fast opponent...all I can do is take then damage then dish it out...she isn't holding back as well.

I see Ruby teleport behind me I use my legs and kick the ground below me causing a small crack on the ground...I turn use the momentum to get higher than Ruby to punch her mid air. She use her wooden scythe to block my attack.

She then twirl her scythe and strike a tree while turning her body using the momentum to avoid my direct contact. She's a slippery one.

I landed and see her standing on the tree's branch.

Yang: "Get down her so I can give you a hug."

I smile widely at her causing her to scratch her cheek while laughing.

Ruby: "You're gonna bear hug me Yang! I don't want that! Last time you did that, my back was sore for days."

I scratch the back of my head laughing like an idiot.

Yang: "That just means I love you more Ruby."

My eyes turn red and I kick the ground leaving behind dust.

Ruby panic slightly as I disappear from her sight.

She then see a fist coming right at her. She quickly jump down and use her scythe to twirl away from my attack.

***BAM***

My punch cause the upper of part of the tree to break.

Ruby: "YANG! YOU MANIAC!"

Yang: "AHAHAHA COME HERE!"

We kept going until the sun goes down...soon the two of us are lying on the ground panting as we're out of breath.

Ruby: "Next time go easy on me."

Yang: "Come now this is nothing compare to our training with Souma...that jerk always beats us in a few minutes."

Ruby: "Yea...he beats us even when we tag team against him."

I look towards the sky seeing the cloud slowly pass...the wind causes the leaf to rustle and drift along it.

Yang: "...Souma...did he say anything about that night when he fought those scums that kidnapped Faunus?"

Ruby kept quiet for a moment then spoke.

Ruby: "No...but I can guess what he did..."

Yang: "I heard rumors from the people talking about him during the award ceremony...they said he killed those people."

Ruby: "..."

Yang: "That morning in the hospital...when we visited him I caught him crying in his sleep."

Ruby: "Souma is still Souma."

Yang: "What?"

I look at her feeling confused.

Ruby: "Souma is our big brother...strong...brave...kind...and loving. If he's suffering then it's our job to to make him happy."

She gave me a wide smile when she look at me...I close my eyes and smile...she right...we're there for him when he need us.

Yang: "...You think dad will get us a dog or a cat?...I would like a pet for us to keep."

Ruby: "Knowing Souma...I think he would prefer a cat."

I grin and look at her.

Yang: "Why? Is it because he hangs out with Blake a lot...are you jealous?"

I laugh at her causing her to pout with her face red.

Ruby: "Nah, it's because he has that 'I'm a cat person' aura to him."

Yang: "I can see that...let's ask mom when she comes home."

We both smile looking forward to it.

* * *

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

?: "***Yawn*** We been guarding this bloody entrance for 16 hours straight...my body is starting to give out."

?: "Hey hang in there...command will chew our ass if don't do our job right."

?: "Yea...yea...what's so important about this ruin anyways?"

?: "Beats me, all I know is that Vacuo have been heavily invested in it for years now. I heard rumors that there is an ultimate weapon hidden inside and Vacuo wants it."

?: "A weapon...would be nice...we can start reclaiming lost land from those darn Grimm."

I'm currently hanging above them while listening in to their conversation...what struck me is the skeleton crew guarding this ruin...did Vacuo got what was needed.

I look around to see the entrance and quickly use my Semblance to enter it...so far so good.

Hmm what are these...I see floodlights lighting up the ruins...they've been busy alright. As I walk I see strange statues and relics. I wonder if Souma would recognized them...As I walk, I notice an old teddy bear on the table.

...Wait...it resemble the same one in the ruin I was in 2 years ago.

Was it made here? Or did they got from the Uchiha Clan...damn so many questions.

I continue walking in search for clues...hoping I would stumble a library or something.

?: "CAREFUL! THOSE RELICS ARE WORTH MORE THAN YOUR LIFE!"

I quickly use my Semblance to hide..I peek to see a Vacuo Scientist ordering his men to carry what appears to be a coffin of some sort.

?: "I want these to be transfer into the lab. Make it quick, Sergeant once we're done here...I want you to ensure this ruin is seal off from any unwanted rats...like the one listening in to our conversation."

My eyes shrunk when I heard him.

?: "Kill that rat! No one must know what we have!"

?: "At once!"

The sergeant then order his men to take aim and fire in my direction.

Damn it!

***BANGX5***

I use my Semblance to quickly get out of harms way.

?: "Hooo! Interesting, a Semblance that helps to increase ones speed."

The doctor made a gleeful comment while looking at him...he can still see me while I'm using my Semblance.

?: "Nothing escape me!"

He took out his Sub-machine gun and begins shooting at me while laughing madly.

?: "DIE!"

He shooting wildly! does he not care about preserving the ruin.

I use my scythe to deflect his bullets, his men then take aim to shoot at me.

I quickly grab and toss a smoke grenade to make my get way.

?: "***COUGH COUGH***...This rat proves to be persistent than I thought...no matter she already trap. Find her and bring her to me! I recognize her from the document..if we play our cards right. We may obtain a wonderful prize."

His men didn't answer and simply nod...they left to find me quick haste.

?: "***Whistling***"

The doctor left whistling Das Engellandlied.

***Pant***

***Pant***

***Pant***

I managed to get out in one piece...I should give Souma a big hug when I return, those small smoke pellets he made for me was a life saver.

Hmm...What's this?

I see the Uchiha Symbol next to me...a door?

I walk closer to it and open the door...hmm.

As I walk I see old pictures lying around...they look like ancient civilization...the clothes they wore reminds me of the first time I've meet Souma.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

I quickly unsheathed my scythe in a state of panic...for a moment I felt a hand behind me...

***Heartbeat***

***Heartbeat***

***Heartbeat***

I can't control my heartbeats...what's happening to me.

?: "A guest...different that those brutes that's ransacking my beautiful home..."

I quickly turn as I heard a distorted voice spoke to me, I see a dark figure standing in the shadow...I can't get a good look at the person as it's within the shadow.

Summer: "Who are you?"

?: "This scent...I recognized this scent on you...hmmm how is it possible?"

I tighten my grip on my scythe...nothing it saying is making any sense.

?: "You have that traitor scent on you...Ooooooh it's been years hasn't it...how is he?"

Then I realized what it's saying.

Souma...

Summer: "Do you know Souma Uchiha!?"

Then I heard a cackling and frightening laugh coming from it.

?: "You do know him...child I practically raised him...that ungrateful child was nothing but plague to our world...yes...we should killed him when he took his first breath."

I felt intense hatred from it.

?: "He single handedly decimated the Senju Clan...and can you believe his reason for it...it was all in the name of love. AHAHAHAHAHAHA."

I took a step back as I felt a burst of aura coming from it.

?: "Oh don't fear me child...I can't possibly do anything to you...I'm merely a ghost from a forgotten era...even now as I speak I'm learning more about your world...fascinating really."

Summer: "What did Souma do to you? I'm aware of the rivalry of the Senju and the Uchiha...but Souma was four when I met him...so how is it possible that a child can decimate your clan."

It stands there in silence causing me to feel restless...there no Souma isn't who I think he is...he's a good boy, a doting brother and a loving son.

?: "I never said I was part of the Senju, no...that child is no child...he's a monster, those accursed eyes of his...I see that you've grown fond of him...strange as long as I've known him, he only loves **one person** and that person alone. To him everyone else was nothing more but a stepping stone in his pursuit for power."

Power...I recall what Ozpin had said about Souma has pushing himself more so than usual.

Summer: "Who!? Who is this person he love? When I met him he was all alone in the Uchiha ruin."

?: "Ooooh...I'm afraid we have to end our conversation here...pity..I was enjoying your company...but let me give you this warning...Don't be deceived by that child whom you claimed to be your son...He's a wild rabbit of the moon."

Then I heard footsteps coming form behind...I turn to see the doctor's men pointing their guns at me.

?: "Stand down...or we'll shoot."

At this close range...I'll be dead, any sudden movement and I'll be dead as well...Tch.

I drop my scythe and raise my hands...damn it...I look behind me with the corner of my eye to see nothing but darkness behind me...

?: "Cuff her...the doctor would like to have a word with her since she has met it."

Souma...

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

Souma: "Hmm...what's taking her so long...I'm slowly falling asleep."

I'm currently playing hide and seek with Winter and Weiss...

Weiss wanted to play with me since she rarely have fun.

I hope they don't forget about me...hmm...for some reason...my heart feels restless...

**TO BE CONTINUE.**


	26. Vol 0: Dark Tidings

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

Hmm, after getting caught by Weiss. I'm currently in her room playing house with her, it seems I'm playing the role of the husband while she play as the wife.

Weiss: "Welcome home dear."

She walks towards me while smiling, he pull my hand and beckon me to sit. I found the closes chair and sat...I look to my sides to see stuff animals joining in on this...tea party. Well this is different than the usual time I played with Yang and Ruby.

She smile widely and pour pretend tea...thought the cookies are real.

I then hear a knock, we turn to see Winter entering the room.

Winter: "Oh my, it seems my dearest sister is quite an aggressive girl."

Weiss looks confuse when she heard him...how cute...such innocence.

Souma: "Is there something happening?"

She looks at me and smile.

Winter: "The General request your presence, it seem that you'll be leaving now."

I see...I turn to see Weiss looking sad, she kept it to herself causing me to walk towards her.

I gently rub her head and smile.

Souma: "It's okay Weiss, I'll visit you...I still have a few days before I leave for Vale."

Her face brighten and hold my hands.

Weiss: "Really! Then your loving wife will await you."

She curtsy while smiling...I play along with her...I bow slightly then hold her hand to kiss it.

Souma: "Well then my loving wife, wait for me...I'll return to you when the time comes."

She begins blushing and nod gently.

I smile and left her room with Winter.

Winter: "Thanks for that...she doesn't have that many friends, dad always keep her in her room preventing her from socialize and when she does it's usually Klein and her teachers."

As we walk down this long hallway, I look around the manor...it must be lonely for two girls in a large manor, I assume her mother and father are busy with their work...especially the father..I can tell he isn't the family type.

Souma: "So..you're serious in wanting to be a soldier huh?"

Winter: "Why...is it strange?"

I shook my head as she looks at me slightly upset.

Souma: "No like I said, I admire your courage to decide your own path. So what's the real reason?"

Winter: "My sister...I want to protect her. For all of our life, it's always been the two of us...I just want to make a safe environment for my sister to live in."

I see, her goal is definitely an admirable one...her strength is nothing to scoff at either. Given time and training, she might be an annoying opponent to face.

Winter: "Forgive me for asking this...if you don't mind?"

I smile and nod.

Souma: "Shoot."

Winter: "Is it true...what they said, you killed those people involved in the Faunus kidnapping incident?"

Souma: "Yes...it's true."

I said it with a straight face...it's the truth, there no denying it.

Winter: "How do..you coop with it? Since I'm going to be a soldier...I'll eventually..."

She looks down as we walk...

Souma: "...Hmmm, just accept it really. There's nothing you can do about it once it's done. You'll feel sick at first but after awhile you'll convinced yourself it was all in order to protect yourself and those you care."

She kept quiet after she listened to me..

Winter: "Thank you...I think I understand, somewhat."

Souma: "No problem."

Soon we eventually see the General talking to . He smile when he sees us walking downstairs.

James: "Souma, there you are, we'll be leaving now. I'm sure it's been a tiring day for you, let's head to the hotel so you can rest."

I smile and nod...I see smiling at me...his smile is fake as usual. Though walks up to me and smile.

Weiss's Mother: "Well I hope you enjoy your visit here, It's been so long since I seen Weiss so happy. Do visit us again I'm sure Weiss will be ecstatic."

I shook her hand while smiling.

Souma: "Thank you. I promised Weiss that I'll visit her again to continue our game, so I'll be troubling you then."

Weiss Mother: "Oh you're no trouble at all. Well then, farewell Souma. I'll see you during your next visit."

I nod and look towards .

Souma: "Thank you for your time and hospitality, I hope you indulge me visiting Weiss to play with her."

He smile and shook his head.

Jacques: "No my wife is right. My daughters have been enjoying your company since you've arrived perhaps when your older you might select one of them to be your spouse."

Winter starts panicking when she heard her father...but as a lady she managed to keep it inside while smiling.

Souma: "Hmm if Weiss or Winter wishes it, then I don't mind. Well then farewell Winter, we'll see each other soon."

Winter: "Bye Souma!"

She wave goodbye as Klein opens the door for us. Marriage huh?...Well I'm sure he's messing with me so ***shrug***

The General and I went into our car and left the manor...what an interesting day.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Hmmm...why do I feel restless?..

* * *

**-Vacuo.?.Night-**

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

How many hours has it been since I got lock up...I'm currently lying in a dark prison cell...I hear water dripping from the pipes...Hopefully Oz can figure something out and break me out of here.

I sat up and look around, I see the shattered moon through my celled window...the moonlight shines on my face. I turn to see my prison door.

***Shake***

Hmm...it won't budge.

I then hear footsteps heading towards my cell. I recognize the man before me...he that insane doctor that was in the ruin...behind me were two armed soldiers.

?: "Ah...the woman herself has finally woken up, do forgive my men if they were rough on you."

Summer: "Who are you?"

The doctor smile and introduce himself with a bow.

?: "Ah we are my manners? My name is Clark Tod the head researcher for ancient and archaeological findings...I have to say you are quite the huntress ."

My eyes widen when I heard him.

Clark: "Oh, we know lot about you. One of the strongest Huntress in Remnant, your achievements are nothing to scoff at haha...not only that, you were the first group to discover an important finding...a live specimen from bygone era."

I gulp when I listened to him.

***Snap***

He snap his finger and one of the soldier open the cell door.

Clark: "Come...we have much to discuss, and frankly this place isn't suitable for a civilized discussion."

I slowly walk out...he smile and walk ahead of me..the soldier points his gun at me signalling me to move.

**(Edvard Grieg: Holberg-Suite op. 40 - 4. Air)**

Few minutes later, I find myself in an interrogation room...inside the room listening to an unfamiliar piece.

Then I see the doctor walking in with his hand behind his back...

Clark: "Hungry?"

***Snap***

He snap his finger, two men walk in carrying trays of foods and place it on our table. The doctor smile and sat door looking with anticipation.

Clark: "Oh...I do hope you enjoy your food. The chefs told me they had whip something special for us."

The soldiers lift the covers to unveil high class foods.

Clark: "Well isn't this a treat?"

He said it while being giddy...I feel very uncomfortable.

Clark: "Well then, do eat."

He place his table cloth on his legs and proceed to pick up his spoon and fork...I did the same and play along with him.

Clark: "So then...how is our young Souma? I've heard many of his wondrous achievements, one of them is being the Hero of Vale...now that's something."

***Snap***

He snap his finger and his men begin rolling in a large television place it next to us.

Clark: "As a mother a mother you must very proud of him...I mean I would too if I knew my son would grow up to be a monster."

I clenched my hand tightly as I held my spoon...I felt like gouging his eyes out.

Clark: "Here let's watch something to prove my point...tonight entertainment is video of your son killing those poor unfortunate men...oh this is provided by my lovely spies in Atlas."

He press a button on his remote turning on the television.

I then see a video of Souma...butchering those men...his eyes...

Clark: "His eyes are something else..when we found out that the Uchiha Clan are the only clan that posses the Sharingan we were worried. That we might not find any "live" samples..but to think I living breathing decedent of the infamous Uchiha Clan is walking among us."

I glare at him and spoke

Summer: "What are your plans with Souma!?"

He smile and place a piece of his steak in his mouth.

Clark: "Oh you know the usual, kidnapping, experimenting, torture...all those fun stuffs."

I stand up wanting to kill only to be aimed by the soldiers behind me.

Clark: "Oh do sit down, we're being civilized aren't we not?...You wouldn't want me to treat you like an animal. While your friend the General have been keeping Souma safe, eventually...the boy will be ours.."

Summer: "You'll never take him!"

Clark: "AHAHAHAHAHAAH! ***Sigh*** You still haven't figure it out, haven't you...that's no boy...that's a monster...of course you would know since your friend in a possession of the Journal that was found in that ruin...did you really that old fool Ozpin didn't find anything new even after spending a year translating that journal."

Summer: "He told me the Journal talk about the Maidens.."

Clark: "...Ah...the Maidens...my mother would me story about it...I always believe that story were true...and it is...Young Souma is the key to the ancient kingdom. Plus...I know that old fool didn't really told you the truth."

I clenched my fists tightly as I listen.

Summer: "What truth?"

Clark: "Do you know why the Uchiha hated the Senju?..Is is because of jealously...hate...revenge...no, it was love."

I suddenly recall what that thing in the shadow told me..

_?: "He single handedly decimated the Senju Clan...and can you believe his reason for it...it was all in the name of love. AHAHAHAHAHAHA."_

Clark: "It seems that after years of collecting the pieces, we're nearly done with the puzzle. Souma's eyes are the only eyes that is capable of reading the Stone Tablet located in the ruin of Vacuo. With it we can learn many things from it...think about it..it could be an answer how to deal with Grimm...it turns out, in that era there not a single mention of Grimm walking the face of the earth during those time..Unbelievable. We actually have a timeline for those beasts."

He eyes slowly resemble that of a mad man...I need to get out of here.

Summer: "What if it doesn't say anything...and those tablet is nothing more but a shopping list. Either way...you're not getting Souma."

He sat there silently with an evil grin.

Clark: "...Hmmm is that so?...I wonder how would he react knowing that we have his mother in our custody...what do you think he'll do."

I grit my teeth as I glare at him.

Clark: "Ah...a son's love towards his mother..now that's something I can relate...you see."

He pull closer to me as he gaze at me.

Clark: "My...mother, was a victim of a Grimm attack...my father was a useless Huntsman that could't even protect his family...I mean in Vacuo, Grimm attacks is norm here...Survival of the fittest. Which is why...I'm sick of it..everyday I keep hearing children being orphan by those attacks...can't you what I'm trying to do...I'm trying to save my kingdom."

Summer: "Then why not share it to the world...why commit all of these?"

Clark: "Ah...because giving other Kingdoms access to an ultimate weapon isn't a bright idea...no I believe it's safer in the hand of those with the purest desire..."

I scoff as I look at me.

Summer: "Meaning you...you want to rule Remnant with the ultimate weapon."

He smile evilly and laughs.

Clark: "Oh believe me...I wasn't the first...there was an Uchiha that actually used the weapon on Remnant...and get this...it was used to kill the Gods."

My eyes shrunk when I heard him.

Clark: "Can you believe it, Gods!"

I purse my lips...not wanting to know but I asked nonetheless.

Summer: "Do you know the identity of this person?"

He smile sadistically with a glint of madness in his eyes as he looks at me.

Clark: "The Uchiha that wielded such weapon was none other than Souma Uchiha's sister."

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	27. Vol 0: The Black Rose Blossom

**-Year Unknown. Location Unknown-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

Akane: "Like I said, we shouldn't be doing this..."

Akane said in a nervous tone.

Souma: "You promised that you'll teach me!"

She smile wryly as we hear laugh coming from a tree.

Eri: "He got you there Akane, just teach him already."

She sigh and eventually nod.

Akane: "Alright! Alright! Souma pay attention after this you'll head straight home, I don't want the clan head chasing after me."

I smile and nod. I adjusted my white kimono to feel comfortable for training.

Akane: "Okay this is how 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' (Shadow Clone Technique) work."

I activate my Sharingan and paid close attention to Akane's hand seal.

***POOF***

A clone of Akane appear out of thin air...they look identical.

I see Akane's clone placing her arm around her neck while grinning.

Akane: "Well, what do you think...pretty cool right."

Clone: "Look at him, he's speechless."

My eyes begin to sparkle as I see her clone. I ran up to her in excitement.

Souma: "SO COOL! SO COOL! SO COOL!"

I leap back and perform hand seals.

Souma: "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" (Shadow Clone Technique)

***POOF***

***POOF***

***POOF***

Large white smoke covers me, Akane and Eri try to see what had happen.

Akane: "No way..."

I see Eri jumping down from a tree while looking amazed to what I had done.

Eri: "...Well...that is both expected and unexpected."

I turn to see where she's looking, I see three clones of myself standing while smiling.

Akane: "..HE'S LIKE WHAT FOUR YET HE MASTED THE TECHNIQUE FOR THE FIRST TIME!?"

I see fire coming from Akane's mouth as she look comedic when she got angry..Eri smile and pat her back.

Clone 01: "Hmm, this is strange."

Clone 02: "You said it."

Clone 03: "What now?"

Hmm, A kunai appear in hand as it fall from inside my sleeves.

I stab my clone causing it to disappear into a puff of smoke.

I see...so that's how it work I adsorb all it had seen...and my chakra returned as well.

I turn so see Akane and Eri looking at me weirdly.

Souma: "What's wrong?"

Eri: "Nothing...um it's time for you to return home now."

Grandfather: "Indeed."

All three of us jumped when we heard a familiar voice. We turn to see grandfather standing there with a cold smile.

Akane and Eri immediately bow to him in respect. I on the other hand merely look at him.

Grandfather: "Shadow Clone huh?...When I heard that you went missing as the guard couldn't find you, I had assumed you were kidnapped...Now I would be upset knowing that you ran away to train but nonetheless...the fact you've mastered the Shadow Clone Technique for the first time goes to show how much of a genius you are and how valuable you are to the clan."

I kept quiet as I look down.

Grandfather: "As for you two...I wished you had told me that you were with him."

He glares at them with his cold eyes causing Akane and Eri's back to sweat...I walk and stand in front of them.

Souma: "Don't punish them...they're my friends. They kept me company because of how lonely I am."

Grandfather stop his glare and looks at me...

Grandfather: "I'll let this drop...but only once, you two...it seems that my grandson have grown fond of you two...don't make me regret my decision. You are the blood of the Uchiha, you bleed for us so that the clan can live forever."

He disappear just as a he came...like the wind.

Akane and Eri sigh and take in as much air as they can.

Akane: "Holy Moly! That nearly stop my heart...I thought for sure we'll be punish."

Eri smile wryly.

Eri: "Yea...Thanks Souma for covering us."

I shook my head looking sad.

Souma: "No...it's my fault..I shouldn't have run away like that...I have a responsibility after all."

I'm the next clan head...I can't play around like other children anymore..Akane sees this and immediately hugs me...urgh her large breast is suffocating me.

Akane: "Nonsense...you're still a child. It's important to act like one, after all once you're an adult you don't have time to play anymore."

Eri: "She says that yet she act childish every time we return from a mission."

Eri rolled her eyes with a smirk causing Akane to glare at her with a growl...I gently tap her shoulder as she tighten her hug.

Eri: "...Akane...he can't breath."

Akane: "Oh."

For a moment the girls see an imaginary soul drifting away from my body as I passed out.

Eri: "Let's carry him home."

Eri pick up my soulless body and carry me home.

As we walk back, I can hear them talking...But I pretend to be asleep.

Akane: "Mastering the Shadow Clone Technique in his first time...I gotta say...Souma is definitely something else."

She said with her hands behind her head...Eri smile as they walk.

Eri: "He is the next clan head, it makes sense if he's powerful to perform such a feat...after all it took us weeks before we mastered the technique."

Akane kept quiet as we walk...

Akane: "We need to keep him safe...the Senju heard rumors about the new clan head and have been sending spies into the village."

Eri nod and have a serious expression on her face.

Eri: "Yes...we'll keep him safe...he is after all our savior."

Akane: "Do you remember what our master said...about evolving our eyes. That we need to be prepared for the worse outcome...I think I found my purpose once it's evolve..."

Eri looks at her feeling confuse...

Akane: "To think...it was Souma who discovered the secret of our Sharingan...After we obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan. We'll bring the Uchiha Clan back to it's full splendor."

Eri: "Of course."

Eri smile with her eyes close seeing her determined eyes.

I felt my heartbeats increasing..when I heard them...Once I'm older...I'll keep them safe.

We walk through the silent wood with the full moon looming above us...it shines ever so brightly.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

Hmm...I feel a warm breath on my neck...hmmm, someone's hugging me.

I slowly open my eyes to see a girl my age sleeping next to me.

She's wearing a red kimono, her disheveled appearance causing her kimono to expose her body...I quickly look away while blushing...I hear her faint voice...I slowly turn to see her slowly waking up while rubbing her eye.

?: "***Yawn***...you're awake."

I look at her face and smile...she seem like a nice girl...wait!? who is she?

?: "Breakfast..."

Souma: "EH!?"

She has an expressionless face on her face...her short black hair shine under the morning sun. She looks at me while adjusting her kimono.._(Author: "She basically look like Ruby but with pure black hair.")_

Souma: "Umm...who are you?"

?: "...How heartless...you were playing with my emotions the entire time...after you took my first time (Sleeping in bed together)."

I panic slightly and sat in a seiza on the bed...as I see her crying.

Souma: "EH!? WHAT DID I DO!?"

?: "Hahahaha...grandfather was right, you're socially inept."

Souma: "..."

Eh? She was pretending.

After adjusting her Kimono, she sat in a seiza as well and introduce herself.

?: "My name is Hanako Uchiha, I'm your twin sister...Dearest brother are you alright?"

I can hear my brain trying to process what she just said...I should be screaming in panic right...yet for some reason my heart is telling me to believe in her...then I saw something astounding.

Souma: "Sharingan."

I see a three tomoe Sharingan in her eyes. She quickly closes her eyes.

Hanako: "Ah...forgive me despite my calm appearance, my excitement in seeing you cause its' activation."

I see...now that she mention it, despite her calmness I can see her hand sweating...she must have been nervous...I smile and pat her head.

Souma: "My name is Souma Uchiha...it's nice to meet you..um..dear sister."

When she heard me say that...she begins crying..

Souma: "EH!? WHAT'S WRONG! IS YOUR STOMACH IN PAIN."

She laughs with tears in her eyes.

Hanako: "No...it's just that, I thought I was alone my entire life...until I was discovered by grandfather. When he told me I have a twin brother...I was excited yet scared."

Souma: "Scared?"

I look at her as she looks down.

Hanako: "I was afraid you wouldn't accept me...since you're the next clan head you might think I'm challenging you for the title."

I laugh and hold her hand.

Souma: "Nonsense...I'm happy...knowing that I have a sister...I'm the same as you, despite grandfather being there for me...I still felt lonely."

She then hugs me tightly and I hear her speak.

Hanako: "It's fine now...we have each other. We'll protect one another."

We then hear a knock on my door...it open and we see our grandfather standing outside my room.

Grandfather: "Ah good, you've introduce one another...it makes this easier. Souma, she is your sister...she was taken from us after your mother gave birth to the two of you...one of the nurses was an enemy spy belonging to a different clan and took her from us. We eventually found her and brought her back home."

I see...I look at her as she looks sad...she must have went through a lot.

Grandfather: "Nonetheless..she an Uchiha and is the same as you, her eyes is similar to yours, third stage tomoe...she had reached her full potential as of now. But she still require more training...compare to you, you're much stronger in terms of combat and techniques."

Souma: "You want me to train with her."

He nods...

Grandfather: "Both of you obtain the Sharingan at an unprecedented age, in the near future both of you will dominate the war bringing the Uchiha to the top."

We look at each other and smile and we quickly left to change our clothes...I brought my clothes into the bath getting ready to shower...that when I hear the door slide open.

Souma: "HANAKO!"

I see a naked Hanako walking in casually with her clothes in her hand.

Hanako: "Ah there you are...that's mean of you leaving me behind like that."

Souma: "Why are you here?"

Hanako:"Grandfather told me to take a bath with you to improve our relationship...since we've been apart for so long."

She sat next to me and fill a bucket with water then pour over her body.

Souma: "Improving huh?"

She looks at me looking confuse.

Souma: "Hey...Hanako can I ask you something?"

She smile and nod.

Hanako: "Sure...I'm sure you have a lot of questions that you want to ask."

I pour water over my head...then look at her.

Souma: "When they kidnapped you...did they mistreat you?"

She look down...recalling her past event.

Hanako: "Surprisingly no...they had raise me properly, Until I found out they raise me to be a spy for the Uchiha Clan since I'm well...an Uchiha...thinking back, I found it strange that none of the clan members had the Sharingan..one day my eyes immediately change last year...which led me to grow suspicious."

She unlocked her Sharingan at same time as I did...I wonder...was it because we're twins?

Hanako: "...When the Uchiha Clan heard the rumor that their enemy was keeping me. They came for me...my clansmen fought back...then knowing that they were about to lose...they raise their weapon towards me...they thought I would grow up to be a dangerous person if I joined the Uchiha...These people didn't hesitate to betray me despite raising me...I guess I was really a weapon to them."

My eyes grew cold and my Sharingan activate unconsciously...I felt rage.

I then felt a hand holding onto mine...I look to see her to see her smiling.

Hanako: "Brother...I'm fine. You being angry for me makes me happy. I'm content now knowing I have a loving brother."

I sat behind her and wash her back...

Souma: "No one will make you suffer ever again, my dear sister...nevermore."

I can't see her face...but for some reason I can tell she's smiling...I then hear her sniffle...she holding back her tears.

Raise as a weapon...is that all we are. Thinking back...grandfather is basically raising us to be the Uchiha's weapon in this war torn era...I hate it.

Hanako: "We should hurry, grandfather is expecting us in the dining room for breakfast."

We quickly took our bath and left.

As we leave we didn't realized we were watched.

"It": "...Sister sun,Brother moon, All these showings, Are in tune...now that these two have finally met, they will forge a new ways thus we can proceed to the next phase."

* * *

**-Present Time-**

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

Summer: "SISTER!?"

I look at the doctor with a surprise look on my face.

Clark: "Indeed...unfortunately we weren't able to recover her name since her name is hard to translate as we have little to go on."

He smile while eating...

Clark: "But nonetheless Souma's sister is did cause the world to fall into ruin when she last wielded it...and the last person to know what it looks like is Souma Uchiha."

I then see one of his walking in...he salute and gives his report.

Soldier: "Sir, the men are in position...we'll begin the attack on your order."

Attack!?

Clark: "Ah!...Perfect, right on schedule..begin the attack."

Soldier: "At once sir."

He salute and left the room, it cause me to feel uneasy.

Clark: "It seems that Souma is on his way to his hotel...Boy won't he be surprise of the gifts we gave him hehe.."

I stand up and tackle him...I punch the shit eating grin on his face...Two men immediately grab me, pulling me away from him...SOUMA!

Summer: "I KILL YOU IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HIM!"

As I struggle I felt the back end of a gun knocking my head,

I slowly pass out...my last thought before I went unconscious was the safety of my son.

Souma...

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	28. Vol 0: Disorder

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

James: "Well, I'll be heading to my office. I still have work to do. If anything happen, do call. Do you still have the alarm I gave you."

I checked my pocket and took out a small alarm beacon, it works like this. Press the button, the General and his men will be alerted if I'm in any danger...I don't know why he gave me this but I have a feeling it has something to do with my eyes.

He smile when he saw it and wave goodbye.

James: "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Souma."

Souma: "Goodnight General."

After my little adventure with the Schnee...I felt exhausted for some reason...hmm maybe the general was right, I've been pushing myself lately. I checked my scroll to see Trevor's message.

Trevor: "Yo! How's Atlas, Ana's been listless since you left and Sam won't stop bugging me to cook pancakes for her...please come back. I mean seriously, come back."

I smile as I was about to reply to him, I received a notification in our group message.

Lily: "Yo Souma...there's a package for you, Ana went to put it in your room so when you're back it's there."

Sam: " Oooooo! What did you buy? ***Excited Emoji*** Pancake making machine! Can I open it!"

Souma: "NO!"

Sam: "***Sad Emoji***"

Sam: "I'll just go an open it."

Souma: "Sam I swear if you go anywhere near my package, I'll stop making you pancakes. ***Angry Emoji***"

Trevor: "AHAAHAHAH! DO IT!"

Souma: "Don't bloody encourage her!"

Ana: "Souma your package is in your room...don't worry I hid it from Sam, I'll tell you where it is when you get back. *Thumbs Up*."

Souma: "Thanks Ana! ***Kissing Emoji***"

Ana: "..."

As I was about to reply to her I hear someone calling out to me.

Hotel Receptionist: "Welcome back sir, did you have a great time outside? Atlas is truly a spectacular place."

I turn to see the Hotel Receptionist smiling at me as he spoke.

Souma: "Yes it was, Atlas is truly a beautiful place."

Hotel Receptionist: "Ah before you go..."

I see him going under his desk searching for something...he then place a package on the table.

Hotel Receptionist: "A package was delivered here stating that it must be delivered to you by hand...here you go sir."

He hand me my package..I shake it lightly to hear something metallic inside.

Hmm, I wonder what's inside?

I went inside the elevator while holding my package...while waiting I look up to see the elevator's camera looking at me.

***Ding***

The elevator door slowly open...as I walk I look to see a maid cleaning outside a room...she smile and bow. I nod and smile back and continue walking.

Hmm...As I walk down this long hallway, I felt like I was being watched...was it the general's men?

I shrug and arrived at my door...as I enter my room I notice something.

Someone was in my room...was it the maid?

I place the package down on a table and take my clothes off...ah I need a shower.

* * *

**-Meanwhile elsewhere-**

**-Clark Tod's POV-**

Ah, after dealing with a thorny rose I find myself sitting comfortably while drinking my warm tea.

Soldier: "Sir, target has arrived and received his package."

Clark: "Good. Proceed to the next phase lieutenant."

He salute and left the room...I then hear a groggy sound coming from behind. I turn and have a smile on my face.

Clark: "Ah..You're awake, good we wouldn't want you to miss out the fun."

I see Summer Rose waking up from her slumber..

Summer: "Where am I?"

Clark: "We're on a ship heading towards Atlas to pick young Souma."

Summer: "What!?"

She grab her cell door and glare at me in anger...it's funny seeing her like this yet understandable...her face reminds me of mother.

I push my glasses back and smile.

Clark: "We'll be there in a few hours...I mean aren't you glad you'll be meeting your son again."

Summer: "Bastard! If anything happens to him."

I groan loudly.

Clark: "Yes, Yes, you'll kill me...we've already established that yet here you are in a cage."

She glare at me with such intensity.

Clark: "Oh on this very night my dear, is the night we get to see Souma's true face."

Just thinking about it makes me feel like a child waiting for Christmas.

Clark: "Do you know the source of power for the Sharingan?...It's hate, the more emotionally stress the boy suffer the more powers he'll get. I'm curious to see what it is AHAHAHAHAH!"

I see her grit her teeth then look down...oh my is she feeling helpless knowing her son will be attack.

Clark: "Oh don't feel to bad...here, let's watch how young Souma fare."

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

I walked out of the shower drying my hair...ah much better. I then hear something buzzing.

***Buzzing***

I look around to see the package vibrating...ooookaaaay.

I walk up to it and unwrap the package...a large scroll.

I place the box down and hold the scroll in my hand.

I then receive a video call...I press accept to see a man sitting in his chair while drinking tea while I hear a music being played in the background.

_(Matsuo Hayato - Der Freischütz Nr. 9 Terzett)_

Clark: "Hello...hello? Is it on? Can he see me.

Soldier: "It's on sir."

Souma: "Who are you?"

Clark: "Ah he can see me good. Well hello young Souma, I've been looking forward to this meeting for a long time now...bearer of the Sharingan."

I felt uncomfortable as I heard him...he knows about the Sharingan...is he one of the General's men...no...the flag behind him. I recognized it. It's Vacuo.

Souma: "What do you want?"

Clark: "Oh come now, I'm being friendly here...look even your mother is upset with your attitude."

***Snap***

A light shine behind me...he slowly stand and push his chair to his side...My Sharingan immediately activate for what I see.

Mom...

I see her locked in a cage looking bruised and damaged.

Souma: "MOM!"

Summer: "..Sou...ma.."

Souma: "YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Clark: "AHAHAHA CALM YOURSELF BOY! MY GODS LOOK MEN THE SHARINGAN HAS FINALLY SHOWN ITSELF! THE LEGENDS ARE TRUE!"

I see him laughing maniacally...he's insane...calm yourself. I need to get the general's men next door.

I start leaving my room and knock on the door...no answer.

Clark "You can open the door young Souma...I think you should see and appreciate the time and effort I took in meeting you."

I gulp and slowly turn the doorknob. I open the door and enter the room, as I went in I saw a disturbing sight...six of the general's men is lying dead in the room I look towards the wall to see the Uchiha Clan symbol painted in blood on the wall.

Clark: "Did you like it!?"

Souma: "YOU'RE INSANE!"

Clark: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! What a proper reaction and yet...you feel nothing towards them..hmm is it because you were attached to them?"

***Snap***

One of his soldier walks towards mother holding a stun baton.

***ZAP***

Summer: "AAARGH"

I tighten my grip on the scroll causing a small crack on the screen, my Sharingan won't stop revolving as I see her being torture.

Souma: "STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

Clark: "Oh my...you can stop that, I don't like hearing our guest suffer."

Souma: "What do you want?"

I ask as I glare at him...I press the button on signalling the general of my distress.

Clark: "How rude...calling for uninvited guests..fortunately we've set up a jammer to prevent such a thing."

Damn it...he's prepared for this as well. He really wants to meet me huh?...What does he want?

Clark: "If you're wondering why I'm doing this...it's simple really, I just want to meet you that's all."

Souma: "A call would have suffice."

I said it sarcastically.

Clark: "Oh but you'll hang up."

Damn him.

Clark: "Anyways enough game, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Clark Tod, a researcher for Vacuo...I've been researching a ruin here in Vacuo for the past years."

A ruin!?

Clark: "Yes, I know all about you...well what I've managed to learn that is. The war between the Senju and the Uchiha yet something been bothering me...how are you still alive? The war was Eons ago before Grimm even existed."

I look at him feeling confused I didn't care what he said...all I care about is my mother behind him.

He then notices this and smile.

Clark: "If you want, you can visit her...all you have to do is come to me and we'll have a civilized discussion and when we're done you and your mother are free to walk and live your lives as if nothing happens."

I grind my teeth as I look at him...I doubt he'll let us go.

Summer: "...Sou..ma...don't..listen...to..him."

I hear my mother speak causing my blood to boil...I want to tear this man's head from his body.

Clark: "Soon few of my men will visit you and bring you to a undisclosed location where you'll be waiting for my arrival. When we arrive you'll see your dearest mother and we'll have a talk."

I then hear noises outside...I close my eyes and concentrate...six men..armed..

Clark: "Don't make it difficult or your mother will suffer."

I see two men enter the room pointing their guns at me.

I ended the call.

Soldier: "Come with us."

I can only nod and follow them...

As I leave with them I see the group waiting for me...trained soldiers...

As I walk into the elevator with them I'm tempted to kill them...but I felt a gun on my back..damn.

***Ding***

Hotel Receptionist: "Ah Sir...going out for a nigh..."

The hotel receptionist immediately kept his mouth shut after seeing a group of armed men...he quickly hid himself...well...there goes my knight in shiny armor.

As we went out, I see a large black van waiting for us...

One of the soldier push me, signalling me to enter the van.

Soldier: "Drive."

The driver nods and proceed to drive us out...I sits in the middle of them, I hear one of them talking to the doctor saying I'm in the van.

I recall what my mother had said.

Summer: "When you do go against an enemy...don't hesitate. Promise me you'll do whatever it takes to come back to me in one piece."

I see the driver turning the knob, statics can be heard at first but eventually the radio played a music.

_(Korn - Word Up)_

I activate my Sharingan and look at the man next to me, he sees my eye and felt dread...he quickly took out his gun to shoot at me.

Soldier 01: "WHAT THE FUCK!"

I quickly grab his gun and shove the gun away from my face.

***Bang***

He shot the man next to me as I dodge the bullet, seeing that he shot his friend in the head he quickly grab my neck.

'Chidori Eisō' (Chidori Sharp Spear)

***Electric SFX***

I stab the man in his arm causing him to drop his gun, he groan and proceed to punch my face. I push my hand deeper as he bleed then I then felt a garrote on my neck behind me. The soldier behind me tries to strangle me..I look around and kick the driver in front me. The Soldier sitting in the front passenger seat tries to grab my feet. I raise my hand and use Chidori on him..

***Slice***

Soldier: "AAAAAARRRRGGHH!"

Driver: "STOP HIM ALREADY!"

His hand got chop trying to grab my leg, he begins screaming in pain...he use is other hand and hold a gun...his aiming for my head and shot his gun...My Sharingan slowly spin as I see the bullet coming for me in slow motion. I immediately use Lightning cloak Chakra mode to cut the garrote wire...I duck and the bullet hit the man's head behind me.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

From there all hell break lose.

The man's arm I stabbed tries to grab me again only to be kick in the head, the kick was strong enough that his head smash through the window, I immediately grab the broken shard causing my hand to bleed as I held on to it tightly I raise it and stab the man's neck before he could even scream. After killing him and hearing him choke in his own blood. I felt the man jump towards me from behind and tries to strangle me...my body fell onto the floor trying to get him off of me.

As I struggle to breathe I use what's remains of my concentration and use Lightning cloak Chakra mode to electrocute him. His body immediately jolt upward causing him to crash onto the roof I then use 'Chidori Eisō' (Chidori Sharp Spear) to stab him as he fall on top of me piercing the van's roof. I push him aside only to be tackle by two other men.

Punches and kicks were flying in the back seat while the driver tries desperately to gain control of the van..it nearly swerve at a few occasions.

I see a man next to me raising his gun...I kick the man and avoided getting shot.

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

As I kick him he shot the van's roof multiple of time as he fell. From an outside perspective, people can see flashes of lights inside the van as gunshot can be heard.

Soldier 06: "Damn you."

Souma: "Die"

I perform a quick hand seal and yell out.

Souma: "Suirō no Jutsu!" (Water Prison Technique)

I spit out water filling the van with water...the soldier begins panicking and try to open the door but the pressure was too much. I made an air pocket for me to breathe

'Suiton: Goshokuzame' (Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks)

Water sharks appear and begin attacking the men tearing their body apart limb from limb...The driver was chomp on his shoulder causing him to swerve the van crashing onto a car causing it to flip...as it flip the blue clear water slowly turn red as the soldier fell victim to the sharks.

***CRASH***

I kick the door open causing a torrent of red water to flow out...I begin coughing...gods...that made me sick..I nearly puke after seeing them being eaten alive...I walked towards the driver seat to see the mangled driver..I grab his scroll and walk away from the scene...need to call the general.

***Ding***

The scroll soon received a message.

I open to see a named location...the doctor will be there with mother...I have to go there now.

I message the General the location hoping he would mobilize his men quickly..he told me to stay put and wait for help...but I can't simply sit around...I need to save my mother. I shunshin my way there, jumping from roof to roof.

Hold on mom...I'll save you.

**To Be Continue.**


	29. Vol 0: Determination

**-Vacuo Airship. Late Night.-**

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

In a an hour we'll reach Atlas...I need to get out of here. I need to get to Souma.

I'm holding on to my injuries, I look to see a keys dangling on the guard's belt...he has his back facing towards me...Hmm, I need that keys. I want to grab it but there's eyes all over me, I need to bid my time.

Clark: "Hmm, it appears that we've lost contact with the assault team...well no matter things are proceeding as plan. The boy has fire in his heart, He'll be at the rendezvous point to save his dear mother."

He turns slightly and see me with the corner of his eye...has an evil smile on his face.

There! An opportunity...I see that the guards are being distracted. I use my Semblance on my hand and quickly grab the key, the guard turn to face me looking suspicious...he sees me holding my injured arm..he scoff and walked away.

Alright...now to get to an escape pod.

* * *

**\- Early Morning-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

After hitching a ride from a kind driver, I've reached my destination...sort of...so the map is telling me that I need to go deeper.

I tried contacting the general letting him know what had happen, I told him where I would be going but he said it would take some time to mobilize a fleet due to a sudden Grimm attack at a nearby village.

He told me to stay put at Atlas and not do anything...well sorry general...I can't simply leave my mother in the hand of a mad man.

As I reached the area, I jump from tree to tree scouting the area...so far I don't see anyone nor sense them. Alright...guess now all I have to do is wait. I sat down on the tree branch looking at the scroll...hmm I wonder what the girls are doing?...They should still be asleep. I blow hot air into my hands to keep me warm...the night is cold I can see my breathe. I need to get mom and get hell out of here.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper* **

* * *

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

I see a soldier walking towards the madman.

Soldier 01: "Sir, the target has arrived on point."

Clark: "Hmm, as to be expected. Send the shock troopers to contain him, make sure he still breathing when I see him..or else."

Soldier 01: "Yes sir!"

The soldier salute and left, the doctor turn and walk towards me.

Clark: "Having you as bait have been quite fruitful, this is too easy hahaha."

He laughs and walks away from the command bridge.

As he left the room, I look around to see few soldiers watching over me...I make my way to the cell door and slowly opens it...there were times I had to stop to prevent suspicion on me.

***Click***

I eventually got the right key and wait for a guard to walk by. As soon as he walk close towards the cell door, I open the cell door knocking him out cold from the impact. This of course drew attention towards me.

Soldier 02: "HEY! THE PRISONER IS ESCAPING!"

The soldier takes aim and fires his gun. I quickly use my Semblance to dodge the bullet. I kick of the men in the head and grab his baton. I quickly open the door and use it to block the incoming bullets. I look to see a door panel and quickly use the baton and smash it as I see soldiers running towards me.

One of the men tries desperately to open the door but it was lock shut. Then the alarm went off, it's sounds resonate throughout the entire airship. The red light blinks with each sound.

I then hear footsteps coming towards my direction, I see three men charging at me. I use my Semblance to teleport behind the man and grab his baton on his waist. When I grab it, one of the man tried to punch me. I kick his leg causing him to fall due to imbalance, I quickly turn my body hitting the other man in the head with a baton.

I teleport myself away and search for an escape pod while leaving behind white petals.

* * *

**-Clark Tod's POV-**

I look up to see the blinking light and let out a chuckle...the sound of my men tearing this ship apart searching for her and the alarm blaring throughout the ship...this is exciting,

I turn to see the soldier next to me looking slightly annoyed.

Clark: "Well isn't this exciting, the White Rabbit who constantly worries about time have finally escape."

Soldier: "Sir?"

I ignore him and continue making my way to my room while humming.

* * *

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

***BAM***

I knock one of the soldier in the head, knocking him unconscious. I need to get out of here fast.

Soldier: "GET HER!"

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

I ran as fast as I could using my Semblance to dodge the gunshots. I need to find the escape pod, I punch a few men as I ran...eventually found a room, there's a group of engineer fiddling with their tools I raise my baton at them, they beg me not to hurt them

Summer: "Where's the escape pod!?"

One if the engineer points to the room behind me, I drag him with him hoping that it isn't a trap. Once open I saw the escape pods lining up with one another.

I quickly choose an escape pod after knocking the engineer out..I can hear the soldiers coming my way.

Soldier: "THERE SHE IS! FIRE!"

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

I use my Semblance and ran for it..the bullets hit some of the engineers killing them. I press the button opening the door to the escape pod.

I quickly went inside and press the eject button.

After ejecting myself from the fleet I quickly set the destination to Atlas, I hope I can get to him in time.

* * *

**-Clark Tod's POV-**

Lieutenant: "Sorry sir, she got away."

I turn to see the Lieutenant looking visibly upset. I smile as I look at him, and see the escape pod flying further from the airship.

Clark: "Have the troops been deployed?"

The lieutenant nod and took out his scroll, I see the troops trudging through the thick snow...I smile evilly thinking how close I am.

Lieutenant: "Sir...the prisoner that escape, what do we do? Capture or kill?"

Clark: "When I was a boy, my father would always bring me out on a hunt with him...to him it was the only thing he could think of in order to spend time with me...to get me out of the house and stop reading books...I humor him of course thinking killing would be fun."

I look out the window to see dark clouds gathering...I see flashes of lightning within it.

Clark: "My father would capture a rabbit and let it run, I asked why? And he simply said it's to track it so it would bring us to its home...why stop at one when you gather a whole lot of them...haha...mother was surprise when I brought back all those rabbits...she was happy to see how much I've grown.."

The Lieutenant then realized what the story entails. Then I took out my scroll to see the tracker I placed on the white rabbit, interesting.

Clark: "Well then, it seems the rabbit is indeed heading home..soon I'll have the power to change this world."

I smile sadistically.

* * *

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

As I jump from tree to tree, I sense a group of people walking towards me...people.

_"It": "Unwanted guests have appear."_

I quickly look behind me to see "It"'s eye appear on a tree...it looks at me intensely.

Souma: "Huh? haven't seen you for awhile now."

_"It": "I'm always with you Souma..even when you don't want me too."_

I won't ask why it didn't help me that night of the kidnapping because I'm afraid I'll get angry at its' answer.

Souma: "Are you going to help?"

_"It": "No...I'm afraid this is your battle not mine."_

Souma: "Thought so.."

I shrug..I wasn't expecting much from it.

_"It": However I can help you through other means..."_

Souma: "Hoo...how so?"

I can tell It's smiling at me, a small shadow hand emerges from the branch that I'm standing...it slowly comes towards me and touch my forehead...

_"It": "I'll teach you how to obtain Sennin Mōdo (Sage Mode), Your body should be able to accept my teaching do to your constant training."_

Souma: "What does it do?"

I look at it feeling confused to which it explains.

_"It": "In order to obtain sage mode you need to learn its' principals, after you learn it only then will you be able to enter sage mode. Once you've entered sage mode you'll be able to feel and absorb natural chakra around you in order to well in layman's term...to give you a power up."_

Souma: "I see...okay, so I'm guessing this hand will impart me the knowledge thus what do you mean my body should accept it...if it fails what would happen?"

_"It": "You'll die...simple as that."_

Damn it...I knew it wasn't that simple.

Souma: "I'll die huh?...Then forget it, my body is still young, I can't take this risk since mother is out there...I'll learn it when everything goes back to normal."

"It" looks at me in silence, then stab my head with its shadow hand.

Souma: "ARRRRGGHHH!"

I felt a sharp pain and my body is being flooded by intense chakra...my body is absorbing too much of it.

My Sharingan begins spinning rapidly as it starts to hurt.

I glare at "It" with contempt.

_"It": "Whoops...my bad...my hand slip."_

Souma: "Bastard..."

I begin vomiting due to the intense pain I received

_"It": "You should be thanking me, now you have the power to save her...try not to die."_

AARARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!

My sense is being flooded...gods..this is too much. I held my head as I'm writhing in pain...I passed out due to excruciating pain.

* * *

**-An Hour Later-**

Souma: "Sam...that's my underwear you're wearing..."

***GASP***

I woke up after experiencing that horrendous pain...I look around to see "It" disappear...typical.

I look around and sense a difference in the environment...huh...I can sense squirrel in that tree...and birds in the other...what's this? I can sense lifeforms and chakra around me. I begin sensing those men that were following my trail...it seems that they've set up camp and awaiting for the mad doctor.

_(David Bowie - Life On Mars)_

***Ship Zooming SFX***

I look up to see a small ship flying over me in high speed...As I look at the ship with my Sharingan and concentrate on it...and in slow motion...I saw mother in that ship!

Souma: "MOM!"

I shunshin as fast as I could to reach her.

***Crash SFX***

I heard a loud crash thinking the worse...as I hurry..I sense the men behind me making their moves as well...I'm well ahead of them, I can get to mom before them.

I appear next to the craft and see mom unconscious inside it, I use Chidori Eisō (Chidori Sharp Spear) to cut it open...As I was about to pull mom out...I saw something that nearly made my heart stop. I see mom covered in blood...her lower white cloak is stained with blood due to a gun shot wound on her lower abdomen.

Souma: "NO!"

I quickly held her wound and use medical jutsu but it's not working...

Souma: " "It" ! Where are you!? I need you!"

I see an eye appear next to me.

_"It": "Oooo, you've obtain the mark of a Sage (Author: This mark can be the readers design.)...wonderful...oh what's this? Isn't this your mother?...It seems that she's drifting between life and death...at this rate she'll bleed out...strange she should be dead by now...what's keeping her alive?"_

I yell at "It" in a state of duress.

Souma: "Never mind that! Help me!"

_"It": "Very well since you've obtain Sage mode you can learn this...but be in mind you're time is running out. It seems that you've been in that mode when you were unconscious."_

Souma: "I don't care...Teach me!"

I then received its' teaching...soon the knowledge enters my mind...I can save her.

I held her wounds and focus my chakra on it.

Souma: "Sōzō Saisei." (Creation Rebirth)

I won't let her die...

I had a flashback of Akane's face.

Never will I see such a sight...My Sharingan twirls slowly..

I had a flashback of Kali's smiling face when she hugged me.

I can save her.

I recall the smiling face of Yang as she jumps on my back, riding on my back.

We'll go home and live our lives.

I recall Ruby's face as she munch away the cookies Mom and I baked...we laughed as we look at her.

I have a family now...I WON'T LOSE THEM!

Her wounds begins to heal before me...then I heard a soft groan.

I look up to see my mother's face...she has dark circle beneath her eyes..due to exhaustion.

She smile warmly and held my cheek...tears begins to stream down my cheek.

Summer: "Hello Souma...I'm back."

I hold her hand and close my eyes.

Souma: "Ah...Welcome back."

**Fade to Black**

Souma: "Let's go home."

**To be continue...**


	30. Vol 0: Desolation

**-Forest. Nearly Dawn-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

After healing mom, I place her arm around my shoulder and pull her out of the escape pod...she told me in an exhausted tone that the mad doctor is coming and we need to leave at once I wanted to find a place for her to rest and recover her strength but she was adamant in moving...I then hear a buzzing sound from my pocket.

***Buzz***

I use my other hand and took out a scroll from my pocket. I answered it and it was from General Ironwood.

James: "SOUMA! WHERE ARE YOU! Your scroll's GPS state that you're in the Black Forest...we can't get a clear view on your location due to the weather interference."

Souma: "I'm somewhere north...just search and scan for a crash escape pod...I can't stay however because we have men coming after us."

James walk to the center of his command bridge as he see his men scrambling to get the view running in my area.

James: "We?"

I pass the scroll to mom.

Summer: "James...I'm with Souma...I'm not in a good condition so I appreciate the help we can get."

James: "SUMMER! We were worried since Ozpin told me he lost contact with you...Alright I'll send everyone I can to your location! I just received word that the enemy airship is using stealth technology. It'll be awhile before we could locate it..in the mean time keep moving, In 15 minutes air support will be arriving to your location."

I smile and look at mom how's chuckling.

Summer: "Thanks James."

James: "No problem...we'll get you guys out."

I ended the call and we carry on moving...my Sage Mode is slowly running out..it'll be awhile before I can use it once more after it's gone. I use it to sense the location of the men that after us...they're still quite away from us but getting closer...damn we need to move. I look at mom...she's not in a great condition. She's mentally exhausted.

Summer: "Hey...let's keep moving."

Souma: "We can't you're exhausted, don't push yourself...you got shot."

Mom then gently knock my head.

Summer: "Idiot I should be the one worrying about you...we keep moving otherwise they'll catch up to us...also...did you have your face tattooed."

I smile widely as I see her anger face.

I could only laugh and drag her with me...Gods...help us.

* * *

**-James Ironwood's POV-**

James: "That's the situation."

I'm currently speaking to Ozpin in my office...he holds his chin contemplating their next move.

Ozpin: "William Tod...I heard he was an ambitious man...always wanting to be in control. I heard he lost his mother which cause his derange attitude...didn't realized he would take it this far."

James: "We're trying to track his ship..from what I gathered his ship should be Northwest form where they are...it'll be while the Airships reach them."

I place both my hands on the table and clenched my fists...

James: "That man dare attack one of us Ozpin and threaten a young boy whom I care for as if he like my own son...in my very own home...he'll pay dearly for this."

Ozpin adjust his glasses as he see me seething in anger.

Ozpin: "For now, we'll focus on getting them out. Then we'll deal with that mad man. I'm on my way there as we speak. I'll arrive in a few hours."

I nod and ended the call...I then contact Tai to informed him of the situation.

* * *

**-Tai Xiao Long's POV-**

_(SID - Rain)_

After I cooked dinner for the girls, they're ran to watch the television...Huh Transformers is up...if Souma was here, he'll jump in front of TV with his eyes glued to the screen.

Ruby: "Dad! Scroll is ringing!"

I hear Ruby screaming from the living room as I wash the dishes.

Tai: "Can you grab it fo-"

Yang: "Here."

I turn to see Yang's smiling face. I dried my hand to see that the James is contacting me...huh something must have happened...A Grimm attack?

I see Yang standing there in anticipation...ah right..she thought Souma is calling.

Tai: " Sorry sunshine, Souma isn't the one calling. It's a friend of mine."

When she heard it..she looks down in disappointment and nod. She left the kitchen looking sad...***sigh*** I should contact Souma after this.

I answer the call and hear James' voice speaking.

Tai: "James?"

James: "Tai are you alone now?"

Tai: "Yea, I am..the girls are in the living room."

James: "Can you go somewhere private, I have important things to discuss with you."

Tai: "Alright."

I walk through the back door leading to the garden that Souma and Summer made when they spend time together.

I look around and recall when Yang and Ruby tried to help only to end up squashing the vegetables Summer got mad yet Souma laughs at them...I chuckle to myself then regain my focus.

Tai: "Alright...I'm alone now."

James: "Tai I want you to remain calm when I tell you this...Summer and Souma are being attack by Vacuo's men."

Tai: "WHAT!?"

I tighten my fist when I heard him...my wife and son is being attack...

James: "Yes, they're being attack. I've sent supports to assist them. I'm calling you to give you an update to what's been going on and also to warn you. The man in charge of this assault is Clark Tod, a researcher for Vacuo. He attack and kidnapped Summer yesterday when Ozpin lost contact with her. He drag her all the way to Atlas to be bait to draw out Souma."

Tai: "Son of a bitch, I'll kill the fucker when I see him."

I grit my teeth...and tightly held my fist to control my anger.

James: "She's safe for now...Souma managed to get to her when Summer stole the escape pod from their fleet...but from what I can tell from her voice...her condition doesn't sound great."

Shit...shit shit shit...I got to go to Atlas but I can't leave the girls alone...wait.

Tai: "You said you wanted to warn me."

James: "Indeed, the man kidnapped Summer knows about your family...and he may try to attack you and girls just to get to Souma."

I Immediately look towards the house looking worryingly.

Tai: "Why is he going after Souma? Is it because of the Sharingan?"

James: "We're still sorting out the pieces, for now keep watch and be on your guard...Ozpin has sent a team to your location. I'll update you if there any news."

He ends the call and I'm left standing in my family's garden alone...I look up towards the shattered moon...with tears beginning to form.

Tai: "...Damn...it, Gods...please keep them safe."

Ruby: "Dad?"

I quickly rub my eyes and turn to see Ruby standing behind me looking all worried. I smile to ease her.

Tai: "What's wrong honey?"

Ruby: "...It's Souma..he hasn't been replying to our messages...I'm beginning to feel worry about him. He always reply to my messages regardless of the time."

She looks down...I gently place my hand above her head and smile.

Tai: "Your brother is the strongest student in Signal City as well as The Hero of Vale...he'll be fine, have faith in him just as he always have towards both you and Yang."

When she heard this she smile widely and nod.

* * *

**-Summer Rose's POV-**

I...I'm slowly...losing control of my body...my exhaustion has finally taken its' toll on my body...I slowly look towards my son who's basically dragging my sorry ass...When did he became so strong...was it after the kidnapping incident?

Summer: "Souma...about that night...when you were involve in the kidnapping incident...I'm sorry."

Souma looks at me looking surprise and continue dragging me.

Souma: "Why would you say that? It's nothing to feel sorry about...I took their lives and now I'll bear the consequences as long as I live.."

I lightly chuckle yet...felt sad.

Summer: "That's the problem...you're too young to experience it...I can see how it's changing you Souma."

Souma: "Changing me?...I'm still same lovable goof of a son to you."

I smile as I close my eyes.

Summer: "Indeed you are...I know I told you that you must do whatever it takes to survive...but listen to me when I say this...Don't lose your humanity in the process...always be the same lovable goof.."

Ah...I can barely keep my eyes open...I've notice the marking on Souma's face had disappear...because of it..he's constantly exerting his Sharingan to check if we're being followed.

Souma: "Help should be here any moment..."

Then Souma stop moving and gaze in front of us...Oh no...how?

Clark: "Ah...it's about time..we got bored of waiting."

I see the mad doctor standing in front of us...and next to him are his army...They outnumber us...I look towards Souma to see he's not in fighting condition, he tired his best to control his breathing but I can tell...his body is finally taking its toll.

Summer: "How..did you...find us?"

He begins laughing and took out his scroll.

Clark: "I placed a tracker on your cloak before you left...easy really, since I knew you would go to him...all we have to do is wait for to come to us."

I see Souma's Sharingan begins to revolve slowly...

Clark: "Ah! The Sharingan...seeing it up close and personal definitely is a different experience...I rarely feel fear...but when I gaze upon your eyes...boy am I terrified..AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Souma begins tightening his fist trying to suppress his anger...damn it..I'm in no condition to fight as well.

Souma: "I'll kill you."

The doctor grin as he heard his threat.

Clark: "Oh there's no doubt about it...but I won't die until I obtain that power of the Ultimate Weapon..now tell me what is it?"

Souma: "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

A large fireball emerge from Souma's mouth, the balls fly towards the doctor and his men...Suddenly a large barrier was deployed blocking Souma's atttack.

Clark: "Well..that wasn't nice...I guess I have to do it the hard way."

***Snap***

He snap his finger signalling his men to take aim...his men raise their guns towards us.

Clark: "Kill the rabbit, she's no longer useful to us. But make sure the boy is still breathing...I still have to ask him a few questions."

Souma then push me back and my body slam onto the floor.

Soon a large stone wall stand between us.

Seeing this the soldier begins shooting

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

The men begins shooting their gun...the wall before us begins to crack...eventually a bullet pierce and went through Souma's shoulder.

Summer: "SOUMA!"

Souma: "I'M FINE! STAY IN COVER!"

They're using armor piercing rounds on us...they're insane. I see Souma bleeding on the ground..he's blood slowly dyed the cold snow red. Souma slowly stands up while leaning on the wall he created...he's trying to protect me once more.

Summer: "Please stop! You'll die!"

Souma: "I CAN SAVE US!"

Clark was scratching his head feeling bored and signal his men to hurry on.

Clark: "Oh come now, just blow them up already."

***Snap***

* * *

_(Hellsing Ultimate OST - World Flows Into Death River)_

A man quickly ran into position holding an RPG. He aim's at Souma's wall and fired it.

It propelled and hit Souma's wall causing us to fly backwards and crash landed onto the cold ground...I got up to see Souma lying on the floor heavily injured...I then see Clark walking towards him holding a revolver.

Souma quickly stood up and threw a kunai at him only to be shot down. This time he aims at Souma...Souma is too injured to move as he begins coughing blood.

Clark: "I need you alive..but I don't mind bringing you in dead...All I need are your eyes after all hehe."

He raise his gun and pull the gun's hammer...his finger slowly squishes the trigger...NO!

I use what's left of my Semblance and quickly ran leaving behind white petals as I stand in front of Souma

***BANG***

I felt something warm went through my chest...ah...suddenly I feel cold.

As I slowly fall, I gaze upon the shattered moon...what a beautiful moon.

***THUD***

I see Souma...looking horrified. Forgive me, Souma...I've shown you a terrible sight.

He begins crawling towards me in a state of desolation.

When he reached me...he place my head in arms and try to heal my wounds...

I'm sorry Souma...It seems that I can't cheat death this time...

Ah...my biggest regret would be to leave you in this state.

Summer: "Sou...ma...promise...me...you'll..take care...of your...sisters, kno..w..that...I...lov...e...you...always.."

I slowly close my eyes as I felt the warm tears from my son...as he cries for me...he looks like a lost child...He reminds me of a story I once read as a child...a poem, it this what the poem was trying to convey?...Ha...I guess in a way I can relate to it.

**FADE TO BLACK**

Farewell...my son.

**To be continue...**


	31. Vol 0: Left Blooming Alone

**-Black Forest. Almost Dawn-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

I sat there in total silence...as I held my mother in my arm...I can feel her warmth slowly disappearing...I can even move nor blink...my mind is in ruin.

Clark: "Oh my, such a loving mother...as I expected...A mother's love knows no bound...hmm it seems that...you're in a broken state...ah well it makes it easier to take you in."

Souma: "..."

Clark: "You know they say the Uchiha clan...are known as a clan that prioritize love over everything else."

Souma: "..."

Clark: "The reason they prioritize love is simple...the Uchiha Clan grew stronger through love...The power they obtain though is still a mystery which I plan to unravel."

Souma: "..."

Clark: "After all these year, I thought I understood your clan...I guess not...since this is all you could do...it's disappointing really."

Souma: "..."

Clark: ""...Because you were so weak...that your mother had to die to protect you."

I remain silent as I'm trying to process what had happen.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Why did she had to die?

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Was I arrogant to think I could protect her?

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

I don't deserve these eyes...

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

I failed her.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

...Gods...what do I say to Ruby?...

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Will she forgive me?...

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

I'm afraid...that she'll hate me.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

I hears footsteps coming closer to me...His men...are coming to take me away from you.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

I am going die...

***WhisperWhisperWhipser***

I'm so lost

***WhisperWhisperWhipser***

There's a hole in my heart...

***WhisperWhisperWhipser***

Yet I still yearn for you.

I hug my mother tightly placing my forehead on hers...I started crying...as the footsteps comes closer.

***WhisperWhisperWhipser***

* * *

_(Shin Godzilla OST - Who will know)_

My eyes...starts to hurt as I feel it's starts to burn up...I close my eyes enduring the pain.

I kiss my mother's forehead.

Souma: "Goodbye...mother."

The footstep stop behind me and I heard a voice.

Soldier: "Stand up!"

I can feel his gun aiming the back of my head.

***WhisperWhisperWhipser***

I felt rage..

***WhisperWhisperWhipser***

I felt the need to kill.

***WhisperWhisperWhipser***

I felt the need to fill my voided heart.

I slowly stand up and turn to face him with my eyes close...I slowly open my eyes as tears of blood begins to stream down my cheeks.

The soldiers in front of me step back in fear...I didn't realize it but at that moment...at that moment I've obtained the Mangekyō Sharingan...My three tomoe slowly revolves and transforming my eyes. My Sharingan now resemble that of a blooming rose.

Souma: "...Amaterasu." (Heavenly Illumination)

Soon black flames burst in explosive manner towards soldiers in front of me. Everyone around him looks at him feeling confused and terrified.

Soldiers: "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!''

I look at the rest of them and soon all of them begins screaming in pain as the black flames blankets over them one by one...searing their flesh, burning their bones...they tried to dose out the flame...but to avail...they can't stop my burning hatred.

As Clark has his back turn away from me he stop at his trek when he heard his men screaming in pain.

He was surprise to see the roaring black flame burning his men...he see his men trying to extinguish the flame but it proved to be useless.

Clark: "What are you all standing around for! KILL HIM!"

I slowly look towards William as I see his frighten expression..He stated to panic the moment his eyes gaze upon mine.

Clark: "...You're not a child...you're a monster. KILL HIM!"

His men take aim and begins shooting at me.

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

I cover my entire body with Amaterasu...and walks towards them casually as they kept shooting at me..the bullets melts the moment it comes into contact with Amaterasu.

I gaze upon them and unleash Amaterasu on them to deliver my judgement...burn away...burn away from my sight.

Souma: "BURN AND LEAVE NOTHING BEHIND! LET THE COLD SNOW TAKE YOUR ASHES AS THEY SCATTER!"

I hear them scream as the entire forest burns with them...how much damage will it be when I'm done...I couldn't care less...I want them to burn.

Clark ran for his life avoiding the flame. Some chose to run while others chose to stay those who stayed ran towards me holding to their sword. I shunshin in front of them giving them what they want.

I kick and break the man's leg in half, I grab his head and melt his face away with Amaterasu...one man managed to stab my back.

***POOF***

But little did he know it was a substitute log that was also a trap. The moment he touches the log it explode on contact.

***BOOM***

Causing his body to fly and crash onto a tree breaking his spine.

I reappear from the shadow and pierce another soldier's heart from behind with my bare hand.

I raise my foot and stomp the ground causing a massive tremor that shake the small area of the black forest..due to tremor, everyone lost their footing and try to regain their balance.

I look coldly at them and took advantage.

I ran towards them and stab them with my bare hand that is infused with Amaterasu, each one of them fell down one at a time leaving them to their demise as they burn!

Soon I hear an airship flying towards us...so the doctor wants to escape...I see him trying to run but his men stand to stop me.

Good...this will feed my void!

I took a dead man's sword, I stare at them a brief moment...they gaze at me as if I'm some kind of monster...they look towards their fallen comrade suffering a fate worse than hell...I raise my sword towards them..signalling their ill fated life will be coming to an end. After I got use to the sword's weight I walk towards them...They scream to boost their coincidence as they ran towards me...insects... I cut them down as I jump over their heads and cutting them.

***Clank***

***Slash***

***Clank***

***Clank***

***Slash***

Souma: "DIE!"

I cut his head from his body and carry on!

Souma: "NONE OF YOU WILL EVER SEE DAYLIGHT!"

They hesitate and grew fearful as they slowly take a step back, But I will no longer hesitate!

***SLICE***

***SLICE***

***SLICE***

***SLICE***

Blood splatter all over me...I use multiple jutsu calling out earth dragons to kill my enemy...A quarter of the forest is covered with the black flames and surrounded by my earth dragons...from the airship's perspective...it was hell. From above they see the destruction I had cause...They look towards the monitors to see how their men died before their eyes.

Captain: "My gods...what have we unleashed?"

The Captain then hear his communicator buzzing, he hears William screaming on the other end.

Clark: "LAND THE SHIP! LAND IT NOW!"

Captain: "Sir we can't land while the LZ is hot! We need a safer place to land!"

Clark: "I DON'T CARE! LAND THE FUCKING SHIP!"

* * *

_(Devilman Crybaby OST - D.V.M.N.)_

I look for Clark as I cut a man's head off...my Sharingan glows intensely under the cover of darkness...I'll kill them..I'll kill them all.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

I then see a large ship landed amidst the chaos...William's getaway..I quickly use Black Rose leaving behind black petals.

I stop to see Clark scurrying away entering his airship...you will not leave here. As the airship raise itself up to fly away I raise my sword.

***Inhale***

***Exhale***

Souma: "Enton: Hachiman!" (Blaze Release: God of The Eight Banners)

The sword that I'm holding begins to mix with Amaterasu turning it into a black flaming sword...I raise it and its length increase exponentially.

Clark who currently sitting on his ship panting as he was out breath slowly stand to see a shaft of light illuminating the dark night. He begins laughing as he realize why the Uchiha Clan was feared.

Clark: "I see now...so that how you obtained power...the moment you lose what you love...only then will you be stronger...such tragedy."

I took an Iai form and swing my sword in an arc.

***SLICE***

It cut through a quarter of the black forest covering it in Amaterasu's flame as trees fell in an instant...the airship was perfectly sliced in half even parts of the mountain behind it was not spared from the devastation.

***BOOM***

The airship explodes and slowly crash onto the side of the mountain...I discard the sword as it slowly disintegrate and walk towards the crash site.

Clark: "Arrgh...damn...it hurts...Oh...hehe ***Coughs blood*** hello monster...came to gloat."

He see my eyes glows in the darkness within the black forest...I see his arm burning from the black flame.

Clark: "No matter what I do...I can't get rid of this accursed flame...it's as if it was hell's very own fire."

I walk towards him as I coldly stare at him.

Clark: "You really are an Uchiha...ahaha...you did all of this devastation all on your own..and you're what...seven?...ahahahaha...if this all just a show of power...I can't wait to see what the Ultimate weapon can do."

I stop in front of him looking at him coldly...

Souma: "..."

I didn't bother wasting anymore time nor breathe towards this insect...just burn away like the worm you are.

I cover my fists in Amaterasu and punch his face...he holds his face as he it was burning...he felt excruciating pain..I walk closer and kick his gut and sat on top of him...I raise my fist and tighten it..

***BAM***

I punch his face as slowly swell.

***BAM***

I punch his face to feel free.

***BAM***

I punch his face to avenge my mother.

***BAM***

I punch his face because...I hate him.

***BAM***

***BAM***

***BAM***

***BAM***

***BAM***

***BAM***

***BAM***

***BAM***

***BAM***

***BAM***

Again and again and again I did not stop, I keep punching until his skull crack my fingers break...but still I did not stop.

...He laughs, he cried...he begged...oh did he begged...alas...my heart yearns for more...but for now...I stop halfway as I see that his face is partially caved in...as I see the black flame his eyes. He gasp for air in a desperate attempt to cling onto life...I coldly gaze at him with my Mangekyō Sharingan.

Souma: "Burn away..."

I ended to end and use Amaterasu to burn his body, I watch as his body slowly turn to ashes and leaving nothing behind.

After I took his life...I walk back towards my mother's body...I see the snow around her melted by Amaterasu's heat...I bend down and brush her hair lightly...she died...with a smile on her face...she was happy that she died protecting someone she loved.

Souma: "Let's go home."

**Fade to black.**

***Kamui SFX***

* * *

**-DAWN-**

**-Ozpin's POV-**

It's been a few hours but I managed to reach the black forest...all that is left is to meet up with James. I look out the window and gasp to what I saw.

Black flames..a quarter of the black forest destroyed...and part of the mountain was cut cleanly...my gods what had happen here?

The ship landed...and I walk toward the door only to see the devastation...I see bodies lying all around the forest...James' men couldn't collect the body due to the black flame...it seems they can't extinguish it.

James: "OZ!"

I see James signalling me to come to him...as I walk I can feel the black flame's heat from here...Gods..what did this?

I begin to worry for the safety of both Summer and Souma. I stop to see a crash airship...it looks like it was cut in half.

Ozpin: "What happen here?"

He looks at me and hesitate to speak.

* * *

**-Patch. Early Morning. Home-**

**-Ruby Rose's POV-**

I woke up and look at my clock...hmm the sun hasn't rise yet...I begin feeling thirsty to which I left my room to grab a glass of water...as I walk downstairs I hear talking...and crying.

As I walk down I see dad hugging someone while crying...SOUMA! As I see Souma's back, I wanted to run and hug him...then I stop as I see Yang standing there looking sad.

Ruby: "Yang..what's wrong?"

I walk closer to her and turn to see dad...hugging mom...

Ruby: "Dad..why are you crying while hugging mom? You'll wake her up?"

I said it while smiling..he looks at me devastated...I...I never seen dad looking like this.

Tai: "..Come here..sweetie."

I walk closer and see mom covered in blood...what happen to her?

Souma: "Mom's dead..."

I heard Souma's cold voice reverberate the room.

Ruby: "Huh?"

I felt confused to what he had said.

Souma: "Mom's dead Ruby...she was killed in battle...she died trying to protect me."

Souma turn to face me...I saw his Sharingan...it's different from before...it looks so cold.

_(Akira Yamaoka - One More Soul To The Call) (Souma Uchiha's Unoffical Theme)_

Ruby: "Mom's...dead...that a lie right?...Mom said she'll be baking us cookies when she comes back."

Tears starts to form on my eyes, Yang looks away and started crying...I look towards Souma trying to understand it all.

Ruby: "How did she die!? How did she die protecting you!? Aren't you strong!?"

I ran to him and shake him while crying...I couldn't look at mom's body...I didn't want to believe it.

Ruby: "What were you doing!? You're the Hero of Vale! You've saved Blake's mom! So why couldn't you save ours!?"

I yelled at him while crying...why am I yelling at him?...He stands there in silence and chose to remain emotionless...I suddenly got angry and shake him furiously screaming.

Ruby: "I HATE YOU!"

Yang: "RUBY!"

Yang yell at me as her eyes slowly turn red. I stop and let him go...what have I done?...I didn't mean it.

Ruby: "Souma...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it."

He stands there in silence...and walks away from me.

***Kamui SFX***

I see his body slowly disappearing as his body swirl within a spiral and vanish out of thin air.

I plop down onto the floor crying...Yang sees this and hugs me tightly...we cried till dawn.

For today...I lost my mother...and a brother.

* * *

**-Unknown Location-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

***Kamui SFX***

After I left the house...I found myself in an unknown location...I look around to find a place to sleep...how long have I been walking?...I wanted to leave that house...I wanted to run away...I've cause nothing but problems towards my family...and all because my Clan...my stupid clan...

I fell to the floor feeling exhausted...I look to see a cave in front of me...I pick myself up and walk into it..

As I enter...I tried to process what had happen...all I remember were white noises and mom's death.

I used Kamui (Authority of the Gods) To teleport both my mother's body and I back home...dad heard the commotion and saw us...and from there.

_Ruby: "I HATE YOU!_"

...I collapse onto the cold floor and hug my legs in a fetal position...I then cried uncontrollably...mom...

...

...

...

..

.

Souma: "I'm sorry...Ruby..."

**To be continue...**

* * *

**_Author: "Well, That's a wrap for this arc kinda, next chapter will be the last for Volume 0. Then after that an afterword and future plans for this story. The song I chose for Souma's Them plays a big factor on how the story will move from here on out and if you take the time to read the lyrics there will be hints in it how the story will go. *Wink* also did you think I would leave you guys hanging on a cliff like that XD. See you next time."_**


	32. Vol 0: Void

**-Unknown Location-**

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

I slowly open my eyes to see a white ceiling...hmm I don't recognize this ceiling.

I got up from my bed and slowly look around...where am I? I look around to see myself in a pure white room...I can't hear anything it's as if the world is in silent.

I planted my feet on the floor...cold

I stand and walk around...I kept walking...hmmm this is a long room...I then hear a voice coming from somewhere.

?: "Souma."

Huh?...I quickly look around to see nothing but an empty white room.

?: "Souma."

I activate my Sharingan to find this person...but for some reason it isn't able locate the person.

Summer: "Souma."

My heart begins beating rapidly as I recognized this voice...mom...I slowly turn my head to see my mother standing on the other side of the room...she wore her hood over her head obscuring her eyes...all I can see is her smile.

Souma: "M-mom...?"

I slowly walks towards her...with tears streaming down my cheeks.

Souma: "Is that you?"

I stand in front of her and see her smile...she then place her hand on my head and gently pat me.

Summer: "It's been hard for you hasn't it..."

I slowly reach out to her and hug her...and started crying.

Souma: "I don't care if this is a dream...but I need to know...could I had save you?"

She stands there in silent.

Souma: "You didn't have to jump and take the bullet for me...I could have protected myself."

Still she remained silent.

Souma: "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!?"

She continue to rub my head.

Souma: "Please...tell me...could I had save you?"

_?: "Poor child...how much you have suffer?"_

My eyes widen when I heard a different voice. I look up to see a pale woman with red eyes wearing all black...I quickly jump back and fell onto the floor feeling confused...she slowly reach out to me.

_?: "Come with me child...I can help alleviate your pain and suffering...I can be your friend, lover, mother...but I know what you seek...You seek a family...I can be that for you.."_

I crawl back trying to avoid her..not looking directly into her eyes.

_?: "Do you still blame yourself...why should you?...It was the humans that killed your mother."_

I stop crawling and look at her.

_?: "...Don't you detest them...they took your mother."_

When she said that I recall the injuries mother had suffer...they tortured her to get to me..they made her suffer...I...I hate them.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

She see my Sharingan slowly revolves.

_?: "...Those eyes..."_

_Ruby: "I HATE YOU!"_

I quickly snap out of it and recalled what Ruby had said...I knew she didn't mean it...she was angry...the woman she love...her mother...is dead.

I look down while hugging my feet...I want to disappear...I want to simply wake up and wish all of these was a nightmare.

_?: "..."_

She walks towards me...and slowly reached out to me...then "It" appear...

_?: "...WHAT!?"_

A large eyes appear behind me, it spread its darkness staining the white room in its color...eventually the darkness consume me...pushing her away from me..

"It" merely looks at her in disgust and all she could is glare at "It"

_?: "Souma...wait for me...I'll save you."_

I ignore her...and let myself be consumed by the darkness...I want to die...but that would mean my mother's death would be in vain...I close my eyes...wishing to sleep forever.

***GASP***

I open my eyes to see a cavern ceiling...I hear the sound droplet hitting the cold floor...How long was I out? I slowly stand to see the morning sun outside the cave...I walk up and block my visions with my hand to avoid the sunlight...

I should head back...

***Kamui SFX***

* * *

** -Vale. Dormitory-**

***Kamui SFX***

I used Kamui to teleport myself in front of the dorm...the people on the street were surprise to see a young boy appear out of thin air...I hear their whispers and murmurs as I walk to the front door...I open and see the others students going about with their activities..

They had stop what they were doing and sees me walking...I hear one of them gossiping with his friends

Student 01: "Hey it's him... 's son...I heard his mom passed away..."

Student 02: "What?...well what is he doing here and not at the funeral."

Student 01: "Beat's me."

I ignore their comments and keep walking...then I heard a loud yell.

Samantha: "SOUMA!"

I look up to see Sam running towards me at high speed, just as she was about to tackle me for a hug a large book appear in front of her smacking her in the face...I turn to see Lily holding out her book to stop Sam's antics.

Lily: "Idiot! Calm yourself."

I can tell Sam's soul slowly leaving her body..as she lay on the floor wincing in pain. I then hear Lily speaking to me.

Lily: "Welcome back Souma."

She said it with a smile...and hugs me.

Lily: "I heard what had happen...I'm sorry for your lost."

I look at her feeling confused...how did she know already?

Samantha: "Yea! Sorry to hear about your mother Souma! If you want I'll go out and buy pancakes for you."

She leaps up in high spirit to comfort me.

Lily: " They came by this morning searching for you...he told me what had happen..,well some of it, I can tell there was more to it..I didn't ask since it was inappropriate."

I see dad was looking for me...the funeral..right I have to attend her funeral.

I continue walking droning myself towards the bathroom...Sam wanted to stop me but was stop by Lily who was shaking her head signalling her to stop.

As I walk upstairs I see Trevor, He has is hands in his pockets and looks at me.

Trevor: "...You're back...sorry about your mom..."

I nod and continue walking..then I felt a hand placed on my shoulder...

Tervor: "You look lost..let me help you."

Trevor then guide me to the bathroom so I can shower...huh? Strange...I forgot which room it was...how did Trevor knew I was lost?

Trevor: "Alright, you take a bath. I'll go to your room and get your clothes ready...your dad drop by and left a suit for you to wear for the funeral. I'll be waiting outside when you're done."

Souma: "How...did you know..that I'm suffering?"

He sigh and looks at me.

Trevor: "I don't think you realize this...your eyes...there's no light in them..."

I see..I went into the bathroom closing the door behind me...Trevor looks at me as the door closes. I see a sad expression on his face...did he feel helpless to see me in this state?

I look towards the shower head..and turn the valve...As soon as the warm water touches my face...I recall the all the voices I heard that day...Men screaming for their lives...begging, the raging flames, a raving mad doctor who wish to obtain power...a white rose that wilted as it was stain in blood protecting its kin...

Shut up...shut up...please...make it stop.

Those voices...I can't get rid of them...the only words I can vividly hear was.

**_'Monster.'_**

I open my eyes and look towards the mirror...I walk towards it...and see the Mangekyō Sharingan forming in my eyes...

_Akane: "Powers comes at a price."_

_Summer: "I love you...always."_

***CRACK***

***BROKEN GLASS SFX***

* * *

I punch the mirror that reflected these eyes of mine...breaking it...I look at my knuckles as I see it starts to bleed...then the wounds on my fist begins to heal.

I can't even hurt myself to ease these pain.

After a long bath, I open the door to see Trevor standing there waiting for me.

Trevor then notices the broken mirror behind me but didn't say anything. He place his hand on my shoulder and guide me to my room.

As I enter, he left the room to give me space.

I look at my violin case that's the table...ah...I remember, I've been practicing a new piece...I wanted her to hear it.

I walk up to it and open the case...I gently touch the violin...thinking that I've return to see an old friend...I pick it up and place it on my shoulder...I place my bow on the violin and begin playing.

_(Franz Schubert - Der Erlkönig)_

As I played the violin, the sound reverberate within my room...soon the sound leaked out of my room and everyone in the dorm hears my play...my sorrow.

Lily closes her book and look up...feeling sad.

Sam place her spoon and fork down as she looks at her pancakes...feeling lost

Trevor stands outside my room with his eyes close...feeling helpless

While I was playing...Trevor turn to see a figure walking towards him...it was Ana.

She stands in front of my door and turn to look at Trevor.

Ana: "..."

Trevor: "..."

She then turn to knock on my door and enters my room...before she enter she heard Trevor speaking to her before he left.

Trevor: "Good luck."

She didn't and closes the door behind her...she see then sees me playing with such vigor. I didn't even notice her as I was enraptured by my violin.

When I was done playing I turn to see her. She looks at me with and expressionless face...I can't see her eyes behind her glasses...she must be thinking of something like what to say?

Souma: "Sorry...didn't you were here."

She smile and walk towards me.

Ana: "No...I'm sorry that I let myself in, I knew you wouldn't notice since you're always invested in the violin once you're playing."

I shook my head and look towards my bed...ah..my formal wear.

I begin dressing myself up...Ana quickly look away while blushing...I look towards the mirror and see myself.

I wear an all black formal wear...I adjusted the cufflink and button my vest.

Ana: "Let me help you."

She walk up and begin helping me fix my tie.

Ana: "There...better."

I look at myself and see how..well dressed I am...how unfortunately that it was for her funeral.

Ana: "While your father was here looking for you...your sisters came along as well."

I was surprise when I heard her...Yang...Ruby.

Ana: "They look sad and desperate in looking for you...especially the little red...she looked heartbroken when they couldn't find you."

She begins to chuckle..as she recall something funny.

Ana: "The yellow one threatened to beat Trevor up because she thought he would know where you were?...Trevor felt helpless and ran for his life when he was being chased. Sam had to save him."

I had a faint smile on my face...

Souma: "I can totally see that happened."

She then jump from her seat feeling surprise.

Ana: "AH! I forgot..there's a package for you."

She went into my cupboard and pull out a package...she hand it to me and I see where it came from...Vacuo...

I begin unwrapping the box as I sat on my bed and see a letter..white rose stamp on it.

_(Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST - Trisha's Lullaby)_

Mom?

I open the box to see a necklace...it's a beautiful necklace that has a black rose symbol.

I then read the letter.

_Dear Souma,_

_I bought this for you during my trip...thought of you when I saw it..I was thinking of giving it to you when I returned but who knows how long that will take..plus I can be forgetful at times so I decided to ship it to you. Hope you enjoy the gift...oh make sure to keep it away form Yang...if you show off in front of her I won't hear the end of it. Sorry I wasn't there to see you off when you head to Signal City...but I'm proud of you knowing how far you've come._

_I also bought Ruby a cloak since she always stares at mine, she's been asking me for a while now.. I'll place her gift inside along with Yang's, do give it to them when you see the girls...I'm sure they'll be glad to have it._

_I know you've been training hard to prove to me that you're strong...but I can't help but worry about you since I'm your mother...after all it's a mother's job to love and care for their children, It__'s okay to seek power but always remember that too much power can be toxic. But knowing you, you won't be consumed by it after all, your mother is raising you right, __so if you abuse your powers I'll bonk your head when I get back._

_Well, I'll write to you another time. Take care my son and walk tall, remember to look after your sisters Always keep an eye on Yang, I can't stop worrying about her since she's so active like a firecracker. Do keep her out of trouble. As for Ruby...I know how close you two are, which is why she always sees you as her cool older brother. The girls loves you more than me..which makes me kinda sad but happy at the same time. I was afraid they wouldn't like you since you weren't my son and simply a stranger...but now all three of you stick together like PB and J hehe._

_Farewell my son,_

_With Love,_

_Summer Rose._

_P.S. Mommy loves you ***Wink Face***_

Tears starts dropping on the letters...Ana sees this and gently hugs my head...I then hug her tightly as I no longer have control over my emotion...and cry loudly.

* * *

**-Tai Xiao Long-**

It's pouring gently down on us here at the Patch as we hold Summer's funeral...it's as if the heaven is crying for her...I look around to see familiar faces, the villagers came to say their farewell as Summer had assisted them more than once...I see them crying for her.

I smile knowing she was loved.

I then see Qrow drinking beneath a tree with his eyes close...I can't whether that's his tears or rain that's streaming down his cheeks. Ozpin and sitting next to James and and silently mourn for her...I then turn to see my loving daughters sitting while looking sad...god I don't what to say to them...if Summer was here..she always knows what to say..ah shit I think I'm gonna cry again...gotta stay strong.

I look around hoping I would see Souma...I went looking for him this morning but couldn't find him...I saw his eyes...his eyes...no longer have any life in them...James told me that it was possible that Souma saw his mother killed before his eyes...I can't imagine what when through his head.

Ah...I should get ready for the ceremony now...she wanted her body to cremated like a proper Huntress...I see her beautiful body on the pyre..

As I walk towards a podium to begin my speech I notice a distortion behind the guests...they quickly turn to see what it is.

***Kamui SFX***

Souma...my eyes widen as I see my son appearing out of thin air...he stands there with his hands in his pockets...his face devoid of any emotions can clearly be seen.

Ruby looks at him with lights in her eyes but quickly looks away feeling downcast.

Yang suddenly ran up to Souma.

Yang: "SOUUUMAAAA!"

Souma: "Yang?"

I see Yang raising her fist...her eyes turn red...oh no.

Yang: "HOOORRAAAAA!"

***BAM***

The guests gasp in panic as she deck Souma right in the face. Ozpin closes his eyes while James smile wryly...Qrow simply walk away.

***Thud***

I see Souma lying on the floor slightly cover in mud.

Ah..the rain suddenly turn heavy...Summer...what would you do in these situation?

**TO BE CONTINUE.**


	33. Vol 0: Thus Kindly I Scatter

**-Souma Uchiha's POV-**

_(Few Minutes Earlier)_

I wipe my tears and regain control over my emotions, Ana who was kind enough to stay by my side when I broke down crying...after a few minutes I clean myself up and get ready for the funeral.

Souma: "I have no idea how to face them..."

I said my thinking about my family that is dealing with this while I ran away.

Ana: "You're weren't in a right state of mind...I'm sure they'll understand."

We walk downstairs and see the rest sitting, while having lunch.

Samantha: "SOUMA!"

Sam screamed while looking excited to see me...she's eating pancakes...for lunch.

Samantha: "I have pancakes! I'll share with you."

Trevor then grin as he looks at Sam.

Trevor: "What's this? You never share your pancakes...lucky you Souma."

Sam got slightly flustered causing me to smile warmly at them. As they saw this, they laugh and I felt a tug on my wrist. I turn to see Lily smiling at me.

Lily: "You look handsome, I'm sure your family will be please to see you."

I nod and proceed to walk to the front door.

Souma: "I'll eat while I'm back home."

Trevor then scratch his head looking confuse.

Trevor: "I mean shouldn't you eat now...the next ship back to your village won't be here in the next hour."

I smile as I look at him with the corner of my eyes.

***Kamui SFX***

The gang then see the space being distorted around me...Sam looks in excitement despite having a pancake hanging in her mouth.

Souma: "I have ways."

I said with a smile then place a cigarette in my mouth. I then teleport to my home, the gang looks at me as I vanish out of thin air. Trevor smile while his arms cross.

Trevor: "...Well...glad to see he still have style."

The other nods in agreement causing them to laugh.

Lily then started crying.

Anna: "Lily?"

Lily: "I'm just glad...he's okay. He looked so lost, I had no idea what to say to him."

Sam while still chewing on her pancakes rubs her head without realizing there were still syrup in her hand.

Sam: "Ah."

Lily: "..."

* * *

We then hear a low growl coming from her...oh she's pissed.

***Kamui SFX***

I arrived at my destination...ah...damn..I still need to practice my Kamui. I arrived in the middle of the funeral, the guests looks at me slightly panic as to why a child randomly appear out of thin air. I see dad standing next to the podium about to give his speech...I then see my mother above the pyre...she look so beautiful in her dress.

I look up to feel the rain touch my face...for some reason it feels warm.

The General and Uncle Oz are here as well...for some reason I unknowingly glare at Uncle Oz...he saw this and look down feeling downcast...At the corner of my eye I see Uncle Qrow drinking as he looks at me.

As I was about to walk I see ruby...she looks at me for a brief moment then quickly look away...***sigh*** What am I gonna do with her? I then see Yang standing few meters in front of me...she then started running to wards me.

Yang ran at me raising her fist towards me...I see her beautiful lilac eyes turn red.

Yang: "SOUUUMAAAA!"

Souma: "Yang?"

Ah...cookies.

Yang: "HOOORRAAAAA!"

***BAM***

She gave me a mean right hook on my face, I flew and crash landed on the muddy ground on my back.

I can hear the guests gasping as they saw this...I merely look up towards the skies...I'm sure mom is laughing at my situation at this moment.

I felt the rain touch my face..and for moment I close my eyes, enjoying the sensation. I then hear Yang's footsteps coming closer.

Yang: "..."

Souma: "You know...this is the first time I wore this suit...and It didn't even last for 10 minutes."

I said it with a slight smile on my face...she then see me slowly getting up...I brush the mud from my sleeves and pants.

As I was cleaning myself, Yang looks at me in anger and ask.

Yang: "Where were you?"

I look to see her eyes are still red...she must be really furious towards me.

Yang: "When you left, where did you go? We went to Signal City and couldn't find you...we were worried something might have happen to you!"

Ah...she thought I was attacked by the people who killed mom..

Souma: "I went to an unknown location when I left yesterday...I found a cave...and slept through the day."

I look at her as she heard my answer...she doesn't know what to say next...she didn't thought this far as expected.

I then place one hand in my pocket and turn to walk away from her heading towards the house. This cause her to feel slight distraught.

Yang: "Where are you going?"

I look at her with the corner of my eye.

Souma: "To the house...to clean myself up, you can't expect me to attend our mother's funeral looking like this."

I then turn to face father who's looking confused how to deal with his children.

Souma: "Carry on with the ceremony father...I'll be back after I'm done cleaning myself."

He nods when he heard me...which is my cue to leave...then I felt a warm hand holding onto my hand...I turn to see Yang who is holding it...

Yang: "I'll help you...since it's my fault."

As I see her beautiful lilac eyes, she quickly look away blushing...I gave her a chuckle and proceed to walk towards the house...I can see Ruby in the corner of my eyes..she wanted to walk towards us but hesitate...she still felt guilty what she had said to me.

Yang then pulls me to not wast time.

When we enter the house...I see foods and pictures being display...the first thing I saw was a portrait of my mother and next it a picture of us...I walk towards it and pick it up.

This was before she left...I remember this...why does it felt like years?

Yang stands next to me with tears in her eyes.

Yang: "You saw it didn't you?...How she died..."

I didn't say anything and place the picture down...I look at her and smile while rubbing her head. She got slightly annoyed that I didn't answer her...it's not that I didn't want to...it's just that I don't remember much after my rampage...or I chose to.

I walk upstairs towards my room to change out my suit into a new one. I takes off my clothes of only to be peeked at by Yang who's blushing...ah we haven't seen each other since the hero ceremony...I've been training my body these past weeks...because of it my physic looks better than most seven year old.

Yang: "I'll wait o-outside."

She leave my room in a hurry when I caught her...I smile knowing I cause her face to turn red.

As I was changing I hear a knock on my door.

Souma: "Yes Yang?"

I turn only to see a different person.

Ruby: "..."

I see Ruby looking down as she stand in front of my door.

Souma: "Ruby..."

Ruby: "Souma...I..."

She's afraid...she can't even look me in the eye...damn what a lousy brother I've become...

_(Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 3 - The Alchemist)_

_Summer: "Protect them."_

I walk towards Ruby..when she said this she became flustered and felt confused on what to do next...she see me raise my hand and quickly close her eyes thinking that I might hit her.

***Poke***

I place two of my fingers on her forehead and poke it gently...she open her eyes to see mine...what she saw puts lights in her eyes...she saw her loving brother smiling at her warmly.

Souma: "I'm back."

She started crying..as she hugs me tightly.

Ruby: "We-welco-me...Back!"

* * *

**-10 minutes later-**

I sat in between Ruby and Yang...Ruby fell asleep on my shoulder after all of the crying. I place my arm around her so she would be comfortable.

I then hear dad giving a speech about mom...on her achievements, dreams, family...honestly I didn't listen much on it since I too felt asleep...when it was over I felt Yang shaking my shoulder...I wake up to see it's time to burn the pyre...

Ruby wakes up rubbing her eyes and smile as she looks at me. She then hugs my arm causing me to rub her head gently. Dad beckons us to stand next to him to say our prayers...when we were done...I see dad carrying a torch and burn her body

We see her body covered in flame..as the rain stop pouring, we felt the wind blowing gently towards the sea...The General and Ozpin close their eyes while Qrow stands behind me...I then look towards a tree to see a lone raven perching on a branch it was looking at us then towards my mother...for a moment I thought the raven was crying.

The raven flew away when it saw that I was looking at it...I then turn to see my family crying.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

After the ceremony was done... we left to eat, some wanted to speak to me about the incident but I chose to ignore them as I want to spend my time with my family...I can tell dad was mentally exhausted...he's pretending to be strong in front of us.

Souma: "Dad.."

Tai: "Yes son..."

I look at him with a smile.

Souma: "We'll get through this...as a family...I'm sure that what she would have wanted."

He looks at me feeling surprise...he must have felt bad that he needed a child to tell him that...he laughs loudly then place his hand on my head.

Tai: "You're right...we'll get through this. I need to set an example after all, the girls need me...I'm sure even you as well...Souma...it was hard...wasn't it? Out of all of us...what you went through...no child should have went through that."

I recalled scene where I butchered and slaughtered Clark's men...including himself...no child huh? I guess it would be strange that a child like myself is capable of such destruction.

_Clark: "Monster."_

...

I then see the General and Uncle Oz walking towards me.

James: "Souma...I'm glad that your safe, I'm sorry about your mother."

Ozpin: "Indeed...I felt that it was partly my fault that she died."

I look at Uncle Oz...there are times where I notice that he burdens himself heavily as if he's shouldering years of griefs and regrets.

Souma: "No...mother knew the danger yet she chose to accept it because that was who she was...a Huntress. She died protecting someone she loved."

I said it without hesitation nor sadness but pride. Mother had always lived her life the way she wanted...I won't blame her nor hate her for it.

They smile when they heard me.

Ozpin: "You've grown strong...Souma, I'm sure Summer would have been proud of you."

James: "When you're free we need discuss in the near future to what had happen in the Black Forest. I'll contact Tai to set the date once your ready."

I nod and left them to talk while I go look for my sisters...I went upstairs to find them in their room talking. I listened in to what they say before I enter.

Yang: "Well...I'm glad that you and Souma made up, I was worried that the two of you would no longer speak to one another."

She said with her arms cross, Ruby smiles and nod.

Ruby: "Me too...I was worried as well...I didn't know how to talk to him..also.."

She begins blushing.

Yang: "Huh?...What is it?"

Ruby: "Is it me...or did Souma look different than usual."

She place her hand on her chin while contemplating.

Yang: "Well...he's beginning to look like a hunk."

Her words nearly cause me to collapse.

Ruby: "Oh yeah I notice that too! WAIT! Not that!...He's more..calmer than usual like...he slowly reminds me of mother."

Did I?...I didn't really notice.

Yang: "Oh that, yeah I can totally see Souma being like mom...including the yelling."

I lightly chuckle when I heard her and decided to step in.

Souma: "I'll skip yelling, instead I'll immediately punish you by not making dinner."

The girls jump when they saw me enter their room.

Yang: "You wouldn't!"

I smirk causing her to plop onto the floor causing Ruby to laugh.

Yang: "So what's up?"

I use Kamui and bring out the package mom sent to me.

Ruby: "THAT'S SO COOOOOL! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

They then see my Mangekyō Sharingan...causing them to look at me in silent.

Yang: "Your eyes..."

Souma: "I'll explain later...for now I bear gifts that mom had sent before she passed."

I passed Yang a pair of black gloves...it fits her hands perfectly.

Souma: "Mom said that you always were rough with your hands...and she said as a girl you should take good care of your body otherwise the boy you like would only see you as a tomboy...I never knew you like a boy..who is it? Is it that farmer boy?"

Yang begins blushing as she looks away...I tilt my head feeling confuse...until, Ah...right, well I do see her as a tomboy..but there are times I see her girly side which was cute.

I then take out Ruby's gift...it was a red cloak, the design resembles mother's white cloak...I walk up towards her and place it over her shoulder...and tie it for her. She smile widely and begins to twirl while looking at her new cloak.

Souma: "Mother said that when you grow up don't change a single thing...be true to yourself and fight like a true Huntress...also...she loves you both."

They stop and looks at me with tears in their eyes...I smile and went towards them and hug them tightly.

Just the three of us.

* * *

**-Tai Xiao Long's POV-**

_(Muse - Starlight) (Ending Theme For Volume 0)_

After saying farewell and seeing guests off, I walked around and stretch my body...I never felt so exhausted..reminded me of the time when I had to take care of Ruby when she was still a baby...good times.

Speaking of which...I didn't see my children after we had lunch...I went upstairs and see a door partially open..I went to see if the kids were in there..

I open the door slightly and smile.

I see the three kids sleeping in the bed hugging each other.

I think...the kids are gonna be fine..I watch over them from the shadows since Souma is their anchor.

Summer...we raised our children right hahaha. I close the door leaving them to their slumber.

**End Of Volume 0**

**To Be Continue In Volume 1**


	34. Vol 0: Afterwords

So we are here to close a volume of this story, it's not over yet mind you, this is just the beginning. I'm not gonna drone and write a lot so I'm simply gonna get to the point of this chapter. This chapter will serve as an update and inform you of future planning.

First of all, I would like to express my thanks to my dear readers who took the time to read and follow my work. I appreciate it...no really. I wrote this as nothing more on a whim, so I don't see myself as this Author extraordinary since I'm sure all of you notice, my writing is sub par at best and does not follow the standard but I say fuck it cause I'm more comfortable writing in my own style.

So if any of you wish to become an author just write...really it's that simple. You don't need to make it a volume, one shot is enough just so you can experience it yourself. So try it out at least once.

Now, my style of writing I'm sure some of you aware of it, it plays around music. I've always love the idea of music being an inspiration for the scene that I'm writing and to be honest I'm surprise people actually enjoyed it. Baby Driver was a catalyst to get me going really, I wish more story follow this style of writing.

Also, I'll be taking a break from this series as I don't want to be burned out. As you all noticed, I've been uploading chapters non stop, compare to most authors, not bragging but I can see why they upload once a week or when they feel like it...cause god I'm exhausted already XD.

Now for the Q/A

Q: _"What will the pairing be?"_

A: "EVERYOOOOONEEEEEEE! Nah it's only Team RWBY and no one else."

Q: _"Will you be doing a time skip between vol 0 and vol 1?"_

A: "Yes. The moment Volume 1 begins, it will follow the familiar route from the main story...or will it? Though there will be side stories written that will be uploaded during Vol.1 so give an idea to the readers on what had happen in between answering unanswered question...and filling plot hole if I can find one..if any of you do find one do message me."

And that's it for now. So comes to the next agenda, now I did say I'll take a break but it doesn't mean I'll stop writing. I've been planing this for awhile now, I've wanted to create a universe that expand not only in RWBY but other fan fic as well. And I have a story to write in a particular universe that I've always wanted to explore.

So now I'm glad to announce and introduce,

THE LOST CHILD SERIES.

Now I'm curious on the next story my readers would love to see next while I take a break from RWBY.

So cast your vote.

1\. Harry Potter Universe.

2\. Legend of Korra Universe.

Which ever gets the highest vote will be top priority while the other will be put on hold. So I appreciate any feedback and advise. Memes are allowed. The deadline for the will be by the end of the month.

Well that's is all I can think of for now. So yea. Peace.


	35. Vol 1: Ira (Grey Trailer)

**-Vacuo. Unknown Location-**

**-Unknown POV-**

?: "Souma, bring those bags in will yer. Tomorrow we can sell those in the market."

Souma: "Aight Dad!"

A man wearing a white t-shirt and blue overall can be seen checking the inventory by using his clipboard. While a teenage Souma who's working on the other side of the room can be seen lifting bags over his shoulders, placing it behind the truck. They're currently in the barn sorting out the produces.

***BOOF***

Souma then felt a tackle on his abdomen causing him to exhale dramatically. He looks down to see a kid with a missing tooth smiling at him, his messy hair and clothes suggest he was out and about practicing out on the field.

?: "Brother! Check this out! I've managed to get the hang of the technique you taught me."

Souma: "Hoo...is that so? We'll see if you've improve after I'm done with this."

?: "Oi Quinn don't be troubling your brother now, and what's this with practicing technique? I thought I told you to stop doing that. It's dangerous out there and I want you to be safe here in the village."

Quinn: "But dad I want to be like Souma, a Huntsman."

Souma could only smile wryly at the boy. What he said was true, after the incident at the Black Forest Souma went on a training under a master recommended to him by Ozpin. After a few years of training under 'her' he managed to get his Huntsman license at a young age. Making it one for the history book, people all across Remnant recognized Souma as a young upcoming No.1 Huntsman.

Thus it comes to no surprise that young Quinn idolized him.

Dad: "I said no! It's a dangerous job. Think of your mother, she'll be heartbroken if anything happen to you. Beside with brother here is special, no Grimm will ever think of attacking Vacuo."

He said it with a smug look as if he's proud that one of his one is able to protect the kingdom. After spending time with him Souma notice that he is somewhat a nationalist when it comes to Vacuo but he's happy that he's being recognized for his effort in protecting this country.

Quinn: "Yeah! With Souma around, Vacuo is in safe hand."

Souma rustle Quinn's hair while smiling at his statement.

?: "Boys! Lunch will be served soon."

Soon a beautiful woman enters the barn, she wears a simple clothing and an apron over it. She smiles warmly as she looks at the them.

Quinn: "Mom! Tell that to let me be a Huntsman!"

Mom: "Oh my, well sure go on ahead."

Souma turns to see Quinn's father's jaw drop after feeling betrayed by his own wife...Souma let out a chuckle and quickly look away when he was glared at.

Dad: "***Sigh*** Look if yer really want to be a Huntsman fine, but only when you're older at the meantime I guess you can train with your brother."

Quinn: "YESS!"

Quinn did an air pump looking excited after his dad gave his approval...his eyes begins to shine brightly knowing he now have a goal.

Dad: "Alright let's go back to the house and get clean up for lunch."

Souma: "I'll stay and make sure things are fine here then I'll join for lunch."

Souma said with a smile on his face.

Mom: "I'll stay and help him out. You guys go on ahead and clean yourself up."

Quinn/Dad: "Yes ma'am."

* * *

**(Silent Hill Homecoming - Alex Theme (Machine Head Remix)) (Opening for Volume 1)**

After the father and son pair left the barn, Quinn mother's closes the door and turn to look at Souma. Her eyes slowly turn cold as she gaze at Souma.

Mother: "Here are the item you've request my 'son'."

She walk towards him holding a document. He opens them to see pictures of his 'father' as a Vacuo's soldier...and in that picture, Clark can be seen standing with his men...Souma's eyes grew colder as he see them together in this picture..

Souma: "No matter how hard you try to run...you can't escape your past."

A sinister grin can be seen on Souma's face.

Mother: "So why the sudden interest in your father's past?"

Souma looks up to see the vacant eyes of his 'mother' unable to distinguished what's real in front of her.

"It": _"Pretty cruel of you...using Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods) on the entire village just to kill one guy...what do you think she'll feel once she realized you were never her son in the first place."_

Souma tilt his head to see "it" on the wall next to him with an indifference expression on his face. "It" look at Souma with a gleeful manner as he see the young man before him had evolved into someone frightening...someone worthy to called an Uchiha.

Souma: "It matters not to me as these people are nothing more to a means to an end...finally after months of manipulating multiple families I've finally found him. I have to admit, Vacuo knows how to keep a secret and protecting its people from..well except me of course. Alas...with a simple gaze, all will bow down before my eyes."

Souma's eyes slowly spins revealing his Sharingan.

Quinn: "Souma! Mom! Dad's calling, what's taking so long?"

Quinn open the door to the barn and see Souma lifting bags while his mother smiles at him as if nothing strange had happen.

Souma: "Come on little bro, let's go and have lunch."

The family soon gather in the dining room where 'mom' is passing the mash potatoes to Souma, he gleefully grab his plate while listening to his 'father's' rambling.

Dad: "And I said to the old man, my crops wouldn't last for the winter if the Grimm keeps on attacking. But luckily we have Souma here to keep us safe. The only reason the old man tolerate us is because of Souma, without him the crops from the other families would be in a world of trouble."

Souma wonder how many time he had heard this...funnily enough there were some families he mind controlled who said the same thing as well.

Quinn: "Yea, bro is the best."

Souma smile warmly and pats his head.

* * *

***Ring Ring Ring***

A scroll buzzed within Souma's pocket.

Quinn: "Ah...is that yer girlfriend?"

Dad: "What! this is the first, who is she? Ah is she that quiet girl that you've been spending time with."

Mom: "Huh? Which one?"

Quinn: "The one with the funny hair colors...though I think she's a mute."

Souma sigh silently and took out his scroll to see a picture of Ruby's face eating cooking as his caller ID.

Souma: "Yes Rubes?"

Ruby: "YO! Finally! Where are you!? Yang told me you were still on a mission and she's upset that you haven't been picking up her calls! Also Yang just graduated from Signal Academy and was wondering if you'll be back in time for the celebration...I mean you know since you can teleport and all...ah no pressure of course if your busy."

Souma smile warmly as he listened to his sister's voice...he loves her dearly.

Souma: "Rubes...of course I'll come back, I'll even stroll through hell just to meet up. When is it?"

Ruby: "Ah...tomorrow night, Yang will be so happy that you'll come. She won't stop bugging me, asking if you had contacted me."

Yang: "HEY IS THAT SOUMA YOU'RE TALKING TO! WHY DID HE PICK UP YOUR CALL AND REJECTS MINE! HEY SOUMA!"

Yang can be heard yelling from the background trying to grab Ruby's scroll, he can hear the two struggles over the scroll...it sounds like she's having fun.

Souma: "I'll see you later tonight...I have to wrap something up first."

Souma slowly lifted his head and stare at his family with cold eyes while on the other end, Ruby pushes Yang's face away from her space as she tries to grab her scroll.

Ruby: "Umm..hey Souma...I missed you ah..I mean we missed you, I-we haven't seen you for months now...ever since mom died you haven't been yourself and yes I know that it had been years but still..well..I know dad said it's your way of coping but...we're worried that it might negatively effect you. Dad's been asking me to check up on you from time to time."

Souma begins laughing causing Ruby to blush on the other end.

Souma: "What's this? When did my lovable goofy sister was capable to analyzed the state of my mind. Don't worry about that Rubes...I'm fine. I'll see you tonight."

Souma hangs up and place his scroll down on the table...he then look at his 'family' that looks at him strangely.

Quinn: "Um...Souma...what do you mean by sister?...We don't have a sister."

Souma: "'***Sigh*** Alas the show must come to an end I guess...it was fun being your brother but.."

Souma slowly closes his eyes.

***Inhale***

***Exhale***

Souma slowly open his eyes revealing the Mangekyō Sharingan. He begins to whisper in a soft tone

Souma: "Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)"

The three individual before him burst as they are engulfed by the horrific black flame...the three souls before him screams in pain and terror...

Souma ignores their cry and begin eating his lunch...he didn't want to waste food..he was raised by a mother who taught him manner...a mother whom he lost to the ratcheted man before him...anyone associated with my mother's death will burn...behind his calm smile...lies a raging tempest of pure hatred.

Souma: "You had a hand in my mother's death. I've spend months searching for the remnant of Clark's men...Vacuo thought they could hide you from me...but none shall escape these eyes of mine...sorry Quinn...nothing personal."

Quinn body plop onto the floor crying madly as he looks at his arms slowly disintegrate...Souma looks at him with cold eye and pick up his cup of tea while watching him burn.

Souma: "This nothing more but an unfortunate circumstance...so might as well leave no traces behind and tied up loose ends. By tomorrow this will be reported as an unfortunate fire accident which was cause by you Quinn..I mean children can be a problem sometimes..I'll use Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods) on the villagers once more to handle it as they make their report to the council."

"It" looks upon the burning victims, crying and pleading for help..."It" slowly turn its' eye to Souma who's sitting feeling indifferent to the chaos before him...yet "It" can feel an immense hatred behind kept inside him.

"It": "_"Cursed be their anger, for it was fierce; and their wrath, for it was cruel.", So this is your sin.._."

"It" closes its' eye leaving him to his madness.

Souma: "Hmm...did you say something?"

Souma looks to find "It" disappear, well "It" always does that, so Souma shrug and continue drinking. After he was done...he stood up and grab his long black coat and wore it...he turn his back one last time to see the family he had killed...this is merely the beginning...

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Souma: "...Ah I need to think of a gift for Yang...might as well get one for Ruby otherwise she'll chew me up."

***Kamui SFX***

* * *

-**The Other Realm-**

**-Unknown POV-**

In a forgotten realm where the location is lost throughout time, dark clouds covers the skies in a despairing manner as purple lightning and numerous roars form multiple Grimms can be heard and seen. What lie on the hill is a black manor with an intricate Gothic design from bygone era. Within this manor lies a particular group...which their goals will cross path with Souma Uchiha...whether it'll be a positive or a negative, today this faction came to discuss such a thing.

Everyone gathered to sit in the dining room which the design is the same as the outside a macabre Gothic design...everyone sat quietly due to fear from the person that is currently sitting on the throne... The person who upon the throne was none than the queen herself...Salem.

Tyrian: "Hehehehehe, that boy went and did it again! He killed those family like it was nothing, to think you doubted the boy for his revenge Hazel."

The man with a jovial attitude is named Tyrian Callows, a unique Faunus who possess a scorpion's tail. Despite his carefree manner, he hides a sadistic and cruel heart lies a psychotic man.

Hazel: "Hmph."

The man sitting opposite to Tyrian, is Hazel Rainart. A human who looks away from Tyrian feeling annoyed by his attitude.

Salem: "Enough, don't tease him Tyrian. No one would have expected the length the boy would go to obtain his vengeance."

Cinder: "Indeed."

Salem look towards Cinder the only female beside her within this faction, she exudes beauty and confidence that would make her opponents bewitched or shudder. She swipe her left bang and smirk as recall back the first time she met Souma Uchiha. Her eyes then filled with lust and expectation as she fell in love with the powers he possessed.

Cinder: To think, he continues to grow even now...I wonder how far his powers will go?"

Tyrian: "You sure he's human? My Queen."

Tyrian turn to face her only to see her looking down on the table looking at her Seer, a floating Grimm that resemble a jellyfish, throughout the years she had been keeping and eye on him...however Souma knew he was being watched yet he chose to ignore it...she reaches out towards the Seer and gently caress the image of Souma.

Salem: "We'll see...Let this be a warning to everyone...no one touches him."

Everyone kept their mouth shut and nod, obeying her order.

Salem: "It'll be a shame if any of you were die by his hand...I can't afford a dent to our plan."

Everyone felt slightly confused and disturb that their Queen causally remarked that they will lose to the boy who's not even an adult. They begin to wonder why did the Queen went out of her way to personally recruit him. Cinder smiles as she realized what's on everyone's mind...Souma Uchiha...who is he?

**TO BE CONTINUE IN VOLUME 1**

* * *

_**Author: "Ah shit, here we go again. Now I'm still busy due to IRL, so Volume one will be release around July, I'll try to make chapters longer so that I can lessen chapters per volume thought that would mean it will take longer for it to come out for to reason, I don't want to be burned out and two I'm busy with IRL, I'll keep you guys updated with any news. Thus until then, See ya later fams."**_


	36. Vol 1: Home

**-Patch-**

**-Ruby's POV-**

It's been a few hours after I had called Souma...I sat down watching the news on the television to see a picture of Souma...the news is about Souma saving a group of Huntsmen and Huntress from a horde of Beowolves that was attacking a village. The news anchorwoman Lisa Lavender begins her report

Lisa: "With his bravery, Souma Uchiha sprang into combat and rescue teams of Huntsman and Huntress from an influx hordes of Beawolves that was targeting a village. The reason for this attack is still undetermined due to the nature of the Grimm but thankfully no lives was lost during the attack."

As I was watching the news intently, I didn't notice Yang walking towards the living while scratching her hair.

Yang: "...Souma?"

I jumped slightly and quickly turn my head to see Yang yawning...ah she just woke up. We watch the news together to see a video of Souma saving the group of Huntsman and Huntress while using his Semblance...he still keeping his eyes a secret.

Yang: "...He's a lot stronger than before, don't you agree sis?"

Yang sat next to me while hugging her knees...I look down and agree with her statement...ever since mom died he's been training and pushing himself non stop...he even spend a few years at the Menagerie for training...Blake told me that he's been acting strange as well but still retain his old self.

***Bark Bark***

We look down to see our pet corgi Zwei. He looks us with a happy expression...he was hoping that with his presence we'll cheer up...I smile warmly and pick him up to give him a tight hug...Yang then gently rub his head. But all of the sudden he stop panting and stare at the front door.

***Growl***

It begin growling as he stare at the front door. We slowly turn our head to see the air and space around it slowly distorting.

***Kamui SFX***

We immediately recognize this and quickly stand up...we see a young man step out as he appear out of thin air...Souma...

Yang: "SOUMA!"

Souma: "Hey Yan-OOFF"

Yang didn't let him finish his greeting and immediately pounce on him giving him a bear hug...

Souma: "Yang...C-can't bre-athe..."

Souma taps Yang's back gently in order for her to let him go.

Yang: "Ah sorry."

Yang let him go, letting him catch his breath. I held Zwei in my arm as I look at him with warm smile. I look to him as he dust himself off and walk towards me. He then place his hand on my head, I look up to see him smiling at me...I begin blushing as I tend to forget he has become quite handsome after all these years. I can see why Yang would look at him differently.

Souma: "Hey Rubes, been awhile. Look at you, you let your hair grow out huh?"

Souma then use his finger to twirl my long hair, I begin pouting as I realize he started to tease me.

***Bark Bark Bark***

Zwei on the other hand was still growling and barking non-stop...for some reason Zwei dislike Souma. When he first came into our household Zwei would ignore Souma to play with us but as we grew older he slowly starts to hate Souma.

Souma: "Nice to see you too Zwei, been looking out for the girls while I was gone huh? Good work."

Zwei ignore his compliment but cutely looking away. I put him down and he quickly ran to the kitchen not before growling at Souma.

Ruby: "Why does he hate you so much? Did you do something to him?"

Souma shrug and walk towards the sofa to sit. Yang follow suit and sat next to him.

Souma: "Beats me, I guess he and I aren't compatible I guess...or he likes women instead."

Yang then laughs as we saw the smirk on his face, she then grab the remote to switch channel.

Yang: "You say that, but need I remind you Zwei is closer to dad compare to us."

Souma groan quietly as he took off his jacket, he looks towards the television to see a commercial on Schnee Dust's Company. He looks at it intently then looks towards Yang.

Souma: "Oh yeah, before I forget..here."

Souma then took out a small box from his pocket, it was neatly warp with a ribbon tied on top of it. Yang's eyes begins to sparkle when she received the gift.

Yang: "OOOOOOOO!, What is it!? A ring!? You got me a ring!? We're not ready for that Souma, we need to date first then spend time to improve our relationship then you'll push me down and ravage me. Then I'll get pregnant with your child, causing dad to get mad at us. Then we're forced to elope leaving Ruby behind...we'll build a small cabin somewhere in the world where we'll raise our child together. Then our child will look after us when we're old...OOOOOO Grandkids can't forget that!"

Souma and I look at her then look at each other...even Zwei's head peek out of the kitchen while chewing on his dog biscuit to silently judge her...

Souma: "...That's...that's awfully specific."

Ruby: "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL LEAVE ME BEHIND! I THOUGHT YOU'RE MY SISTER! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER!"

Souma: "Um...I think that's not the problem Rubes."

Ah right.

Yang: "Well might as well open the box and see what you get for me."

Souma/Ruby: 'You're just gonna brush off what you just said!?'

Yang begins to unwrap her present and her eye's begin to shine.

Yang: "Earrings...Souma, these are beautiful...where did you get it?"

Yang showed me her earrings that has amethyst gem on it. It's beautiful.

Souma: "I got those while I was on a mission, When Rubes told me that you've graduated from Signal Academy I thought it was fitting to get these for you."

Yang smile widely then quickly pounce on Souma giving a tight hug.

Yang: "THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!"

Souma: "But...I'm your brother..."

Yang: "Potato, Patato."

I look at Yang pushing her large breast on his chest...I look to down on mine and sigh internally...Zwei then walks out casually and place his paw on my leg to cheer me up.

Souma: "Where's dad by the way?"

Souma push Yang's face away as she made an attempt to kiss him while flailing her arms, he looks at me as he noticed dad wasn't here.

Ruby: "He's out with Uncle Qrow, something about a mission. Dad said he'll be back by the end of the week."

Souma then kept quiet as if he thinking about something then quickly shrug. He started to yawn and scratched the back of his head. He used his Kamui to pull out a small bag and passed it to me, I look down to see the wrapped gift and slowly unwrap it.

In it lies a beautiful jar of cookies. My eyes begins to shine as I look at these beauties. I then hear Souma chuckling.

Souma: "Already in love huh? I got that when I was hunting in Mistral."

I smile widely and hug him tightly.

Ruby: "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

* * *

**-Souma's POV-**

While I can see her drooling over her jar of cookies, I turn to see Yang looking at a mirror admiring the earring I gave her...she then smile warmly until she saw me looking at her through the reflection...she then started blushing and quickly turn to face me.

Yang: "Um...thanks for the gift. You must be tired from your hunt, I'll go prepare the bath..SEE YA."

She dashed faster than Ruby does with her Semblance...I look at the said girl who's rubbing her cheek on her jar of cookies.

A bath...I guess I should take one...I dislike feeling dirty. Especially after that incident...hmm. I walk towards Ruby and pat her head while she's lost in her own world and proceed to take a bath but first...I need to go to my room.

As I walk inside my room, I saw picture frames of us as kids...one is when we were playing outside..the other was when we were training..oh..I stop and saw a picture of mother...I walk up to it and pick it up. I see her smiling warmly towards the camera while hugging all three of us.

My eyes then grew colder than before...crap. I placed the picture back where I picked it and quickly walk upstairs. As I walk...hmm...I enter my room to see it neatly tidy and was left exactly the way I left it...I can tell they took their time and clean my room.

I plop onto my bed feeling exhausted...for some reason...being back home, is tiring.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

I close my eyes and let my mind wonder...I've come a long way haven't I.

***Buzz Buzz Buzz***

I slowly open my eye and felt my scroll vibrating in my pocket. I took it out to see a familiar name and picture on the caller ID.

Souma: "Hey Anna, how's Atlas?"

Anna on the other end of the scroll is wearing her Huntress outfit which resemble that of a black Gothic dress, she's wearing black heels, on her left arm a silver chain is tied around it. She currently drinking her tea while reading the reports given to her by the General Ironwood.

Anna: "Hey to you too Souma, I thought I told you to contact me when you get back."

I laugh when I heard her...I swear I can imagine her pouting when she said that.

Souma: "Right sorry about that, was preoccupied."

Anna: "Anyways, just letting you know Lily just got back from her mission. She came back with some cuts and bruises but considering it her, it was nothing. What about you? How your mission? Ironwood have been grilling Lily and I ever since we graduated from Atlas Academy."

Ever since we graduated from Signal Academy, we went to our Academy of our choice. Initially Anna and Lily wanted to attend Beacon Academy but after the incident I went through, they've decided to go to Atlas instead...I'm still unsure the reason as to why...but I'm sure they'll tell me one day. Now, Trevor left for Vacuo Academy since he was born there and also to help out his family while Sam went to Mistral and attended Sanctum Academy due to her...well monstrous strength and combat prowess...I swear out of the four...Sam is the last person I want to fight. Not because I'm weak...because fighting her it quite tiresome...mental wise due to her...chaotic ways of fighting.

After she graduated Sanctum Academy, she gain quite the popularity due to her bright and bubbly personality. She's became well known as Mistral's Guardian, there were time she and I work on the same mission from time to time gaining notoriety from the world, together we're called 'The Last Line' due to our Semblance and talent.

She enjoy the attention given to her and would tell me constantly that she gets free pancakes when ever she asked for one. I on the other hand prefer to avoid attention...*sigh* Thinking back...she would drag me everywhere in Mistral City while laughing like an idiot...Ah...there was that one time she drag me to a shop and asked for help to buy some undergarments...She would shove people aside and walk out wearing it just to get my opinions.

A single tear slowly drop from my eye as I recalled the humiliation I had to endure that day.

Souma: "As long she safe, I'm happy. I on the other hand completed my mission and well I'm back home at the Patch."

Anna: "...I see...are you okay?"

I can hear the worry tone from her voice.

Souma: "I'm fine, just tired."

Anna: "Ah...well if anything happens just contact us alright."

I smile warmly and nod.

Souma: "Sure, also give my regards to Lily."

I hung up and toss my Scroll aside while staring aimlessly at my ceiling...How many left I wonder..

***Knock Knock Knock***

My thought was quickly interrupted by the sound of knocking on my door. I slowly sit upright and heard a voice on the other end.

Yang: "Souma, bath's ready...are you asleep?"

I got up and walk towards the door and open it gently. I see a beautiful woman in front of me...Yang is currently wearing a yellow pajama with a chibi dragon design on it while wearing short green pants. She tied her beautiful long golden hair into a ponytail...I'm not gonna lie...she has grown beautiful the last time I saw her.

Yang: "Um...Souma...you're staring."

Yang's words knock me back to reality. The heck is wrong with me.

Yang: "Hehe...like what you see pretty boy."

The then casually lift her breast in front of me to tease me, while giving me a seductive smile.

Yang: "Big sister here can teach you many things."

I begin smirking...teasing me now will you...too can play that one. Without hesitation I grab hold of Yang's arm and drag her into my room and closing the door behind us..She was surprise by my action and couldn't give me a response.

Yang: "Sou-AH!"

I toss her on my bed and gently went on top of her, looking down on her beautiful face...she begun blushing brightly and started stuttering.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Something inside...something carnal..slowly take control over me...I lower my head...inching closer to her face. Yang for some reason didn't resist or yell...or worse punch me. Instead she closes her eyes waiting for me to make my move...I use my thumb and gently rub her luscious lips. I hold her chin bring my lips closer to hers...

***WHISPERWHISPERWHISPER***

I stop immediately when I notice small tears slowly form at the corner of her eyes and her hand holding tightly on the cover of my bed...I let go of her face causing her to open her eyes feeling confused.

Yang: "Souma?"

I smile warmly and move my face closer to hers

***Smooch***

I kiss Yang's forehead and stare at her beautiful lilac eyes. Yang then place her hand on her forehead blushing crazily.

Souma: "Teach you to tease me...also I'm the older one."

Yang then grind her teeth and grab my pillow and smack my head.

Yang: "YOU JERK!"

After beating me with my own pillow she quickly ran from my room straight into hers while slamming the door. As I was left lying on the floor...I contemplate what had happened...I nearly kissed her...and I think I might had wanted to make her mine tonight...

I'm aware of how she feels towards me...especially since that _'day'_**.**..*sigh*...I let myself get taken over.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

***BANG***

I slam my head on my wall...I should take a bath to cool myself.

* * *

**-Yang's POV-**

After I left Souma's room...I quickly jump on my bed and cover myself with my blanket...I can't stop blushing...GODDAMN IT! WHY DID HE STOP!?...*Sigh*...I place my hand on my forehead and smile...well I guess I can call this progress...though the way Souma looked at me...I could tell he wanted more than just...kisses.

His eyes...the look of a predator gazing hungrily at his prey...From some reason...I...I...I look down and place my hand on my private place...I can feel my panty soaking slightly...my head begin to smoke and my face turn bright red.

Yang: "URRGH!"

I plop my head face down on my pillow and started screaming to cool myself.

After a few minutes...I slowly turn my head to see a picture frame on my table...it's a picture of Souma and I when I attended Signal Academy...How and when did he became so bloody hot all of a sudden!?

I slowly remove my pants...and place my hand on my bean, gently touching it...I slightly moan from the touch,..I wished he touch me...I place my hand on my left breast and gently rub my nipple...I purse my lips to suppress my moans..AH! I rub myself recalling how he was when he pushed me on his bed, I truly did believe he would take me and I wouldn't even resist him...Did you stop because you saw tears on my eyes? Idiot, I didn't cry because I was hurt..I cried because I thought you finally saw me as a woman. Ever since that _'day'_, I couldn't stop falling for you...jerk.

On this night, I begin masturbating while calling out Souma's name...too think my feeling for him goes beyond family...

Yang: "Souma..."

* * *

**-Souma's POV-**

As I am brushing my teeth, I look at my eyes through the mirror...hmm I really look tired...Hmm...also I need to get a haircut...I look at myself in the mirror to see the long bang covering my left eye...I guess I can asked Ruby to accompany to the city tomorrow. Then later on that night we can go out celebrating Yang's graduation.

As I step out of the bathroom I see Ruby standing in front of the door looking at me intensely.

Ruby: "We need to talk."

Hmm...I rarely see her like this...I wonder what's got into her.

Souma: "Sure Rubes...I always have time for you."

I lead Ruby into my room, where I toss my towel on my chair. Ruby begins blushing when she saw my upper body..then look sad...ah the scars...throughout the years, I've been pushing myself to the point I have scars on my body...I didn't put much thought into it but I guess it looks disturbing to others.

Souma: "Sorry...forgot that you weren't comfortable with my scars, I'll cover it up quick."

As I was about to wear my shirt, Ruby quickly use her Semblance and rush to hold my chest.

Ruby: "NO!...I mean, I'm not uncomfortable...it's just...I'm sad to see you getting hurt. I know it sounds stupid considering you're a Huntsman and it's to be expected..but.."

I smile warmly at her words...honestly...she's too kind for this world. I don't deserve her. I stop her babbling and hug her tightly.

Souma: "Thanks Ruby, your big brother is happy that you care for me."

Ruby was surprise by my sudden attack...she didn't know what to do and simply enjoy the feeling...then she realize he's still half naked and begin blushing.

Souma: "Oh, tomorrow I'll be heading to city to cut my hair as well as buy foods and drinks for Yang's party. You free?"

Ruby let me go and smile widely.

Ruby: "Sure! I planned on going tomorrow to buy a magazine at the bookstore...oh..um..tomorrow morning...I'll be visiting mom's grave. I wanted to ask if you don't mind accompanying me...you haven't been exactly visiting her as I far as I know...it's fine if you don't want to."

Mother's grave huh? What she said was true...I rarely visit her grave, my heart ache every time I see her tombstone. I don't know whether it was out of guilt or fear. I raise my head to see Ruby looking at me with worried eyes...*sigh*..what am I doing? I told myself I would look out for them.

Souma: "Sure...then afterwards, we'll head into the city."

Ruby then show me a bright smile and hugs me.

Ruby: "Alright! Thanks."

She quickly left my room and I stand alone at the center of my room...

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

I turn my head to see a family picture of mom hugging us...

Souma: "...Mom."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

_**Author: "Ayy, I'm back from the dead. Been busy with IRL and stuffs, so didn't have the time to write as often since we're actually coming close to the end of the year. So I'm hoping that I can finish up Volume 1 by the end of the year, as I won't be regularly updating as often as last time. Also it's been awhile since I check your comments so I would like to say and give my thanks to all those who Follow and as well as Favorite my work/s. I thank those who gave kind words/criticisms and in hope I would I'll be able to improve myself. So far I'm still comfortable writing in this format than the usual.**_

**_Initially_**_** the plan was to write a volume that take place after Volume 0 so we can see how Souma dealt with his pain while growing up but I decided to scrap it and use the idea after I'm done writing up to Season 2 or 3 so I can have something to tie into the plot. It also gives me a reason to finish up cause I want to deal with Season 3 and from Season 4 and onwards will be full of twists and turn and will be an original story like Volume 0 cause honestly season 4 and onwards wasn't that interesting to me it has its moment but ehh until then I'll see how you lovely folks react and if it's positive then I'll carry on if not I'll scrap and start again thus with that I'll see you all in the next chapter."**_


End file.
